


Baby Mama Drama

by UnfairestOfThemAll (lithiungirl08)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Babies, Fluff and Smut, Magic, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Relationships, Polyamory, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, my beta says we are burning in hell, ménage à trois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 45,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithiungirl08/pseuds/UnfairestOfThemAll
Summary: Regina is unable to conceive, this is the story we think we know.(IMPORTANT NOTE:  This is a polyamory WIP fic that acknowledges three pairings:  SwanQueen, OutlawQueen and CaptainSwan.  Emphasis is on SwanQueen and polyamory with that pairing.)To My Dearest Disgruntled Readers,I would like to apologize. My latest creation seems to have ruffled some feathers. Unfortunately, there was a disclaimer at the beginning and I had written it to be a polyamorous story (OutlawSwanQueen). Chapter 5 showcases that perfectly, for those who were able to read and follow instructions. When I look back at everything I've written, I want you to know what I feel. And that is regret. Regret that I was unable to ruffle more feathers of the self-righteous who cannot be bothered to read the disclaimer listed in the summary.Sincerely,UnfairestOfThemAll





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noly/gifts), [DanielleSmileyFace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielleSmileyFace/gifts), [QueenSwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSwan/gifts), [mariemorgan19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariemorgan19/gifts), [Spurboy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Spurboy), [BornCynna91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornCynna91/gifts), [jcamy84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcamy84/gifts), [Herenya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herenya/gifts), [valkyriewarcry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriewarcry/gifts), [MrsE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsE/gifts), [Grimnarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimnarin/gifts), [LordofLezzies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/gifts), [DeliberateEffort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliberateEffort/gifts).



> First and foremost, thank you so much to the 20,000 hits I've had on my stories. I've only been at this for about two years but that sounds pretty damn awesome to me. Even if most of them were accidental ;). In all seriousness, everyone this was gifted too is amazing. 
> 
> Secondly, OUATcsishewolf, is an absolute Saint. Not only does she put up with my horrible grammar, adds clarity, forces me to re-analyze myself and also guides me professionally from afar, she writes some awesome Zelena/Hades fanfics. Fatus Cinereum & The Mills Emerald: No Rest for the Wicked are pretty stellar reads if I may say so. 
> 
> Lastly, honorable mentions to anyone and everyone who has followed, or liked, or commented on any of the stories.
> 
> Here is to a long, happy future together.

“What do you buy the woman who has everything?” Robin asked the sheriff over their morning coffee.

“I don’t think she needs anything at all.”  

In fact, what Regina needed was a night with her Robin of Locksley, child-free. That was something Emma could get on board with. To everyone Regina was something **:** the mayor, a queen, a princess. With Robin, she could just be a woman. And women had needs.  

Robin sighed, seeking approval from the sheriff. “We haven’t been on a date in a while.”

“Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner,” Emma said, clinking their cups. “Henry has some plans with his friends at the park. I can take Robyn and Roland.”

“Zelena is picking them up later.”

“Aren’t you a lucky man?”

“The luckiest.”  

“If you want to know my opinion, I’d test the sturdiness of her desk.”  

With that, Emma dropped her bills on the counter, taking care of the check with a wicked grin and making her exit. Regina could thank her later.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

“True Love’s kiss can do much, but not that it seems.” Regina supplied curtly after a regal sip of cider. Despite all of the effort, Emma could never match Regina’s grace. She would never admit to attempting to emulate some of Regina’s mannerisms, but the one thing she had mastered was the napkin on the lap bit. Okay, it was the only thing she had mastered.  

“Have you tried the old fashioned way?” Emma prodded the bear over coffee. If the annoyed eyebrow arch was any indication, Robin and Regina had tried every way. Twice.  

“I wanted to believe that it was possible. The answer is simple Emma; it isn’t in the cards.”

“Not to be Snow White, but I bet if we could talk about past versions of you, for that Regina, anything was possible. You cast a glorious, but also devious, curse that took a realm’s worth of people to an entirely new land. You literally became bound to your mortal enemies. And like it or not, you kind of like them now.”

“Up for debate.”  

“I have a pretty strong grip on what you are capable of. You managed one of the most demanding tasks that anyone can ever accomplish redeeming yourself. Regina, you **'**  changed. You can say it was for Henry, but somewhere along the way you must have realized that you didn't have to be the villain just because everyone saw you as one.”

Of all the things Regina had experienced in her life, hope was the most fleeting. A unicorn that occasionally you thought it existed, only for it to be torn away. Robin was her True Love, but  why wouldn’t it break the curse? His kiss should break anything that might come between them. Regina sighed and slipped on a smile she knew Emma could see right through before toasting with her.  

“To hope.” She muttered and leaned into the hand on her shoulder. If the Un-truest believer had found a way to undo a lifetime of hard work simply by learning to believe, surely she and Robin could find a way to break a momentary curse of madness.  

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The look on Regina’s face was freaking Emma out.  She thought she had seen all of Regina’s scary moods. Despite having met the Evil Queen up close and personal a few times, Regina’s expression was completely new and foreign. Her lips were slightly parted, as the wave of what just took place crashed into her in slow motion.  Being in the middle of Granny’s didlittle to ease Emma’s concerns over an impromptu open-heart surgery via Regina’s Evil Queen alter ego.

“And you….want this? What about Henry?”

Emma waved a hand. “Henry was the first person I spoke to. He is A-Okay with it. Everyone is Team Regina.”

A hand had flown to her waist. _Team Regina_. “Everyone knows?”

“Mom struggled with it the most. She really did not enjoy having to keep it from you.”

“Robin?” she asked, furrowed brow in full glory.

“He was the second. We wanted to talk to you about it - after we talked about it. I know there has to be magic and everything. Robin’s not really my type; you have a jealous streak,” she explained, counting the reasons out on her fingers with a tilted head and an uneasy grin.  

The brunette was still speechless. Which was farscarier than when she was seething with anger. That was something Emma could deal with. When Regina stood abruptly, Emma had a hundred apologies on her lips. When the brunette appeared in her arms, wrapping her own around the other woman, Emma could feel the shaking. She could count the times she had seen the brunette cry on a single hand. Emma could tell you just how many of those times had her name linked to the cause. What she never knew was how it felt to hold Regina during such an instance. The ways in which Regina was whole and broken. How it broke Emma’s heart.

For a long time, they said nothing. Emma breathed her in, afraid to break her further if indeed that’s what happened.   

“Regina, I hope that I didn’t ruin your day.”

The woman before her blew her nose. “We are really going to do this?”  

“When you give the command.”  

There was so much warmth between them, so much hope emanating off of Regina. Fellow patrons were beginning to give them strange looks but Regina held on. Her hands remained firmly on Emma’s forearms, placed just so. The blonde wore her best smile and picked up the lunch bill. Regina’s hand slid into hers, sure to start the rumor mill. When they made it to the car, Regina remained in shock, partly smiling, partly shaking her head in disbelief. Making their way to the small home Emma had recently purchased, Regina followed her in. In order for something to grow it must have roots, and now Emma did.  

“Emma,“ Regina started but the words stuck somewhere between her brain and mouth when jade eyes turned to her. Sunlight caught her ringlets, turning them golden and giving off an angelic appearance. “I want to make a baby with you.”  

Something about the phrase made Emma smirk mischievously. “Usually, I require at least one date, but seeing as you are the Mayor of this fine town I can’t really say no, can I?” she teased, tossing her jacket expertly onto a hook by the door. A dorky celebration ensued **,** punctuated by the drumroll on the tabletop next to the door. Would the child they conceive do that as well one day, after a long day at school? Regina shook the thought from her mind. It would be all too easy to become enraptured in the fantasy of a child that was yet to be conceived.

Emma’s companion was still staring at her, contemplating God-knows-what behind those brown eyes. A million things. Potentially nothing at all. Mentally attempting to process everything that would be taking place now, and for a solid 18 years to come.  Emma imagined Regina already planning a nursery and which room it would belong in, the colors, furniture and more.  

“You can say no at any time.”  

“’Gina, it was my idea, I’m not saying no. I see that look you get every time you hold Neal and Robyn or when we pass the number of growing babies in Storybrooke. I know you want another baby. That’s what I’m here for. “

“She will be ours,” Regina said, looking up from under dark lashes.

“How do you know…?”

“In our world whenever two beings of the same gender came together to make a child through magical means it would always be the gender of the birthparents.”

Emma looked positively giddy,” I want her to have your eyes.”

The mayor chuckled,” Why mine?”

The blonde blushed profusely. “Just do,” she said, throwing in a bashful smile.

“We will just have to wait and see.”  

xoxoxo xoxoxo xoxo

It would be weeks before Regina felt adequately prepared. In those weeks she stocked Emma up on prenatal vitamins, home cooked meals, essential oils for relaxation and approved her maternity leave from work.  In return, Emma had prepared herself by removing all alcohol and conducted a thorough Charming Family house cleaning day. Killian had been all aboard until arriving at the Swan Abode.

Turning to Emma he gestured to his cabinet, “ Emma, what did you do with all the rum?”

Heavy the trash bag free of the can the blonde shrugged. “I threw it away. I don’t know why you need it with your enchanted flask.”

Guyliner made the wide-eyed look even more dramatic. “What? You did what? Nooooo!”

“Relax, Captain.”

“Swan, you never mess with a man’s rum. It’s...it’s an unspoken rule.” His index finger waggle had never been more amusing.

Moving around the corner Emma returned with a box full of all the rum she had purged from the house. “I said relax, now off t’ yer ship, mate.”

She pushed him out the door and sent him away. She had to make sure everything was perfect. David had already started being overly protective and Snow White was hovering with excitement. There had not been this good of news in what seemed like forever, and this time, they would all bear witness to her daughter’s pregnancy and birthing. Tonight was the night that she and Regina had the most chance of success. The full moon, which had something to do with amplifying magic, was high in the night sky, illuminating everything through the skylight. On top of that, it was perfectly in line with Emma ovulating.  Regina was setting about ingredients in their correct order, reading and re-reading the instructions, while Emma slipped into the room in the robe Regina brought her.  

“Are we doing this the old fashioned way?” Emma teased to a furrowed brow. “I’m kidding.”

For all intensive purposes, the brunette attempted to smile. She looked weary, nervous and excited all at once. She held out a spoonful of some foul-smelling liquid, and Emma gagged at the smell.

“Open.”

“The things you do for loved ones.” Emma said.  It wasn’t often Regina wore her heart on her sleeve, but Emma’s comment had struck a surprising chord. They didn’t speak the words, preferring action to verbalizing. Emma sank down in front of her, cupping Regina’s face.  

“We are about to make a child. There is nothing to worry about.” She dared a kiss on the forehead and heard the inhale from the brunette. Resting their foreheads together momentarily she slid around behind Regina and began massaging the tensed neck and shoulder muscles. Little by little she felt it slowly melting. Never more so than when her fingertips went into her hair, creating a tremble.  

“There is a part of this that I am nervous about.”  

“We have discussed this. I can take care of that myself. Just hand it to me when you are ready.”

“It will be more successful if you are, aroused,” Regina said, ceasing the head massage.  

It was Emma’s turn to chuckle, “Who said I wasn’t already? I came prepared Your Majesty.”

“Adequately?” Regina asked, rushing forward, “I want to be absolutely sure.”

“You know, for the woman in control and not liking her true self-exposed - you seem a hell of a lot more nervous.”

“It works better if…”

“Regina,” Emma said kissing the back of her head, ”I understand. Although if you could please address me as Miss Swan for a few moments. That would kick ass.”

“What?” Regina asked turning around.

“Just do it,” Emma said, positioning herself in the circle where the spell would be cast and undoing  the belt of her robe. “Put some heat in it when you say it, if you can muster any.”

“I fail to see…” Green eyes bore into hers boldly as pale fingertips ran the length of her thigh. Amber eyes were hidden partially by the directional casting rays from the moon as Emma teased over the lower part of the robe.  

“Please call me Miss Swan.”

Bewilderment gave way to something else entirely as Emma’s fingers traced trails over her own body. Curiosity.

“Ready whenever you are,” Emma breathed, slightly opening the robe. In the candlelight, she absolutely glistened without being anywhere near her sex.  

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Regina cleared her throat and flicked darkened brown eyes the blonde’s way, “Miss Swan, are you done playing games?”

“You said you wanted to make sure I was adequately aroused. I was picturing you and me in an apple tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.” Emma shot her a wink, trying to ease her worries. She had no idea why she had said that. Damn, that vile teaspoon of liquid Regina had given her to make her body more “receptive and open” was doing a helluvalot more than that.  Emma was going to blame it on that and pray to whoever listened to these sorts of prayers that Regina would equate it to the liquid as well. The truth was, Emma wanted it bad. Long before that teaspoon was ever a thought.

The brunette could not have looked more lost as she watched Emma’s two fingers find themselves being swallowed. Ladies did not touch themselves. The only pleasure to be had was to be given by their husbands. That is what mother had said as she watched Emma’s sex readily accept the caresses. Watching in fascination, she felt something come alive within her as the blonde moaned.

Emma wasn’t even paying attention to the brunette when she began murmuring in a strange tongue. She could feel the richness of Regina’s voice, as it was so near to her. Even though they had done several dry runs, the part where Emma had to get aroused was skipped until the final show. The spritz of rare herbs always caught her off guard.  Minutes passed, time had slowed. Everything felt hot. Emma’s skin radiated heat. The breath from the mouth next to her ear, adding to the inferno.

“Is it time Miss Swan?”

Emma groaned, shuddered and shivered at the voice in her ear, nodding consent. She had just full on masturbated in front of her boss, and future baby mother, riding out the quietest and longest orgasm she ever had. Thank God Robin had already made his contribution to this effort earlier, and wasn’t required to attend. Everyone had agreed it was best to keep the actual ritual private, out of respect for Emma’s dignity.  

Everything was still. Slowly her body temperature was returning to normal. Regina’s hopeful face gave life to everything that had just taken place.  

“It is done.” Regina said in very husky voice smoothing some flyways on Emma’s forehead.  “It’s important to stay focused,”

Urgently needing to sit, Emma did so and leaned her head onto Regina’s lap when she followed suit. “I want to have a child with you. I don’t think staying focused is the problem.”

“Well, that’s all that I ask.”

Butterflies settled. Regina didn’t look so nervous and Emma’s body cooled. A pale hand carried Regina’s lower, at first causing hesitation. Green eyes looked up as the hand gently stroked the one underneath. It ceased against her stomach, with no malicious intentions.  

“We are making a baby,” she said, leaving Regina’s hand against her abdomen - so she could caress her face.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of everything; sweet, cute, humor, drama, angst, some shots fired at ships. Only in the realm of this story. There isn't any OQ or CS hatred. They just don't fit the story I am telling. 
> 
> xoxoxoxo
> 
> UnfairestOfThemAll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The same warning in chapter 1 applies to EVERY chapter. If the story isn't to your taste please, don't be a dick. Just click out of it. I do not hate OQ or CS. I'm not saying that SQ is right or better, I just write it. 
> 
> Please let's be respectful of one another.
> 
> Thanks :)

Emma would never tell anyone how Regina had ended up on the floor next to her, in her arms with tears running down her face. Nor the way she so fiercely held onto the blonde, putting herself firmly between whatever may come. Emma did not need the words to be spoken - she knew that she was now as precious as Henry himself in Regina’s eyes, and nothing or no one would harm her. Not even after Regina’s last breath.  

They never left the circle or one another’s arms that night.  

When Regina emerged from Emma’s home the next day, she knew that a part of her life was forever changed. Though she did not want to refer to what she felt as hope, it certainly resembled it. Her cheeks were sore as if she spent the entire night smiling in her sleep. There was a lightness in her staccato steps as she briskly traversed the short distance to her office.

Ahead of Regina was Snow White, exiting the white picket fence in front of her loft. The nearer the brunette drew, the more apparent that Snow was humming happily to herself. “Good morning Snow,” Regina stated warmly.

Snow White didn’t have a chance in hell at containing her giddiness. It burst through every pore, like sunshine through the hemisphere. “Regina? Are we pregnant?! Please say yes!” If the childlike begging wasn’t enough, the prayer-like hand gesture certainly was cause for amusement.

“We won’t know for a little while.”

“What do you think, though, in your professional, magical opinion?” Snow’s bottom lip was caught between her teeth. This woman was not above a good hounding, that much was certain.

Regina’s mind swirled in optimistic apprehension. She didn’t want to wish misfortune upon the venture, but her instincts sang loud and clear that what happened last night was a success. Keeping a steady pace, Regina answered, “I don’t want to jinx it but I just...have this feeling.”

“Emma is still plenty young enough. We’ll keep trying.” Snow assured, resting her hand on Regina’s elbow.

“Jeez Mom, thanks for that,” Emma said as she ran to catch up to the animated women. She had remained at the house in order to finish wolfing down the healthy feast Regina had prepared for her. A thing Regina implied would be taking place again near lunch and dinner times.

“Well, this whole thing was your idea.” Snow sing-songed.

Sharing a smile with her partner-in-crime, Emma then shared it with her mother. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s not make a big deal out of it.”

The trio slowed when they noticed Snow White had stopped, warmly offering a compliment. “What you have done is selfless Emma, don’t minimize that.”

Glancing at mother dearest, Emma nodded. “Yes, Mom.”

“I think Emma knows if she needs anything, all she has to do is call. While it isn’t certain yet, what you have done is beyond appreciated.” Regina said, walking up to the blonde and straightening Emma’s red jacket. Her fingers grazed where the very future of their relationship would grow. The unmistakable mask of hope brightened **in** amber eyes.

“I’m going to be a grandma again. Your father and I are so excited!” Snow exclaimed. “Oh my gosh! Neal will love it. He’ll have a new playmate.”

“Is he excited to be an Uncle again?”

“I’ll ask him.” Snow’s head bobbed.

When she continued her walk into the school, Emma and Regina absolutely could not keep straight faces.

“My mother is a nut.”

“Snow’s just happy she can be around this time.”

Pale hands were shoved firmly into the pockets of warmed, red leather. “I can relate to that. I get my second chance with Henry. My mom gets hers with me.”

“You’re a good mother.”

“Are you sure about that? I seem to remember Henry acting out quite a bit when I came into the picture. Lying, stealing credit cards, sneaking out of the house, to name a few.”

“Henry saw who I really was.” Regina continued, her hands mirroring Emma’s as they folded into her pockets. “Or who I had been - depending on how you view it.”

“You wanted him - even though it gave Henry the power to break your heart.”

“He was ten. Good guys never lose and villains never win. Those are the rules.”

“Did you mean it?” Emma asked with a perturbed expression. “When you told my mom that you ‘just had this feeling’ earlier?”

“I can’t explain it but yes, I meant it.”

Taking hold of Regina’s hand outside the entrance to City Hall, Emma grinned like the fool she felt like. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she cried, “I feel it too. We’re going to be parents...again.”

The Savior’s smile was infectious. “We will be as long as you go home and rest, as discussed. I mean it Miss Swan.”

“Ooh, I just got Miss Swan’d.” Lowering herself into a mock bow, Emma kept her eyes on the ground. ”Anything else Madam Mayor?”

“I expect you in bed when I come by later.”

“Or?”

“Ten lashes.” Regina took the bait. To hell with beating around the bush.

“Promise?” Now Regina knew Emma was giving her a hard time. There was this twinkle in her eyes as misbehavior punctuated every feature. Regina’s pointed look harkened back to their early encounters. “Okay, okay. I’m going! Have a good day at work.”

“Don’t forget your vitamins,” Regina called to Emma’s back.

That woman was going to be the death of her.   **W** atching the blonde proceed down the sidewalk brought a flurry of emotions and fanned the flame of hope in the darkest parts of Regina’s blackened heart. The fate of the Swan-Mills family rested solely on the blonde’s ability to follow directions. _God Help Them All_ , Regina thought with a smile.

XOXOXOXOXO

Robin cornered Regina in the kitchen the night after the ceremony, attempting to initiate love-making. Or stoke the flames at the very least. They had gone from multiple times a day, every day, for so long that the absence of her left him aching.  Returning the fervent kisses, Regina traded positions with him, pinning him in the corner.

“I appreciate the gesture, but last night took a lot out of me.”

Crossing his arms stiffly, Robin Hood nodded.

“And what I did doesn’t count? Yesterday took something out of me too – literally!”

“Robin, I haven’t used that level of magic in some time. In the past, recovery time would have been minimal. But you know magic is different in this land. Your contribution before the ceremony was appreciated but this is apples and oranges.”

 “You didn’t come home.”

“I wasn’t out having a night on the town, Robin.  I was with Emma. Which is consequently, where I am headed now. Are you joining me?”

“Why are you seeing Emma again?”

Taking a deep breath and counting to ten before she speaking Regina waited for the technique to kick in. Sometimes it worked, other times not so much. “She could be carrying our child. I know this is going to make me sound crazy but I need to see her. Emma is too stubborn to be honest if I ask if she feels anything but well. I won’t be long.”

He regarded her carefully. “I want you to be happy Regina, but I don’t want you to get your hopes up. It’s too soon to tell.”

“This is Emma we’re talking about. Our future is growing in there. I can feel it.”

“We used magic Regina.”

“We could have adopted. It was one of the several options I suggested. You knew about the curse but that wasn’t what you wanted to hear. You were so hell-bent on impregnating me yourself as if your manhood was at stake. As if every failure didn’t make people look at me with their eyes full of pity. Pardon me if I came to the conclusion that for once, magic could create something beautiful without destroying me in the process.”

He had shrunken away from her, apologies logged behind the lump in his throat. Watching her chin quiver slightly didn’t make that any easier.

“I think I’ll sit this one out. Go to her. Emma.”

“Don’t wait up for me.” Regina tossed the words casually behind her. Hopefully, Emma wouldn’t see right through her when she arrived. The last thing they needed so early after the spell-casting was Emma doubting Robin and Regina’s ability to provide a stable family.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Remaining outside the door to gather her composure Regina took a few steadying breaths. The fear that Emma’s superpower would kick on the minute she laid eyes on Regina was off-set by the unlit house. If God was good, then the woman would be in bed as she had been instructed. The chances were less likely given it was Emma. Still, one could hope.

Entering, the house was quiet aside from the soft sounds of the television.  Light gently cast a shadow from the corners of the kitchen but all else was less than dimly lit. Making her way towards the blonde’s bedroom the next sound heard was the whirring of the fan Emma required to sleep.

As soon as lights had hit the window, Emma bolted towards her bedroom, diving under the covers and turning the fan on with a magical push. From the front of the house, she heard the opening and closing of the door with heels shortly behind it. One look from the brunette brought a smile to Emma’s lips.

“You leave the front-room television on?”

“I’m not used to having my own space. It was too quiet.”

“Did you rest at all today?”

“I didn’t go chasing after any criminals if that is what you are asking Madam Mayor. Are you feeling alright?”

“Yes. Last night was…”

“Magical? Beautiful, nerve-wracking?”

“All three. May I?” Regina asked, hands perched on the thin blanket Emma had dove under.

“I believe you have a lease of at least nine months.” Emma teased, raising her tank top.

“Any tenderness? Pain, discomfort of any kind?”

“No pain or discomfort.”

“Tenderness?”

The only thing tender was the light, warm touch of Regina’s hands on Emma’s body. When it ceased, it occurred to the blonde that Regina was awaiting a response.

“Uh, no. Not that I’ve noticed.”

“Good,” Regina whispered to herself. “That’s good.”

Rolling the tank top back into place, Regina’s eyes seemed unable to look away from Emma.

“What are you thinking?”

Clearing her throat to buy an additional few seconds, Regina broke the eye contact. “I can’t stop wondering about her. What she will look like, that sort of thing.”

“I’m pretty cute. Wonder no more.” Emma fluttered her eyelashes, creating a half-smirk from Regina.

“I can never repay you.”

“You already are by being an amazing mother to our son.”

Regina took a seat beside Emma. “You think I’m an amazing mother?”

A tilt of the head responded for the blonde. “You think I would do this for just anyone?”

“No,” Regina answered quietly, losing herself in the restless forest of her mind.

 “How are you feeling? You did all of the fancy, schmancy spellcasting.”

“A little tired actually. It is safe to say the adrenaline has worn off.”

Sinking into the pillows Emma lay facing the side Regina sat on. “Six years ago you were having me unlawfully arrested and then I was cutting down parts of your beloved tree.”

Regina allowed herself to lie facing Emma. “I believe you referred to it as picking apples.”

Rolling her eyes Emma grinned like a fool. “Do you remember showing up at Granny’s Inn with a basketful of them?”

“Oh, you mean the time you answered in your underwear and a tank top?”

Shooting the brunette, a discerning look Emma nodded. “Clearly I made an impression.”

“I…” Regina could come up with nothing further.

“It all came down to the number seven.” Emma quietly said “That was the number of addresses I had in the ten years before Storybrooke. My longest stint was two years.”

“What did you enjoy so much about Tallahassee? “

“I was searching for Neal.” The softness of Emma’s voice was further punctuated by the sadness. Regina’s knew her silence was more valuable than words. Having her there was a silent reassurance to Emma as thoughts had already threatened to smother the both of them. “It’s getting late,” Emma yawned, stretching lazily.

“I know.”

Sitting up on a forearm the blonde eyed Regina suspiciously. “’Gina?”

“Hmm?” The brunette’s amber eyes were hidden under sagging eyelids.

“Are you spending the night?”

“I’ll go in a few minutes.”

When a few minutes had come and gone Emma scooted closer whispering, “’Gina?”

No response came unless the soft sounds of steady breathing counted. The invincible Regina Mills had succumbed to sleep. Emma stealthily added a blanket over the woman, who appeared at peace with the world. Creeping back onto the bed Emma was finally able to calm her mind enough to do as ordered this morning, get some rest.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Returning to work felt amazing. It was nice to be given time off, and Emma had used it to spend as much time with Henry as the school would allow. They talked about the baby for a bit, not dwelling on it - but she could sense his excitement. Kicking back in her office was a lot more fun than staring at the four walls of her bedroom, willing herself to become pregnant.

David was testing the hidden sword compartment Gepetto had fashioned, turning the clock back several hundred years in the office. A simple touch was all it took for the hand-carved version of the Storybrooke square to slide out of the way - revealing his trusty sword.

“It’s perfect, right?”

“I love it,” stated Emma to a grin.

“He really outdid himself this time.”

“Between this and the magic wardrobe, I hope you paid him well.”

“Still making payments on that. You get what you pay for, though.“ David squeezed her shoulder, kissing her head. “You were worth it.”

“That’s sweet Dad.”

“Have you, Regina and Robin discussed names?”

“I don’t think I get to be a part of that.”

“No offense, but I really hope it isn’t Cora. It sounds like breaking glass.”

“Dad!”

“I’m just saying.”

“What would you name her? If you had another daughter.”

“Ruth.” He sunk into his chair. “After my mother. You would have loved her. She taught me that you didn’t need wealth to be happy.”

“Says the man who married rich.”

David swatted her with the latest copy of the Daily Mirror. “Your mother wasn’t rich when I met her.”

Leaning in Emma smiled, “I know. I went back in time remember?”

“Princess Leia.”

They snickered. “Thieving shepherd, I ship that.”

“You’d better.”

“If I didn’t, I never would have been born.” Tapping a pen against the desk, Emma chewed on her thoughts. “Life is kinda crazy, don’t you think?”

“Yeah. It was a lot simpler when you slept through a sword fightNow you’re all grown up and dating a pirate hundreds of years your senior. Our world didn’t have Tums so I thank God every day for modern medicine.”

“My past indicates I have a thing for men hundreds of years my senior. At least you guys were all frozen in time.”

“If you were going to choose someone to be your parenting partner, as much as it surprises me to say it, I’m glad it is Regina.”

“Fate chose her.”

“It doesn’t get everything wrong. You get to have my long, beautiful hair?”

"You miss it don't you?"

“Every day. What do you say we bust out of and patrol Main Street?”

“Do I get to drive?” inquired Emma with a crooked eyebrow.

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.”

“Dad!” She groaned, racing him to the cop car, narrowly losing the race.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

“Permission to board, Captain?” Emma shouted from the dock. Even from the distance, she could see Killian swaying unsteadily on his feet. He regained his balance by the time Emma had made her way to him but the stench of rum filled her nostrils as though the man had bathed in it.

“Granted, Swan.”

Hook almost forgot himself when he’d held out the flask. Quickly correcting the mistake, he brought it to his lips, taking a well-deserved pull. The back of his sleeve removed the offending liquid as the Captain placed his lips upon Emma’s.

Emma squinted at him before asking, “That was different. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing…I haven’t seen you in days.”

“You kiss me as if it’s been minutes.”

Hook was resting against the railing along the bow of the ship, his eyes focused on the horizon. “I-I want to be with you, Emma.”

“So be with me,” she said attempting to steal another kiss, her hand reveling in the softness of his hair. Despite his wish not to be responsive, a part of him couldn’t turn her away. Emma Swan could bring out the devil with the most innocent of looks. But this time, Hook needed something beyond that.

“I would love nothing more. You have to believe me.” He dragged his hook along the wood behind her, making his mark. “I’m afraid that I have something to ask you, Swan. I need a straight answer.”

“Okay…”

“Do you see a future with me?”

“Killian…”

His finger rushed to her lips. “It’s ‘Yes’ or ‘No’, Swan.”

“Yes.”

“Then why did you choose to have a child with Regina and not with me?”

“Regina is my friend. She is my son’s mother - and an excellent one at that.”

“I’m just your boyfriend, right?   That isn’t enough for you?”

“I don’t understand where this is coming from.”

“It’s coming from me. I want to be with you. I know that I want to be with you. I have denounced my ways, turned my back on everything I am.”

“I never asked you to.” Tears stung at Emma’s eyes. “Robin…”

“Yes, let’s talk about how you may be carrying his child. You don’t even know him.”

“The person I don’t know right now is you. Before when we talked about this, you were so incredibly supportive. What changed?”

Emma circled around the drunken pirate was easy. When he tried to follow, he stumbled, ending up on all fours at her feet.

“I realized that you will never give that part of yourself to me. A part that you so willingly gave to Regina,” he gritted. Captains never begged.

“The difference is at the end of the day Regina will always stick around.” Emma turned and walked away, done with the conversation.  But Hook’s next words stopped her dead in her tracks.

“No love, having my child in your belly would remind you of Balefire. That’s what you are really afraid of.” Hook sneered at her, pulling himself upright via the bow’s railing.

“Don’t.” Emma’s hand was out. Anger spilled down her cheeks in a clear river to meet a quivering chin at its end.

“You’re afraid that giving your heart to me means you will have to trust me enough to allow me to get too close. And you can’t have that Swan. Having a child with me would be a constant reminder – the eyes of my baby staring back at you – just like Henry does today.” Moving smoothly for a moment his face, gained proximity to Emma’s. Feeling that pain exposed.

“Don’t…” Emma’s body radiated with energy. Her hand was shaking when he clasped it.

“Let me prove you wrong Swan.”  

When Emma turned away it was certain that she would not be coming back. The ashes of the future uncertain as the wind that carried them towards their destinies. Backing out of the dock parking lot Emma, glanced back only long enough to see Hook watching her drive away. After everything they had been through being issued an ultimatum was the last thing Emma had imagined facing. And they had been through Hell and back.

                                                                          XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

There were no words when Regina burst through the doors. Robin would be joining her shortly, but for now, she was on her own. Quickly she was being led to the waiting area by the first nurse in sight. Henry hugged her, moving his backpack out of the seat next to his to make room.  

“What happened?”

“No one knows yet. We were having breakfast. Mom mentioned being a little dizzy but she seemed okay. It happened so fast.”

“You got her here. This is the best place for her.”  

Returning with their respective cups of coffee, Snow White, Neal and David filled the seats around the Mills.

“Any news?”

David answered, “None.”

Snow White appeared positively beside herself. One hand was covering her mouth as she leaned into David’s chest. “I should have made her lie down,” she said to no one in particular.

“Where is the bad guy when you need something to hit?” muttered David, holding Snow reassuringly.

 “Regina Mills, room 108,” the intercom crackled its interruption. Leaving her things with the Charming’s, Regina wearily walked to the designated room.

Inside, the too white walls screamed of sterilization and made the already pale-skinned blonde appear even paler.

“Hey,” Emma offered by way of greeting.

“Emma!” Regina rushed to her. “It’s okay. We don’t have to try anymore.”

“We’ve only tried once Regina. I’m fine, really. Why are you immediately jumping on the ‘something is wrong’ bandwagon?”

“I did just receive a call saying you were being hospitalized.”

“I fainted. It’s not a big deal.”

“It is a very big deal Emma. We don’t know for sure what that spell could have done to you, pregnancy aside.”

Fixing the brunette with jade eyes, Emma stated, “Review the mental tape. I think we both know exactly what it did to me.”

Regina appeared flushed with color. The conversation was interrupted by the knock on the door, Robin followed by Doctor Whale. The kiss Regina was given lit the tiny flame of jealousy and equally so that of happiness within the blonde. Regina was loved.  

“Miss Swan, I have a few questions that I’d like to ask you before we talk about your results. Have you been experiencing any sleepiness or mood swings?”

“I’m always tired Doc. No to the mood swings,” Emma answered, fingers running through her hair.

“Cramps?”

“Somewhat.”

“Constipation?”

“Nope.”

“My next question is purely professional, have your breasts been sore?”

Emma mouthed _‘What the fuck?_ ’ to Regina, but shrugged, “They aren’t too bad. Hit me with the news Doc.”

“Sugar-coated or straight?” Whale asked, glancing at the chart in his hand and then to the trio.

“Straight.”

Emma took hold of Regina’s hand, the three of them held their breath.

Clearing his throat, “Okay… congratulations Miss Swan, you’re pregnant.”

“It worked,” whispered Regina.

“Holy shit, it worked,” Emma whispered, victory written all over her.

“We’re going to have a baby,” Robin dropped to his knees and began to cry. Turning to embrace the blonde, Regina held her securely.

“We did it,” she quietly cried. Emma led Regina’s hand to her stomach Emma smiled.

“She’s in there.”

“Might I?”

Emma watched as Robin Hood kissed Regina before placing a hand on her as well. So much happiness. Both of them looking at Emma with such joy. Crowding the door were Henry, Neal, Snow White and David.

“We’re pregnant,” Emma answered before they could ask.

“What’s pregnant?” Neal asked, forehead scrunched in confusion.

“Your sister is going to have a baby growing inside her belly, remember? She’s having it for Regina and Robin.”

“When Emma wants to have a baby, is it Regina’s turn to grow it in her belly?”

Snow White chuckled. “We’ll talk about it when you are bigger, okay?”

“Okay, Mommy.”

Snow was positively beaming. “We are so happy for you. And Emma, you don’t get to scare me like that. My heart can’t handle it.”

“Says the woman who endured it being pulled into two pieces.”

“Wait, so what did you determine was the cause for her fainting spell?” Regina turned to Whale, who was watching this family moment unfold awkwardly.

“Feeling faint is actually common in the first trimester. Although, the next time you feel dizzy my advice is to take a seat as soon as possible.”

“I’m really pregnant?” Emma inquired with a cocked eyebrow.

“Really. I would also like to recommend that you get more fluids. Your urine was very concentrated. I’ll have a nurse fetch you an IV and you can be on your way shortly,” Dr. Whale informed.

What made Emma snicker, was the good Doctor’s face when he tried to exit and David had stood taller blocking doorway.  Their noses nearly brushing before Whale could make his exit.

“Still a little raw about Mom and Whale?” Emma asked.

“What?” Regina followed-up, shocked at the embarrassment flooding Snow White’s features.

“Not at all,” David stated detached. “We belong together.”

“What I wouldn’t give for Regina to have another sleeping curse,” Emma teased to a smug look from her companion.

“I vote we use it on Whale. No one could love him,” David assuredly stated.

“David!” chided Snow White, “That was unnecessary.”

“You don’t have to love someone to lie with them.” Emma interjected.

“Gross.” Henry added.

“Keep thinking like that Kid. I am not ready to be a grandma yet.”

Their teenager rolled his eyes,” Says the group of people who would have been arranging my marriage.”

“We were very progressive,” Snow White assured.

It was all Emma could do not to burst into laughter. Only her mother would have a response to that effect. Shaking her head, she found that Regina still seemed to be in a fair amount of shock. The woman’s eyes yearningly examining the blonde, taking hold of one hand.

“Stop it. Whatever, worries you have right now put them away. Operation Baby Mama is a go,” Emma assuredly said.

Just then multiple phones went off, with all eyes drifting towards Emma.

“Hook is downstairs. Shall I fetch him or would you rather your father sort him out?” Snow questioned.

“Swan?”

“Think fast.” David warned, searching the blonde for any signs of approval.

With a nod, Emma granted her permission for him to be lead to the group. Noticeably absent was the scent of rum. It appeared it was not 5 o’clock somewhere this early afternoon. His oceanic blue eyes alight with worries unspoken.

“Permission to enter?” He requested, oceanic gaze piercing hard jade.

“Granted.” Emma answered.

When Killian’s eyes came to rest on the two women holding hands, his jaw tightened. Then his fist. It could have been worry but Emma got the feeling jealousy was about to rear its ugly head.

“Mom, could you take the boys for a snack?” Emma hinted, motioning for David to follow.

“Could we speak in pri…”

“No, we can’t.”

He looked away, steeling himself. “I came to tell you that I’m sorry, Emma.”

“For which part? The part where I don’t love you? Where you issued the ultimatum about me giving you a child? Or when you used my son as a weapon?”

Groaning, Hook pinched the bridge of his nose. “All of the above. I was drunk.”

“You’re a pirate. I wasn’t aware that state would be an issue.”

“A man does things, stupid things, when he gets scared.”

“No Killian, a boy who never grew up to be a man does.”

Wounded at the utterance, Killian backed away. “Are you breaking up with me?”

“I…” Emma’s mouth opened then closed.

“We’re True Love’s Swan. You don’t get to throw that away.”

Behind Emma’s head she felt the heat from the unformed fireball in Regina’s hand. The brunette was clearly warming up for a warning shot.

Now Emma’s jaw set, “We aren’t my parents. You can’t just demand a child because suddenly you’ve developed a Regina Complex. When you didn’t see me for three days you could have come to the house. You could have talked to me about what was going through your mind but you didn’t do either of those things.”

 “There is nothing here for me without us Emma.”

Emma nearly laughed, “Another ultimatum.”

“Last one, I promise.”

“I’m pregnant Killian.” She caressed his face, watching the weight of those three words hit him like a medicine ball to the chest.

“So soon?” His voice hardly above a whisper.

“Whale just confirmed it.”

His icy look turned into a point. “Congratulations Regina, mate.”

“Thank you.” They returned.

“I love you…”

Hook’s finger rushed to her lips. “Can we end that sentence there? No but’s.”

“I did something beautiful for our friends. All you can think about is you.”

“A part of him is growing inside of you Swan. Maybe with magic, a part of Regina is too. Why did they do to deserve all of you?”

“Now you’re pissed at Robin?”

“Yes!” He growled, slamming his hand on the railing next to Emma.

Firmly inserting himself between Emma and Killian, Robin forced him back a few steps. “If I were you mate, I would back up a little. You see, my family and I have had some very good news and I won’t have you spoiling it.”

“I would never hurt Emma.” Hook breathed, nose to nose with the thief. “Ever.”

“Oh, I’m making certain sure of that.”

“Zelena offered to open a portal to anywhere I want to go.”

Emma was no longer able to look at him but the twitch of her false smile said enough. “Don’t let me hold you up then Captain Hook.”

Each and every clench of Killian’s jaw put Regina and Robin on edge. Though the men were no longer nose to nose Robin couldn’t shake the feeling that the Captain wasn’t done. The working of his jaw alone was enough to cause concern. Add to that mix the glare at the brunette and there was no telling what would happen.

“I'm not coming back, Swan."

"I heard you." Her eyes had never been so devoid of emotion. Red-rimmed and leaking every so slightly. "I can't stop you from going. I won't...safe travels Captain Hook."

His heart was shattering into hundreds of pieces as the invisible hand of Emma Swan, squeezed it full of pain with her words. Worse yet, was the realization that it would not turn to dust and end the misery. Each day would be another level of torment to endure. Yet, even in this moment as the last, Killian was unable to convince her that happiness was being together. 

"Safe travels Savior."

Emma mustered a broken smile as Killian approached her with care to their companions. Lightly kissing her hand, he held it for seconds that flew by them. With it, the burning fire that was their love slowly began to devour him. Exiting the room made no difference. Breathing oxygen that Emma was not would make no difference. Nor would entering the portal Zelena would create for him. But a man did not beg to be somewhere he was no longer welcome. 

Even if that meant the heart of the woman he loved.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer to the poly but still not quite there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay but I am having to seek my beta's help heavily for what comes next. This story has already morphed, in a lot of ways, so far from where it began in my mind. Purely positive in my mind and I just want to thank everyone as they continue to read and support it. 
> 
> The feedback has been phenomenal and I cannot wait to see where this journey takes us :)

**Chapter 3**

Soft speech emanated through Emma’s door. Since Emma had become pregnant with her child it was all Regina could do not to walk the entire house every few hours. If anything the fact that Emma had fainted once before did enable the brunette to convince her to stay in the mansion with herself, Robin and Henry. Though It had become increasingly difficult to unwind at the end of the day. Not book nor wine would satisfy this mother. She was anxious all of the time. Robin seemed to sleep for the two of them as he rarely stirred when Regina went for her nightly walks.  Even though Henry was a teenager she still found herself watching him sleep. Currently, he was sprawled haphazardly across the bed with the blanket wrapped around his foot but otherwise safe.

 

While Regina walked the house she checked each and every door or window. Everything was secure, protecting her sleeping family. The speech when she passed Emma’s room this time had increased in volume. Regina remained on the precipice knowing all too well how it felt to have your privacy invaded.  

 

The unintelligible speech quickly changed course, “Get out!”

 

Appearing inside fireballs in hand Regina was met with quite the scene. Emma screamed, Hook yelped and floundered over the footstool.

  

"Bloody hell Regina!" Hook exasperated. "We're just talking." 

 

"Hook was leaving." Emma's pointed look did not go unnoticed by either attending party.  

 

"But Swan, there won’t be another chance. Zelena is going to open the portal tonight." The step he began to take earned him a push to the chest from a much stronger than she appeared Regina.

  

"Whatever conversation you think you were having, consider it finished."  

 

Hook took a step back, Regina moved forward again. It was unlike her to make use of physical touch, not when she had magic readily available in spades. The unexpected nature of her touch along with the eyes belonging to a Queen from Hook's past, created a chill in his bones. He would have turned to leave but instead his back met the wall. Regina's magic surged forward as she lifted him into the air. There was a moment where the threat of being disemboweled crossed Hook's mind.

 

Seconds turned into minutes until Regina's satisfaction that the message was received adequately. Releasing the rum-scented pirate with a thump, he unceremoniously landed on his ass. In took a moment for the little wit Hook had to return before he exited via the window. It took mere seconds from that exit for Regina to have Emma's lips upon hers. It was so unlike Emma to await a response after breaking contact. 

 

"That was the hottest thing I have ever seen you do." 

 

"Tell me it's the pregnancy hormones." Regina waved her hand dramatically causing Emma to shrink back. 

 

"I...no, I wanted to kiss you."  

 

"Why was the Team Charming, Pirate mascot in my home at this hour?" 

 

Gesturing to a spot on the bed Emma took a seat. Joining her was a necessary evil as the kiss replayed in Regina's mind. She was definitely going to need time to think about the latest turn of events.  

 

"He thinks," Emma paused, pacing the room." no, he wants to think that our daughter is his." 

 

"What?! Emma, is there any chance of that?" Regina asked wanting to fireball someone or something in the near vicinity to ashes. In this moment her temper could be felt to ends of her existence. It would be just like fate to throw in a jab.  

 

"Regina." Emma stated, eyes wide with a hand over her mouth. 

 

"What? I am tired, sick and tired as a matter of fact of this...bullshit. I am so close to being happy and once again it's about to be taken from me. Why do I continue to do the 'right thing' when this is how it turns out? How it will always turn out." Regina had risen from her spot on the bed and was pacing, ranting about fate and pirates.

 

"You know that scene in the movie Hercules where Hades hair catches fire?" 

 

 "Emma, I am trying to talk through my feelings so I don't lose my shit and you want to talk about Hades?" Regina had ceased pacing but drummed her fingers on the bedside nightstand. "On the other hand, I could possibly get a raven to Sharon seeking Hades help." 

 

"Who is Sharon and what does she have to do with the Hades?" 

 

"Sharon is Hades secretary in the Underworld. We conducted a lot of business." Regina explained simply as if it were common knowledge. 

 

"Well, okay but your hair is on fire."  

 

"Very funny. My hair..." The conjured mirror stole the oxygen from Regina's lungs as red flames danced to the ends of her hair. "I'm fine." 

 

Emma had risen, "Our daughter is exactly that, ours. I never even slept with Hook, he was on some mumbo jumbo about being my True Love again," At which Regina could not refrain from making a disgusted expression and turning her face away. Emma lightly touched her chin bringing them face to face. "What you did to protect us, that was amazing."   

 

"It was nothing." Despite that, the blush creeping up Regina's neck and into her cheeks, told another story. 

 

"If you say so. Still hot." 

 

Amber eyes darted to and from Emma's lips. Jutting her chin upwards in a challenge Emma awaited response. No was completely acceptable though the lack of fireballing the first time around seemed a promising start. The Queen recognized this as Emma of old and met her in the middle with a gleam that had been missing for some time.  Regina wanted Emma to kiss her again, which one-part scared her and one-part thrilled her.

 

“What is stopping you Miss Swan?"

 

"I can't kiss you until I know it's okay. And you might want to go tell Robin, I’m not sure." 

 

"Why does that matter?" 

 

Busying her hands Emma glanced away, "Despite my previous actions...your choice and Robin matter.” 

 

"Just not the first time around." 

 

Shaking her long, blonde mane Emma grinned. "God I love that little crinkle you get at the corner of your eyes when you are about to deliver some epic-level snarkiness." 

 

"I've had some practice." 

 

"Yeah, I met you in your prime. You've still got it." Emma maneuvered herself to rest against the headboard with some effort as she brought legs onto the bed. Pushing against her side with a grimace.

 

"I know Princess; we don't like Hook. No argument there but could you not use my ribcage to headbang por favor?" 

 

Joining the two ladies in her life on the bed Regina set about doing what came so naturally where children were concerned. Emma was shushing their daughter when Regina leaned towards the area where the pushing had taken place. Reassuring her Little Princess all was safe despite an uninvited, pirate being in the room only a short time ago. Then the blonde did something unexpected and smiled gazing at Regina. 

 

 It was a look that Regina was beginning to recognize even before Emma amplified whatever emotions their daughter was sending to her. The little girl who was stealing Regina's heart called out. Placing her hand on Emma’s womb the other mother and daughter shared a reassuring touch. Their daughter had been frightened if the sound of her little heartbeat stampeding away was any indication. Both mothers placed a hand on the womb, feeling the little movements within until they each felt the push.

 

“Shh, my child.” Regina softly spoke. “You are safe.”  

 

When the little one's panic receded Emma created a soft white glow that illuminated her womb. Shadowed inside was their baby who had pressed herself against the side of the womb closest to Regina's voice. Tears dripped slowly from the brunette’s eyes. Regina placed a kiss as best as possible to the side of Emma's stomach 

 

Kissing the little round head Regina continued to do what she did so well where her children were concerned. Emma had begun crying softly at the sight.  

 

“You are safe to Emma.” Regina peered up at her as she continued to caress the belly housing their child. “It isn’t just our child that I care about. I wouldn’t allow any harm to befall you either.” 

 

There was a split second between the unexpected kiss Regina placed on pale, pink lips and the surprised inhale that followed. It was as slow and steady taking all the necessary time to chase the lightning through their bloodstreams. Emma's hand found Regina's as the taste of her mouth invaded every sense.  

 

“I was prepared to fireball someone to the depths of the Underworld for you.” Regina stated softly against the lips she had all too gently devoured.  

 

With her head firmly propped against Regina’s shoulder Emma had to ask, “That’s a real place? I thought you may have been kidding earlier.” 

 

“It is. I wasn't.” 

 

“Regina?” 

 

“Hmm?” Weariness hung in Regina’s voice as the adrenaline seeped away.  

 

“Is Santa Claus real?” 

 

Regina’s laugh warmed them both. “That I do not know.” 

 

“But it’s possible, right? You were real.” 

 

“I wouldn’t rule him out.” 

 

“Do you think we could find out and take the kids?” 

 

“My two children or my grown child?” Regina poked.  

 

“Shut up. You love me.” Emma nestled into the warmth and security provided. The light provided by her hand had dimmed taking with it the view of their little one.  

 

It was in the darkness that Regina found she did love Emma, very much.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

With only one way to put Regina’s mind at ease as to the paternity of their unborn child, Emma had scheduled a DNA test. She was far enough along that miscarriage was no longer a looming threat. Though Captain Hook was gone Zelena had gotten a letter to him and he had happily supplied the saliva necessary. Tomorrow Emma, Robin, Regina and the unborn would be providing their samples for comparison.

“This body has already given you a son.” Emma smiled reassuringly,” It will do the same with our daughter.”

“Hook would have rights.”

“He would if she were his.”

All Regina managed was a nod. “What happens to our agreement if she is his child?”

Emma chewed on her lip, “That would kinda involve sleeping together and there wasn’t much time for that, all adventures considered. When we were casting the spell all I could think about were reason I wanted this.”

“Just because you believe something doesn’t make it true.”

Having turned away Regina was attempting to process as quickly as her mind would allow. The hand on her shoulder had other ideas.

“That is exactly what makes it true. I’ll admit, I wanted to give you a child more than anything else.” Emma’s fingers played in the longer, raven mane that had been growing. “You deserve everything you have ever dreamed of for having to live through everything you did not. If I were able to be a part of that, I was damn well going to do so.”

Regina’s shoulders rose and fell in deep, steady patterns. For she had a confession of her own.

“I was never going to have Robin’s child. Even though we both wanted to.”

“Why not?”

Sighing at having to lend her fears a voice, Regina continued “Long ago I drank a potion. It was meant to prevent me from birthing heirs. To hurt my mother. Robin and I thought that by being True Love’s it would break the curse but it ruined my eggs as well. You know, there were actually times I felt my magic open, free only for my body to close off later.”

“That is terrible Regina.”

“It’s true what my mother said, I was the only one standing in the way of my happiness.”

“Let’s see, Neal abandoned me the minute shit got too real for him. Hook was jealous of my best friend. You know what?” Jade eyes were alive with mischief. “We have something better than that.”

“We do?”

Linking their pinkies, Emma continued “Truest fucking Love. We are best friends. I’m carrying your child. Bad eggs, good eggs, this baby is already going to be the snarkiest of them all.”

“Heaven help us when she becomes a teenager.”

“Why? You have the police in your back pocket. Her grandma was a bandit and her other mother was a pretty troublesome teenager in Boston back in her day. I believe we can manage. I know this may be difficult for you but..." Adopting a pose, she had grown to love Regina pulled the blonde’s arms around her. There they remained with the sun on its descent below the horizon. The darkest hours never come in the night Regina thought woefully. Emma’s heat was a warm welcome, breaking up so much anxiety. It felt natural that they be together. Even natural enough that they should have a child together. True to Emma’s wish it seemed the possibility of it being their child would be proven shortly.

"My children are my purpose Emma."

"Am I allowed to talk now?"

"You may." Chuckling Regina rolled her eyes.

"We are in this together. Our children will have the best of everything and I am not speaking about materialistically. It's because they will have you Regina. You, Robin and me."

"Promise to be the bad guy sometimes?"

"But you are so good at it!"

One arched eyebrow later they dissolved into laughter. "Okay. I promise to uphold the law as written by Mama Mills."

"Idiot."

"You love me." Teased Emma, trying like hell to silently absorb the pain from the silent woman in front of her. Even a fraction could mean the difference to someone on the edge. The tiniest bit would do, as Emma rested her head on Regina's shoulder. Their breathing the only sound to the descent of the sun. Illuminating everything darkness the way only nightfall could.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

It was the morning of the DNA appointment. Robin had an afternoon playdate with Robyn, he would be joining the two women at Storybrooke Hospital shortly afterwards. With driving to distract from her worries, Regina was focused on the interesting development in their relationship.

“I told Robin that you kissed me.”

“He made me breakfast this morning so he must not be too upset with me.”

“You should have seen the look on his face when I demonstrated _how_ you had kissed me.”

“Again, he must not have been too upset.”

“I don’t think so.” Regina sipped her coffee, tempting Emma with the aroma of the perfect hit of caffeine.

“Are you upset with me?”

“Please understand that where we come from that was frowned upon. It wasn’t something that ladies did.”

Emma snorted,” It wasn’t something women talked about. They did it. My Mom and Red.”

“Ew.”

“Yeah, she gave me this jewelry box her Dad had given her. Inside were some letters…” Emma blew air out of her mouth. “I learned way more than I ever needed to. You were the Queen though; you could have anyone you wanted.”

“The Evil Queen.” Regina took another sip. “Not exactly someone inspiring love.”

“When Snow White lost her ring in my time adventure gone wrong, the person it led me to was you.”

“So?”

“True Love follows that ring Regina.” Emma kissed her cheek. “Tell him about that one too.”

“I will.”

“Your breasts were perfect.”

Regina swerved to miss nothing before casting a dark look in Emma’s direction. “That is what you were thinking about? I could have killed you.”

“No, I’m thinking about that now. You had them on display. Hey, whatever happened to that…” Emma attempted to demonstrate the richness of the Queen’s voice. “sound? The mayor sort-of sounded like that but sassier.”

“I don’t know dear.” Regina tapped into the deepest part of her range. “Do you have a preference?”

A plump, pink bottom lip found itself between teeth as Emma held her arm out. Every inch was raised bumps with the hair standing at attention. “No preference really. Definitely feels like the first time.”

Taking a spot near the door Regina placed the Mercedes in park before turning to Emma.

“Emma, are you…?”

“Attracted to you?”

“I was going to ask if you were bisexual but I suppose that is more direct for our purposes.”

“Yes.” Emma stated, turning in her seat to face the brunette. “To both questions.”

“I see.”

“You never answered if you were upset with me.”

“I’m not upset. The thought of anything between us never occurred to me beyond friendship.”

“I won’t say any more about it then.” Emma’s smile was so heartbreakingly sincere.

Regina caught Emma’s hand, “Could we take it slowly?”

“Take it slowly?” Emma repeated for clarity’s sake.

“I enjoy the time we’ve been spending together. Just as I have enjoyed when you kissed me. Granted, I had no idea what you wanted.”

“I just wanted a kiss back ‘Gina.” Emma said, leaning on the center console, putting herself within reach.

Topaz eyes went from the darkening jade to Emma’s lips. “Right here?”

“Did you have somewhere else in mind?” Wiggling her eyebrows Emma ceased her amusement when she saw the imagery dancing behind the richness of brown eyes.

Closing the gap between them Regina brought Emma the rest of the way with the aid of a gloved hand. Regina’s heart hammered away in the cage of her chest. It was thrilling, unfamiliar and yet exceptionally so. The blonde felt like another piece of the puzzle falling into place.

“Are you tricking me?” Emma murmured into maroon lips.

“Whatever do you mean?”

“You’re afraid to go in there so the only way you can avoid it is to make-out with me.”

“Is it working?”

Stretching, Emma closed her eyes putting her head against the headrest. “Is that how you kiss Robin every day? Cause damn.”

“Play your cards right Miss Swan and it may be how I kiss you every day.”

“We’ve touched on this Miss Swan thing; you can’t just go calling me that all willy nilly. It is distracting.”

“I called you that all the time when we first met.”

“Yep. I remember.”

Holding out her hand. “Ready?”

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Doctor Whale glanced between the three adults in the room, Robin arriving just in time. “You want to find out who the child’s parents are?”

“I am sure you understand Viktor, we used magical means to achieve this over science. We would like to be certain that everything is as it was intended to be.”

Emma was ever grateful that the brunette had such a way with words. It really took the pressure off when her.  She smiled quickly for assurance purposes as Whale looked between them once more curious than ever and began to prep for the procedure.  

 

“Our daughter does not like him,” Emma whispered to the pair.

 

“He seems like a creep,” Robin added in support.

 

With the passage of time, Emma’s connection had brought loads of envy from Regina. Emma could sense so many things when it came to their hardly developed child. Her likes, dislikes, favorite foods, places, and even people. The child would send her “vibes” as Emma so eloquently called them. It wasn’t as if there had been an abundance of magical children in the Enchanted Forest. While their daughter would not be the first by any means, with the family tree that her mother’s brought to the table she would certainly be a unique addition to the group.  

 

Dr. Whale made his return holding out a cotton swab to each woman. “Say ah.”  

 

This little demand was promptly followed by one hell of a punch when Emma’s right arm shot out. Whale flew into the cabinetry behind him, cradling his nose.  

 

“What the hell was that for?!” He snarled through a blood-soaked mouth. Already the blackness of his eyes was only further annunciated by the buttercream color of his dyed hair. Robin’s hackles had been raised as he poised himself between mother and child.

 

“It….wasn’t me.” Emma’s hands had shot to her swollen abdomen. Catching Regina’s eyes, the blonde swallowed hard.  

 

Doctor Whale’s snarl hadn’t completely vanished but he made post haste on jotting down a quick note. His nurse rushed to aid him, ushering him to another room.  

 

"Okay, so she does not like Dr. Whale." Nodding the brunette seemed to chew it over. "I can't really say I blame her." 

 

"Me either but I can't exactly stand before and judge and say my fetus made me do it."  

 

Sadly, Regina saw Emma's point. Lowering herself to the little one she tucked some onyx colored hair behind her ear. "While that was genius my little one it was also wrong. Now, I will forget that happened but you have to promise me something, alright?" Glancing up at Emma whose sign of solidarity was a thumb up. "You are a very special girl but you can't use your mother's body or magic to hurt people just because you don't like them. Leave that to Mommy, Daddy and I. We will not let anything happen to you." 

 

Placing a kiss upon Emma's belly, Regina stood. The monitor began to beep rapidly drawing the brunette’s attention.  

 

"It's just my heart rate. Nothing's wrong." Emma answered the unasked question. 

 

"It wasn't that high a moment ago." Bracing herself to fetch medical personnel Emma caught Regina's arm.  

 

"Believe me, there is no mystery. It'll slow down in a minute, listen."  

 

Sure enough, the rhythm of Emma's heart returned to a steady rate within a few minutes. Panic receded from the topaz eyes, replaced by reassuring calm. Emma was fine. It was probably just the activity. 

 

It was in silence that Robin scrutinized the interaction between his True Love and the woman he hoped was carrying his child. The warmth in Regina’s touch he recognized. The appearance of the smile reserved for those she loved. Emma was rapidly becoming a part of that. His own pulse quickened at the exchange and he was ever so grateful it wasn’t he hooked up to the machine.

 

When Doctor Whale made his return, two blackened eyes later to continue the procedure, it was those eyes that kept Emma calm. The sharp pinch of the needle caused her to hold Regina's hand and grit her teeth. When it was all said and done Regina bought her girls some organic ice cream. Secretly it was a reward for knocking the daylights out of the good doctor. 

 

 Some things would never change.  

 

 

XOXOXOXOXO

The next week was absolutely grueling for Regina. Emma was un-phased about the DNA testing, it was easy for her, Regina thought. She already knew that she was the mother. Flipping the options in her mind Regina sought comfort in wine. On the one hand, Robin Hood was a great father, after all, they had wanted to try for a daughter. He would be solid, steady and true to all parties involved.

_Someone as fair, intelligent and, sparkling as her mother._

Having kept his distance since the night Hook had attempted to establish contact with Emma didn’t mean he was out of the picture yet. If Zelena had been able to get him that letter it meant that the Captain had a means to return. Regardless that Regina believed Emma when she said the pair had never slept together, the brunette was not willing to risk another visit. So if she believed it, what was she afraid of? They would have to sit down and deal with Hook together. Bringing Regina around to the next point of contention, what if she and Emma had created a baby together?

It absolutely would not make Regina want her daughter any less. Already she was imagining a future in which the child had long, flowing blonde hair chasing around Henry or being completely underfoot. Playing in Regina's makeup at the vanity then crashing through a mud puddle in a new dress. Everything about her down to the dimple and the eyes Emma insistently wanted to be like the brunettes.

The dreams had morphed into something beyond only a fantasy. She wanted this child to be with Emma. The one who had chosen to go above and beyond the call of duty to make this dream a reality. The one who's body was able to create, as well as carry, the newest addition to their family. The one whose spittle was currently dribbling out of her mouth and onto Regina's bare shoulder. That Regina could do without but they would have a child soon. Spittle was going to be the least of their concerns.

_This body has already born you a son._

They were stuck together for the rest of their natural lives. Why that didn't get under Regina's skin was no longer a mystery. In fact, it was a thought she rather enjoyed. Yes, the blonde could cause the hackles to raise and temporarily bring the Evil Queen out of her hiding by being insufferable. The other side of that was Emma could also be a truest, brave and loyal companion, willing to do absolutely anything for the ones she loved. Regina wasn't the easiest woman to get along with by any stretch of the imagination but Emma would be loved to the ends of the earth if it were allowed.

Wiping the side of her mouth with a summoned handkerchief Regina took care not to wake the sleeping woman. Having become quite sick in the night the brunette couldn’t bring herself to leave the aching Emma alone. When Emma had nestled into the crook of her arm, resting her belly against Regina’s side it was a done deal. Regina absentmindedly stroked it. The sun was only beginning to rise and soon the brunette would be up preparing coffee and toast for herself as well as a healthy breakfast for her family. All five of them. Leaning towards those lips once more she placed a slow, unsuspecting kiss upon them. Her heart hammered.

Then the baby shifted against her hand.

“Mommy is going to see you really soon sweetheart.”

“Five more minutes.” Emma murmured.

“Rest as long as you need.”

Pulling Regina’s arm over her Emma repeated, “Stay with me five more minutes.”

Swallowing hard Regina replied, “I’m not going anywhere, Emma.”

“If it is the last thing you do?”

“That’s right.”

Seemingly appeased, Emma settled once more. “This will all be over soon and I think it has been the most heartbreakingly beautiful thing I have ever done.”

“We just added another life sentence. I wouldn’t call that soon.”

“I’m talking about whatever we’re doing.”

“Do you plan on going somewhere?”

“Don’t patronize me, Regina.”

“I wasn’t. Happy endings aren’t always what we think they will be. Maybe this is just another piece of  all of ours."

Raising her head from the pillow, "All of ours?"

"What you are doing for Robin and me has brought so much happiness to our family." 

"We have a really messed up family tree." 

Regina chuckled, stroking Emma's hand lightly. "Don't tell anyone but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me either. So, he really isn't mad at me?"

"I think he finds it rather sexy."

Emma snorted," Total dude." 

"Can you blame him?"

Taking Regina in like a cool drink of water Emma shook her head. "Cannot say I do."

"Go back to sleep, this conversation will still be here after we have all had some sleep."

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small taste of what is to come. As always, the disclaimer from earlier chapters applies to this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must apologize for the delay, work has increasingly made it difficult to have writing time. Many thanks to CSISHEWOLF for all that she continues to contribute as a writer and a friend. To those of you still reading, thank y ou for your support. To those of you just joining, I hope you like what you see :). 
> 
> Chapter 5 will be released by December 25th. 
> 
> Much love,
> 
> Unfairest

It had been an extremely long night for one pregnant savior. After shooing the Queen back to bed, Emma had continued her sickness well into the early morning hours. Glancing at the clock on the wall with one opened eye, Emma felt the sickness rising yet again. It was only half past six; she had managed to secure three hours of sleep. Leaning her head gingerly against the arm of the couch, she sighed.

The soft padding of feet signaled that Regina was getting ready for her early morning at the office. Emma could feel their daughter giving a healthy stretch. She could also feel Regina drawing nearer. When Regina reached the couch, she brushed some hair gently out of the way before kissing Emma's forehead.  She followed by giving their daughter one. Her lingering must mean she was debating whether she could put off her meetings.

“You can’t miss work every time I get morning sickness.”

“What fun is it to be your own boss if you can’t bend the rules?”

“It’s sexy when you are the boss.”

Regina hmp’ed, squatting beside the couch. “If you aren’t over it soon, I will summon Doctor Whale.”

“Baby Girl hates him.”

“I know.”

“I’m fine Regina.”

“I can stay with Emma,” Robin extended, having felt the warmth of his lady love flee their bed and joining them both downstairs. “We’ll catch up on all the Orange Is the New Black episodes, once I get Henry off to school.”

“I don’t see how you can watch that,” commented Regina.

“See, even more reason for you to go to work.”

“Okay, if she isn’t better in a few hours- call me.”

“Or?” Robin teased as Regina gave him a goodbye kiss.

“Else.”

With Regina’s exit, Robin took up the mantle of worry, though he was far less conspicuous about it. He brought plain toast for starters but didn’t push Emma about it. When Baby Girl, as Emma, liked to refer to her, would make her presence known, Robin knew he would admire the life they all created together.

Eyes squeezed shut, Emma battled the current bout of sickness; to will it all away. Robin eased her off the couch, helping her to Regina’s bathroom. Once the blonde was alone, Robin had taken leave to gather some supplies he had purchased for this occasion. It was clear upon his return that she got quite sick as her position above the toilet revealed. The sound of running water caught the blonde’s attention

“Are you running me a bath?”

“I am,” he answered, adding two cups of something dubbed Epsom Salt. “I read online that this stuff should help you relax. I did a little research on Henry’s computing device about pregnancy, and apparently, this strange stuff will do the trick.  Now, if you need me I will be just outside the door.”

“There isn’t a lot of privacy in jail - which was where I was the last time I was pregnant and bathing in front of other people. Stay.”

“I’ll just…” he motioned towards the wall and turned, clearing his throat loudly.

“You and Regina really are True Loves,” Emma teased, dropping the oversized T-shirt and easing into the claw foot tub. At first, the water made her feel a tad nauseous.  It wasn’t long, however until the queasiness broke. Resting her face against the cool side of the tub and closing her eyes, she enjoyed the reprieve.

“Is it helping?”

“Very much so, thank you.”

“What are we going to tell Regina?”

Emma’s head rose off the tub, “About what?”

“Me being in here with you naked.”

Her eyebrow rose sharply, “You ran me a bath, what’s there to explain?”

“Why I didn’t leave.”

“I asked you stay in case something happened. What if I were to get sick again?”

“That seems reasonable, given your morning. When you kiss her… Regina, what are you thinking about?” Robin questioned, drawing a curiously arched eyebrow from the blonde

“In that moment, she is everything.”

He took a seat behind the tub, watching the way the water slowly danced around Emma.

“Did you ever kiss before we became pregnant?”

“No. I don’t know what changed.”

“We did, all of us.”

“I know I’ve stolen all of the credit because I get to rock the baby belly, but none of this would have been possible without you.”

He smiled in the soft way that he had. “I fear my part in this was much less substantial.”

 

“I think we all are.”

“I’m too tired to be nervous.”

“Don’t you dare, Emma Swan! We still must watch the last four episodes of Season Three Today is the perfect day. Regina is in meetings; Henry is at school; Robyn is with her mother and Roland is off with my merry men.”

The water rippled.

“Baby Girl says ‘Hello Daddy’,” Emma grinned, watching the ripple repeat itself a few seconds later. “Get a video of this, Regina will love it.”

The blonde’s eagerness to share her world with Regina brought Robin’s attention back to the topic at hand.  The one he needed to understand. “Did you want to kiss her before all of this?”

“Do you want to be pissed off?”

“But did you?”

Roaring jade eyes were their own answer, but Emma voiced it anyway.  “Yes.”  Pregnant, naked and not a damn bit about to back down. “We share something, I don’t know what it means yet but it’s there. Please know that Regina would not do anything to hurt you. It’s been me from the very start.”

“Are you saying that you’re jealous of me?”

“I envy you.”

“There’s a difference?”

 “You two are beautiful together. The way you complement each other, the way you can allow her to be weak, be human. Yeah, I envy that in any relationship. Jealousy, on the other hand, tends to lead towards murder. So, yeah, I believe there is a difference.”

He tried to hide his smile behind a hand. “Well, I envy you, Emma Swan.”

“Do tell.”

“Do you remember how much time Regina spent at the house before she practically made you move in?”

“Like… every waking second.”

“I was jealous. You were giving her something I could not. Then other morning she told me you kissed her.”

“And…Regina told me that. So I know you know. Why didn’t you say anything?”

His hands rested on the cool skin of the blonde’s shoulders. “You make her happy, Emma.”

“You make her happy too.” Her hand covered his.

Clearing his throat, Robin rose. Emma pretended she didn’t hear it as she magicked her toothbrush into her outstretched palm. With the threat of nausea seemingly gone, at least for the time being, she hummed quietly. Robin placed The chuckle he received spread warmth to his cheeks.

“Okay, now I’m ready to binge watch the rest of Orange is the New Black,” she told him, buttoning up the oversized dress shirt.

“We only have six hours until Henry gets home. You think we can do it?”

Emma’s lower lip was caught in her teeth before she kissed him lightly on the lips. “I think we can manage.”

Frozen, Robin remained in the bathroom, heart anxiously beating against its bone cage. It had been a simple kiss born out of nothing more than kindness. Perhaps a dash of guilt but it was still innocent. Robin was still innocent. His breathing evened out as he placed the damp towel into the hamper. Emma was not getting him in trouble for that.

Then it hit him. Emma had just kissed him - on the lips. This was something he would have to discuss with Regina, and soon. The same woman who had been kissing Regina at her leisure was now… doing what with him?  Robin shook his head to clear it. The blonde was far from unattractive, Robin wasn’t about to deny that, but she was clearly making advances on his girlfriend.  Kissing her; infringing on a part of Regina that Robin felt was only meant for him.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Glancing into the flames, Regina felt her eyes growing heavy. Today had been one fruitless meeting after another. Life in Storybrooke had been so much easier when she hadn’t required City Council meetings - they were quickly becoming the bane of Regina’s existence. The latest had run an additional hour to make matters worse.

“Regina?” Her eyelids fluttered open to peer into those of Snow White, observing her, full of concern. “Are you feeling well? You look flushed.”

“I should be heading home.” Regina began to stand when Snow held her hand out.

“You should take a minute and get your head together. I know there is a lot of pressure, getting ready for the baby and all, but you need to take care of yourself too. Let the council handle Storybrooke for a few weeks.”

“With both the sheriff and the mayor out?”

“Let’s be honest, Emma doodles in her notebook the whole time. I’ve seen it.”

There was no dispute there. Regina had busted the sheriff as well. It wasn’t like the blonde had anything to prove, she had defended Storybrooke from threats near and far. Unwavering and resilient.

“She’s pretty good.”

“Go home, Regina. That’s where your head is.”

Giving a curt nod, Regina planned to do just that. After she took that minute to breathe as Snow White had suggested. Sliding off her heels, she reclined on the love seat in front of the fire in her office. She just needed a second before she headed downstairs. A second to get a handle on something… or rather someone that was encasing more and more of her thoughts.

_“Regina…wake up.” Both eyes opened with lightning speed. “Hey, it’s just me. We got worried when you didn’t come home after your meetings should have been over. Mom said I might find you here.”_

_The brunette was still in her office. “Yeah, I…”_

_“Just needed a minute?”_

_“Yeah.” Regina tried to shrug out the kinks in her shoulders. Going around the back of the couch, Emma brushed the dark hair off to the side._

_Stress melted away in Emma’s capable hands. Regina’s head bobbed forward, giving more access to the tightly wound muscles of her neck. She couldn’t even mind the sound of Emma’s chuckle when it felt so good to be at the mercy of her touch._

_“How was the rest of your show?”_

_“They have more sex than I do.”_

_The blonde said nothing further when met with silence._

_“Have you been with many women?” Regina asked._

_“A few. Lily was my first.”_

_“Great, your ex’s mother is an evil dragon bitch.”_

_“I prefer the Evil Queen.” Emma’s fingertips brushed the sides of Regina’s breasts as she ran her hands down the woman’s arm. Chasing the stress out from top to bottom. “And wearing their shirts.”_

_“You never did return it.”_

_“I’m wearing it now.”_

_Coming_ _out of a daze, it was amazing to Regina that she hadn’t recognized it earlier. The flicker of magic through her blood made her head buzz._

_“It looks good on you.” Regina’s chin rose haughtily. “Now take it off.”_

_Unbuttoning two buttons, the brunette’s hand interrupted the third. When Emma’s hand resumed their work, it was much slower. Almost a crawl, but exactly the speed Regina had sought. Sun-kissed skin ran in a slowly snaking path down the opening blouse, the fire heating Emma’s all too touchable skin.  Regina was admiring her shirt on the blonde, when she realized Emma wasn’t wearing jeans or pants of any kind. Only the blouse and black panties. The blue sleeves draped over Emma’s arms like the flag of a conquered fortress._

_It slid down Emma’s arms, caught in her hand before she tossed it next to the brunette. Her form was scintillating in the shadow. “Satisfied?”_

_“Not nearly.”_

_Beside her, something vibrated. Tipping the brunettes head up, Emma gazed hungrily into her eyes._

_“Stay in this moment with me.”_

_Whatever it was ceased and Regina’s focus was recaptured by the blonde. Watching the woman take her sweet time leaning downward to capture a kiss.  When amber eyes were hidden, a passion ignited in her core. Emma straddled Regina on the couch and the parts of her skin not warmed by the fire were more than heated under the brunette’s care._

Eyes shot open. Regina’s heartbeat roared in her ears and pounded elsewhere. Her breath was shaky at best. The muffled sound of vibration coupled with the slightest hint of it buried beneath the throw pillow had to have woken her. There were two missed calls, both ~~from~~ Robin. One minute of rest had taken Regina all the way from 5 pm to 7 pm as fast as she could blink.

Gathering her things, Regina glanced about her office. The fireplace was extinguished by the sweeping of her open palm, but the remembrance of the dream remained. Standing still, Regina could almost feel Emma’s hands rubbing her shoulders. She could feel the hammering of her heart at the memory of her own blousetossed in her direction.  There wasn’t time for another ‘minute’ break. This would simply have to do, for now.

 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Along the drive home, she picked up a box of Emma’s latest craving, Chocolate Caramel Pop Tarts. This would certainly win the blonde over.  Regina found that her house was quite the opposite scene, compared to that of her office dream. On the couch was one Robin of Locksley and Emma Swan, both rather indisposed. The theme song of Orange is the New Black, played on a loop in the background. Emma was curled on her side against Robin, hands protectively over her abdomen. Robin had an arm over his unborn daughter as well, fingertips resting near Emma’s.

The feeling of happiness it gave to see them together was immeasurable. Regina knew too well how Robin’s warmth could lull one to sleep.  Separately, they were each attractive. Together, they were beautiful. Apparently, their busy day of Netflix binging and snacks had taken a lot out of them. She placed her coat on the hanger and slipped out of the heels adorning her feet.

“It’s okay Regina. I’ll take care of the baby, you rest.”

Robin kissed Emma’s head and stroked the belly. A sight that made Regina hold her breath. He wanted it to be her, or he thought it was. Watching him go still once more, there was a small smile playing at her lips. She leaned over the duo, kissing his head.

 **“** You’ll get to say that soon enough.”

“Regina…”

“I fell asleep at the office. I felt like that meeting was never going to end.”

“But we were going to make you dinner.”

A hand held up, the brunette ceased the explanation. Freeing himself from the blonde, Robin placed his kiss upon Regina next.

“By the way, we’re telling Emma Chimera is for dinner,” she said with a turn and an evil grin.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Emma was fidgety and had been for the better part of the afternoon. Even more so when guests had begun arriving at their daughter’s baby shower. She could not command herself to sit either as she moved from room to room, offering to help but being shooed away by one person or another. Though Emma had fooled most of the partygoers, there was one patron who was not buying her bluff. And that was her daughter’s other mother.

That fact had been proven early this morning by the results of their DNA testing. Regina was truly to become a mother. For the first time, it seemed the burgeoning Emma’s wish could come true. Their daughter could inherit those richly, warm amber eyes that always spoke where words would not

 “Are you still upset with Snow?” Before Emma could respond to the question, she was faced with that famously all-knowing expression that Regina often possessed. “The truth.”

“Are you sure you want to get into the feelings thing?”

“Yes.”

“It’s not my mother I’m upset with.” Fingertips mindlessly ran over her belly. “It’s the past I cannot escape while in the company of the present.”

“You think that the Queen did not ensure her Little Prince had everything his infant heart desired

“I’ve never thought about it.”

“I lived the same day for nearly two decades. Our son had all of this and more. Your mother was there, she gifted Henry a unicorn onesie.” The brunette sipped her wine before adding “I threw it out of course.”

“Mary Margaret didn’t know our dear Little Prince hated unicorns?” Emma threw in an exaggerated eye roll.

“You missed out on all of this too.” Regina’s amber oasis refused to look away from the jade sea. “I stole this life from you.”

“I would never have survived that life. Dress fittings, balls, marrying for alliances…it’s all good when it’s on Game of Thrones, but I would never have wanted that life. I need indoor plumbing, cheeseburgers, my parents to have regular people jobs like a school teacher and deputy. I need my best friend to be the most challenging woman I’ve ever known. I needed you.”

Encompassing Emma’s distended belly with her hands, Regina remained locked into the gaze of the woman before her. “As I needed you.”

A flash of light left them both grimacing momentarily before the brunette’s hand ignited. When her vision cleared, the flames extinguished themselves. No stranger to the angry flames, Snow White’s smile never faltered. “That was so sweet! I cannot wait to print that one.”

“You know Regina, Robin and I are on edge - given what happens to children in this family,” Emma chided.

“I know. But you two looked so beautiful standing like that, I forgot the flash was on.” Snow touched the jumping belly. “Grandma is sorry. Yes, she is.”

“You get weirder and weirder, Mom.”

“I didn’t get to embarrass you growing up. I have a lot of years to make up for. Granny takes her crossbow everywhere and Red….”

“Is assigned perimeter duty but Dorothy has ‘mysteriously’ vanished?” suggested Emma.

“I’m happy for them.”

“Uh huh.” Emma nodded at the flustered state of her mother.

“Red deserves someone that will claim her. All of her; the wolf and the woman. I came to tell you that, per the itinerary, it is time to open the gifts.“ Snow turned and hurried towards the main party room.  Emma glanced at Regina, and with twin grins, they trailed behind her hyperactive mother.

“You never really get over someone,” Emma commented as they maneuvered to the front of the next room onto a makeshift platform.

“We have to make the best of the time we are give

“Well?” Granny demanded.

“It’s perfect.” Emma descended the platform to wrap the old woman in a hug.

Holding onto the blonde’s forearm, Granny kept her from returning to Regina’s side. “When you give her a proper name, I will need that back

“You bet.” Emma allowed herself to be held for a moment more. The heat of the werewolf was soothing on her achy back and it allowed her to hide the tears in the elderly woman’s sweater. Granny pretended not to notice and offered a polite pat on the back to send Emma on her way. Finally, making headway back to the table, Emma signaled to her mother that it was time for another gift.

Immediately Regina recognized the blonde’s writing where she and Robin’s names were written.

“Go on.” Emma encouraged with an easygoing smile, the baby blanket still lovingly held in her hands.

Removing the lid and tissue paper revealed two surprises. Within were two stuffed animals, a bear, and a rabbit.  Each held a framed photograph of their daughter’s ultrasound. _Love at first sight,_ read the frame.

In the left foot, there was some type of device that when Emma gave it a squeeze the soft fluttering of a heartbeat filled Regina’s ears.

“Is that…?”

“Our daughter's heart beating?” Unable to contain her grin, Emma nodded enthusiastically.

Regina was transfixed with the bunny, squeezing it again when the heartbeat disappeared. There was such a lightness to her aura, permeating the immediate area. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt so much happiness. Maybe when Henry called me Mama for the first time…but even then...”

“Mom bought extra batteries because she anticipated as much. She read about them online and I knew you had to have it.”

If Regina’s smile made the sun shine brighter on any given day, today was certainly it. Finally, Emma had stopped fidgeting and even Regina found a slice of a surprise. Their lives coming full circle and crashing into one another in the most surprising of ways. Later that very evening, as Regina curled up with Robin and the two stuffed animals, she realized the Savior just could not help herself lately when it came to her generosity.  

“This world never ceases to amaze me,” Robin commented, listening to Regina’s bunny rabbit. Hearing the little heartbeat and knowing it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. It was Emma’s way of giving them yet another blessing. While the blonde was doing the most difficult work, this one gift allowed all three parents to share their unborn child.

“She is carrying my daughter.”

The softness of the velveteen voice from his chest made Robin’s heart hammer. It brought Robin back to the moment Emma had approached him. The words he had spoken to her about how in carrying his child, it may make Regina feel inferior as a woman. How his responsibility to the brunette as a man was to provide security, stability, love, tenderness and her heart’s desire of more children. Yet, now it was he who was wondering if it had truly been fear for Regina… or fear that he wasn’t man enough.

“Our daughter is going to be an amazing woman.”

Regina nodded against his chest, “Is it too early to worry about boys?”

His chuckle reverberated against her cheek. “Remember, I never miss.”

“Henry is the Author too, you know.”

“What would it take to get him to not allow her to begin dating until she’s 30?”

The knock on the door ceased their amusement. ”Hey you two, I’m going to go to bed. Just wanted to say g’night.”

Long, blonde hair was swept into a ponytail and thick, dark glasses adored Emma’s nose. She had fallen asleep mid-comic while reading with the boys, to which they had left her in the study to go play outside. Rising ever so regally, Regina joined her for the walk to her bed as Robin wished Emma sweet dreams from the bed. His calloused hands touching pressed play on the heartbeat one more time.

“It was quite the day, Miss Swan.”

“Aye,” Emma wearily answered, before jade eyes speedily met the murky brown depths. Following wordlessly, Regina sat on the edge of Emma’s bed. “I can’t help thinking…if Killian was my True Love, shouldn’t that have been more painful?”

“How do you mean?”

“I said goodbye to a man that I claimed to be in love with. That I cared a great deal about. Now, instead of feeling horribly sad, I feel almost nothing.”

Pondering, Regina pursed her lips. “You can care for someone the way I believed you cared for Killian… but maybe instinctually you knew it wasn’t what you wanted. You tried very hard to want that.”

“But I wasn’t truly giving myself to him.”

“May I ask why not?”

Pale cheeks blossomed to life in soft pink shades as the blood rushed to the surface. “I was giving myself to someone else.”

Pulling her satin clad knees onto the bed, Regina leaned closer. “For how long?”

Emma shook her head. “I can’t tell you when it began. All I know is when I lost my memory, I wasn’t even aware of it. The heart doesn’t forget, though. Even when the memories are lost to us, the heart always knows.”

If looks could kill, and Lord knows many of Regina’s had, the look upon Emma’s face could shatter Regina into a million pieces. It wasn’t one born of violence or malicious intent. Rather one of complete and utter longing to be recognized for what it was. One that laid all bare.

“When you gave Henry and me that wonderful life in New York, we thought we had everything. Sure, I found a lot of lust out there. I also developed a very specific type of preferences.”

“Monkeys perhaps?” Regina questioned, taking a pillow to the torso. Following it with laughter. Emma leaned in, armed only with a completely calm expression.

“Dark hair, a penchant for red lipstick, and sassy black wardrobes. Alpha females with rich brown eyes that make your head spin. But…” Emma ceased speech as a face who flooded with color.

Finding the words, Regina sputtered, “But what?”

A feather-light kiss graced Regina’s lips. “There can only be one Queen.”

Regina swallowed, placing her head against Emma’s. “What did I do to deserve all of you?”

“You haven’t had all of me,” Emma corrected.

 _Fuck._ It was a singular word that gave away every thought swirling through the highly-aroused blonde’s mind. Far from the first time, and not even close to being the final time. She had meant to say it - but it wasn’t without conflict. Regina had fought so hard for the life she was living. Who was Emma to come in wreck that?

Rising, Regina closed Emma’s and locked the bedroom door. In the corner was the rocking chair she would occupy on nights she couldn’t sleep. A precursor for when their daughter arrived. Emma had more than once indicated that she was welcome anytime she wished. Sometimes, however, Regina used the rocking chair as an excuse to be near the other woman. The ache had grown, spiraling out of her iron control.

Each day Emma became more lovely, full of life and was one stolen kiss closer to finding herself face to face with her fantasy. Aside from the kisses, Emma hadn’t actively attempted to ignore the arousal within Regina but it was taking place more frequently nonetheless. Regina’s mind, as evidenced by the office nap earlier had begun drifting in ways that were more than friendly. It had become a hunger.

If Regina was honest with herself she didn’t want to remove her desires. Though there was a spell for that. God, Emma had barely kissed her moments ago, yet Regina’s body leaped at the opportunity to sate its earthly craving. 

“What are you…?” Caressing Emma’s face, Regina readily enraptured the blonde’s lips. Bringing the dull ache racing to the surface as her hands embraced Emma. Preparing to flourish her hands, Emma caught it in time.

“Don’t use magic.” Nipping at Regina’s lower lip, their breath already co-mingled into a ragged mess.

Emma pushed the brunette flat on her back, sliding on top of her. The oversized, silk button-up barely brushing the tops of Regina’s thighs. When she went in for the assist, Emma shook her head but leaned into the passionate kiss. Regina’s hands ran up pale, moonlit thighs.

“You don’t seem weak to me Miss Swan.” Rising slightly, hands resting on either side of what their magic had created, she peered up at Emma. 

“Don’t be so gentle. I’m pregnant, not broken.”

“I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage,” Regina informed.

“Oh.”

Leading Regina’s hands back up her thighs, Emma took a steadying breath when she felt the brunette squeezing. “Better?”

Only nodding, Emma’s jade eyes were hidden beneath closed lids. The brunette’s lips continued their journey over where their child was currently growing until Regina plopped a solitary kiss before proceeding to the swollen breasts. She placed her mark while her featherlight teasing over cotton panties revealed Regina would just have to buy Emma a new pair. She had gotten ahead of herself, ripping them in the process.

Emma assisted by unbuttoning her top. Regina chased it over each shoulder with nudges of her mouth. The blonde was shaking. Even more so was the brunette, who was so easily envisioning tonight’s earlier dream session.

“I’m just excited,” Emma answered before Regina could ask.

The garment had slid off with a final nudge of crimson motivation. Regina ravaged pale lips, deepening the kiss. The ever-present ache was fully ignited in Emma’s care. Her body heated as desire ebbed between them. Despite the blonde’s request for special handling, she seemed to be trying to absorb Regina’s wanton urge by making every inch of her skin tingle. Goosebumps were created in the wake of Emma’s fingertips.

“Miss Swan?”

Emma grinned darkly. “Yes, Tease?”

“You have never looked more beautiful.”

“You did this to me.”

“Be that as it may. What did you just call me?” Regina followed the generous hint at Emma’s eagerness.

“A tease?”

“Ah, yes.”

It was so easy to imagine amber eyes darkening. Regina’s skin was already giving off the heat of being warmed by a beautiful, afternoon sun. Taking a generous amount of time to slide through the source of Emma’s arousal, the brunette was amply satisfied at the pooling need.

“You’ve waited long enough Regina. Don’t stop.”

Regina's breathed down Emma’s neck as the sound of each moan revealed her hand. It was beyond desire. The feel of their skin together mixed with the restraint Emma’s lips attempted to hold onto before unleashing her siren song. Her jaw trembled with the effort of holding on just one more minute of sweet suffering.

It was with a hidden flourish Regina traded Emma places. Before the blonde could pout, Regina swallowed it. Then she kissed a hot trail down the woman’s center. It was a thought that had crossed her mind after briefly wondering what sex with Emma would entail. More of a dream than a thought - as Regina had awoken with the mere thought of tasting her prize.

Now was as good a chance as any. Emma forgot her sense of decency at Regina’s descent. It was difficult to determine which was more intoxicating, the sound of her name from Emma’s lips or the arousal which would lead her to certain victory. Wanton moans became panting, Emma's thighs trembled. The sheets were being bunched in two hands.

_You’ve waited long enough Regina. Don’t stop._

It echoed with every seemingly random stroke of her hair until Emma could not stave off her hunger for satisfaction.

“Show me your desires, Emma,” Regina purred into her lover’s thighs.

“It’s going to get rough.”

“I excel at rough.”

It appeared Regina was a thief of more than hearts when the breath slammed from Emma’s lungs. She had no choice but to surrender to the wicked sensations crawling in a heated rush throughout her body. Winding the shoulder length hair in pale hand took a fair amount of concentration. Emma’s other hand was entwined in the sheet. The added pressure alone forced Emma’s eyes into a backward roll.

“Send me over the edge, Regina. Make me scream for you.”

The relentless pursuit of the very spot making Emma crawl up the bed gave Regina another idea. At first, she pretended to delicately wrap her arms around Emma’s thighs but the moment the blonde started her slow, sneaky crawl away, Regina locked one arm around a pale thigh. The movement ceased at once, trapping the blonde in the bittersweet agony. Maroon lips separated from the joyously slick sex and bite a hot trail up the entrapped thigh, her free hand encircling Emma’s hardened bundle of nerves; dipping inside, feeling the blonde tremble.

“May I?”

Emma growled, clenching around the fingers in response. “Yes.”

Regina leaned forward, lips hovering millimeters from touching the blondes. “Yes?”

Emma squinted through the darkness. Regina’s lids were lowered seductively, the heat from her lips so near. Her sweet, steady rhythm awaiting a verbal response.

“Yes, My Queen”

Regina immersed herself in the blonde. The warmth of her, the scent, and the taste of her a drug for which there was no cure. Only this experience. And the one after that. The next kiss. The next gaze. “Your only Queen.”

Tightening around Regina’s fingers, Emma could not stave off the finale. Her body surrendered to the inevitable before her mind had. Contentment flooded through her veins. “Honestly Regina, who else could it be?”

“Perhaps someone from your time in New York,” Regina offered nonchalantly.

“If you’re going to hold something against me,” Maneuvering Regina into the place she had formerly occupied. Emma’s fingers trailed up a long, smooth thigh before she whispered,” I prefer this.”

The smile wasn’t lost on Emma. She felt Regina’s deep chuckle when her lips had trailed across her lower abdomen. She felt is cease as the same attention teased over a perfectly attentive nipple. In fact, Regina hadn’t bothered to comment further. Observing the ease with which Emma was possessing her senses. Commanding Regina’s body to her will with every placement of lips.

Slick heat pooled at Regina’s center. Releasing the other nipple with a satisfied pop and the sound of a moan being restrained, Emma grinned devilishly. She was tasting every inch and taking advantage of it. A well-placed bite near Regina’s hip caused the elder woman to squirm, leading to the peppering of kisses along her inner thigh.

“I’ve never wanted this so badly before.” Emma caressed and nibbled until the brunette none so gently steered her to the greatest need.

If the foreplay had been any indication, Emma was up to the task, the next caress of her tongue made Regina’s hips come off the bed. The blonde was eating up the opportunity to run her hands over the brunette while happily caressing her most sensitive areas in other ways. Wearing Regina’s arousal like a badge of honor.

Feeling the exploration of Emma’s tongue was intoxicating. Regina closed her eyes at the sensation of Fingertips walking slowly down her thighs. In an instant, they ran through her slick heat, taking all her sense with them.

“Again,” Regina commanded hoarsely to Emma’s responding ‘come-hither’ that garnered, two legs pinning the blonde in place. Oh, did they tremble. No one had ever felt this good. “Who is your Queen?”

There was no response, only the stars Emma created for her. Only the rhythmic sensation of Emma’s strokes when married to burying herself in Regina. The sound Regina made bordered on inhumane as she buried her face in a pillow, crying out. She couldn’t have begged for mercy if she wanted to, there simply wasn’t enough air in the room. Not to fill her lungs, not to recover. Not to speak

“You are. I was too loud wasn’t I?” Emma asked joining Regina after kissing her way incredibly slowly up the other woman’s body.

“Not at all. Are you comfortable? Is there anything I can get you?” Regia asked, unable to divert the conversation any other way. Knowing what had just taken place was wrong. Knowing that she had loved it.

“You’ve done more than enough for me since this all began. I don’t know what else you could possibly do.”

“When I adopted Henry, I had no intentions of you ever coming near him, let alone being a part of his life. Imagine if I had gotten my way.”

“Everything happened the way it needed to. Now we have Henry, Roland and soon a little girl.”

Nodding, Regina couldn’t pull herself away. Not away from Emma’slong hair, which shone as if weaved from fields of golden wheat. Not away from jade eyes that always sought amber waves. Not away from the tenderness in the pale touch of Emma’s hand. Not away from Emma at all. Emma, who gazed upon Regina with such affection in these quiet moments, like it was only them that existed in all the universe.

“Is she asleep?” Regina asked, aiming to continue the nonchalant conversation, her mind reeling with unending possibilities. The taste of Emma still on her lips.

“I felt her stretch earlier when I woke up with a comic propped on her temporary house. I imagine she is sleeping or just being very still. Which is a huge relief, because I’m tired of running to the bathroom every few minutes to make sure I don’t wet myself when she jumps on my bladder.”

“Our little trouble maker.”

“Whenever she is too still… sometimes I freak out, though. My mind just goes into a full panic that something is wrong. Hell, sometimes I freak out because I’ve never done this part before. When I became a mom, Henry could already take care of himself.”

“You are every first-time mother. It took Henry and I a long time to become comfortable with one another. The first months were hard. I was for sure he hated me.”

“You can blame me for all of the cryings. I spent a lot of time doing that when I was pregnant with him.”

“You’re neither stupid nor weak. I believe had you made the opposite decision, things would have worked out well.”

“Well, we needed you.”

Clearing her throat, the brunette bought herself a few precious seconds.

“Don’t get all teary eyed on my account.”

“Emma, I think I love you.”

That wiped the smirk off the blonde’s face completely. As the words echoed in her mind. Her mouth attempted to form words, but it failed, only able to open and close ever so slightly. Then, the flickering lightbulb of thought caught fully and Emma placed Regina’s hand on her chest, mustering her best smile in the silence.

“Heartburn?” Regina asked, recovering from the shock of her action. The telltale hammering of the blonde’s heart. The flush of her skin and the way pink painted her cheeks and chest. Her uneven breathing.

Taking the opportunity, Regina found her lips entangling with Emma. Found her fingertips grazing skin only previously touched by blazing amber fire. Found her mind wishing and wondering how Emma Swan’s body would react to a kiss there, an impassioned touch here. How it would beg. How it would resist her. If it would resist the sweetest of sensations. Did Emma fantasize about this as well or was she entirely giving herself to this moment, with no thoughts as to what the next may bring? No regrets, just love.

Receiving a gentle push, the kiss ceased. “I love you too Regina.”

 “The hospital…when I kissed you.”

“Now she gets it,” Emma goaded.

“I know it’s wrong but I didn’t want to stop at kissing you,” Regina whispered, lips quivering.

“How can love be wrong?” Emma asked, tipping Regina’s face up by the chin. “Hmm?”

“I…”

“Robin knows we have been kissing up to this point. I’m not excusing what just happened because…”

“Robin doesn’t know that I’ve yearned for far more than simply kissing you.”

“It’s incredibly sexy when you go old timey speak. Your happiness, your smiles, your kiss and your love is yours to give. And I am never going to ask you to choose.”

“Our lives are never that simple Emma.”

 

Hating to agree, but finding that she did, Regina conceded that round to Emma. “You refuse to make this easy for me.”

“It wouldn’t be ‘us’ if we agreed all the time.”

“On that note,” Regina murmured, tilting Emma’s chin and kissing her into momentary contentment, “sweet dreams Emma.”

Shutting the door to Emma’s room softly, Regina steadied herself against the wall just outside of it. Taking a deep breath to compose herself, she slowly returned to her room down the hall. Climbing into bed, guilt crept in. Robin was fast asleep on his side, bear held loosely in his hand. On her own side, the stuffed bunny became entangled lovingly in Regina’s embrace when she scooped it up. A little heartbeat so close it was almost like she was carrying the newest love of her life. Kissing the bunny as only a temporary substitute for her daughter, Regina fell asleep to the rhythm of the heart that was forever changing hers.

 

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	5. Pour Some Sugar On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: The below chapter depicts a polyamorous relationship between three consenting adults in graphic detail. If that is Not Your Thing, then DO NOT READ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all that have stuck out BMD thus far, many thanks to you. I cannot say enough how much your support means to me.So many thanks to my beta for putting up with my hectic work schedule and helping me deliver this on time. Without her, I would be lost. She is truly one of a kind. 
> 
> I hope this was worth the wait. 
> 
> Merry Christmas, 
> 
> Unfairest

Emma knew Robin was angry.  It was evident in the pinch of his eyes and the tightness of his jaw as he stared at the latest hour of Orange is the New Black on the big screen television in the den off the kitchen.  Regina must have told him what happened between them.  Emma wanted to tell him that he was overreacting – that Regina didn’t love him any less.  She firmly believed that love was something to be shared and celebrated, regardless of where and when it was found.  And although she wasn’t quite in love with Robin the way she was with Regina, she did care for him and enjoy his company.  She studied him intently, wondering how long it would take him to swivel his head and acknowledge her gaze.  But his vigil of Piper’s antics on the screen continued, and she sighed to herself.

 

Robin wasn’t sure why he even agreed to continue to watch this ridiculous show with Emma.  All it did was remind him that this world’s relationships and sexual nuances were too complex for him.  It wasn’t orange nor black nor white.  It was a big, swirled mess, and that wasn’t his style. He liked simplicity and order.  Definitions.  Rules.  In the forest, it was kill or be killed.  It was steal or have what you cared for stolen.  He risked a quick glance at the blonde when she sighed heavily.  Had she stolen Regina from him?  His eyes dropped to the curve of her abdomen.  That was their baby.  His, Regina’s, and Emma’s - despite all odds.  He’d seen how the pregnancy had affected her.  The toll it was taking on her body, and the care she required.  Care he had provided willingly.  The day she offered to carry their child popped into his mind.   Emma wasn’t his enemy - of this he was certain.   Prior to yesterday, he was even quite fond of her.

 

“Do you want to talk?”  Emma asked softly, her fingers subconsciously hovering near her abdomen as if protecting the unborn babe from Robin’s ire.

 

“I’m not sure what more there is to say,” Robin replied curtly. 

 

“She still loves you.  You know that, right?”

 

“So she said.  But she has feelings for you too.  Strong ones.  I saw them in her eyes.”

 

Emma’s heart celebrated the formal acknowledgement.   She didn’t hide her grin when she played the one card that might sway Robin towards her way of thinking.  “You had feelings for Marion and Regina at the same time, didn’t you?”

 

Robin was floored.  He did. When he saw Marion with Emma and Hook in the diner that day, his heart had almost exploded with joy.  He loved Marion.  To learn later that it was Zelena was devastating, but in that moment, when he saw Marion – he loved her.  And he had loved Regina, deeply too, at the same time.

 

Emma gave Robin a few moments to process what she said before continuing, “It killed you to choose between them, didn’t it?”

 

His reply was immediate.  “It was the hardest thing I had ever done.”

 

“Did it ever occur to you that there was another option?”

 

“Of course not.  I had said my vows and I upheld them.”

 

“No one asked you to ignore them.”  Emma paused, thinking.  “Well, maybe bend them a little.”

 

Robin’s mind was reeling.  “You’re implying that’s what this is?  That I should share Regina with you?”

 

Emma shifted her weight against the leather sofa, turning slightly to face him.  “Not exactly,” she said, her voice a low purr.  Her touch was light as she traced her fingers down his forearm.  She knew there was only one way to explain it to him. “I know you’re still angry.  I would be too, if I were you.”  Her nails pressed into the soft cotton of his sweatpants, noting the firm muscle there.  “If you’re willing, I’d like to make it up to you.”

 

Robin froze.  His body was stirring under her touch and what she just offered was making his head spin a million miles faster than before.  “Uh…”

 

Emma pressed the pause button on the remote.  She rose slowly and stood before Robin, gazing down at him.  “Let me show you,” she murmured, taking his hand in hers, attempting to pull him to his feet. Her nose crinkled when he didn’t move.  “Unless you aren’t man enough to handle what Regina clearly can.”   Her eyes bored into his and she grinned when she saw the spark of indignant rage two seconds before he was in her face, growling down at her.

 

“That was uncalled for.  I’ve shown you nothing but respect…”  He gasped as Emma palmed him firmly, his body stiffening with her touch.  Jade eyes swam with a fire he’d seen mere glimpses of before.  But now they were directed at him, and not at his lover.

 

“It seems I’ve upset you again,” she chuckled in false sincerity.  “There really is only one way for me to make it up to you.”  Her fingers ran along the line of his waistband, and her body clenched as she felt the muscles in his abdomen tense in response.

 

“Emma,” Robin said in a choked whisper, “what are you doing?”  Her touch was cooler, and firmer than Regina’s.  The thin undershirt he was wearing felt entirely too tight against his rapidly heating skin.

 

“Apologizing,” she quipped.  She stepped closer to him, the curve of her slight baby bump touching his body first.  Her palms slid up the pale white cloth of his tank, and she marveled at the firmness beneath as she removed it.  So different from Regina.  Yet oddly appealing, too.  He represented strength, where she represented softness.  Emma found she rather wanted them both and hoped that she could persuade Robin towards her way of thinking.  It was her experience that men weren’t that complex. If you showed them respect and catered to their base needs, they tended to come along willingly.  She stretched up and placed her lips lightly on his, despite being slightly parted.  Emma was unsure if Robin was stuck in a state of shock or surprise, but her kiss seemed to break him out of his spell.

 

Something seemed to click into place in Robin’s head when Emma kissed him.  He’d grown fond of her these past weeks, and of course she was quite pretty, but he’d squelched any thoughts of chemistry or lust in the name of remaining loyal to Regina.  He’d smothered the odd wisps of sexual attraction to her, the ones that had grown in parallel with his baby inside her.  He had to admit it; something about siring a child with a woman excited him. Made him feel alive, and powerful.  Virile. All those faint flutterings seemed to coalesce into one thought, and he snapped out of his stupor.  His hand instinctively went to her neck, eagerly running his fingers through that long, golden hair that was so damned pretty.  He lowered his mouth to hers, and she leaned against him when her tongue touched his.  Rational thought left him, and he pulled her close, desperate to taste her.  To taste what he knew drove Regina mad.

 

Emma purred.  It had been a long time since she had been with a man.  She had forgotten how intense they could be.  They were coarse and rough, and determined.  She stepped backwards slowly, crossing the archway between the den and the kitchen.  The harsh glowing light above was a sharp contrast to the muted shadows of the den, and she wondered if the change would affect Robin.  To her surprise, it did so in quite an unexpected way.  His warm hand pressed gently against her abdomen as he backed them towards the bare white wall.  She looked down and then up at him again, his pale eyes crackling with an energy that was both lust and something unidentifiable.  Her fingers entangled with his, and the words popped out of her mouth, almost unbidden.  “She is your baby, too.  She belongs to the three of us.”

 

Robin’s eyes glazed and his pulse quickened.  Emma had said the one thing he needed to hear, and his jealousy melted away.   She was right.  The baby was theirs.  Nothing was going to change that.  They would share her, and although it still felt a little odd, Robin was coming around to Emma’s way of thinking.  The fact that her hand was caressing his crotch was helping with that.   He reached and lifted her hand away, pressing her and her wrist against the wall, grinding his hips into hers.  “Emma…” he murmured, kissing her neck, quickly losing himself in a hazy cloud of lust.  He ran his fingers under her yellow oversized nightshirt, the saying on it confusing to him - as it was again, part of a world he still didn’t quite understand.  Her skin was soft, like Regina’s but different.  Her breasts were smaller, yet firmer and when he flicked a nipple with his thumb, she moaned into his chest as it tightened.  He skated his hands down to her hips, and the smooth cotton panties covering her ass were easily removed.  She even lifted her legs to assist as he pulled them off and tossed them across the kitchen.  He wanted to touch her, but he worried about harming the baby.

 

She read his mind.  “It’s fine.  It won’t hurt her.”

 

He needed no further encouragement and she gave a soft cry when his finger traced over her and dipped inside.  She was incredibly wet, and he felt his pulse pound in his ears and elsewhere.  He wanted to bury himself inside her, to fulfill the act of impregnating her for real.  But then he thought of Regina.  Was it wrong?  Regina wasn’t due back for a while, and she had already shown that her loyalties could be stretched.  Was it so wrong for his to stretch as well?  And with the same person?  He shook his head slightly.  This was a little much for him.

 

Emma could read the storm brewing in Robin’s eyes.  “It isn’t wrong if we all agree.”

 

“Will she agree?” Robin asked in a harsh whisper.

 

“I can be very persuasive,” she cooed, tracing the finger of her free hand down his bare chest.  “As I think you can attest to.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“Don’t worry about Regina.  She’s more submissive than she appears.”

 

Robin chuckled low.  “I’m aware.”

 

Emma’s body quivered at the thought of both Regina and Robin in her bed.  What they both could do to Regina, and what they could do to her.  And him.  The possibilities were endless. “It won’t take much to convince her, if we both agree.”  She peered up at him.  “Do we agree?”

 

The darkened blue heat gave her the answer she wanted, but he voiced it anyway.  “I… we… do.”

 

She took his hand and pressed it between her thighs. “Well then, where were we?”

 

He kissed her, and she felt his smile against her lips.  She shifted her weight and spread her legs apart, allowing him easier access to her body.  He acknowledged and complied, and again she marveled at the differences between how he touched her from how Regina did.  He knew where to touch, too, and she wondered how long she could hold out before he brought her over the edge. 

 

Robin reveled in the feel of Emma, similar yet so different.  Unlike Regina, she let herself relax against his touch rather than rally against it.  She wasn’t shy about redirecting him either, and soon he had her panting against his neck with short choppy gasps.  He found he wanted to please her, to prove that he could pleasure her.  He added another finger and went slowly, curling his fingers and pulling gently against her.  She moaned and he plunged them deep within her, shifting each slowly while he caressed the hardened nub with his thumb.  Her gasps turned to soft cries, and his body ached with need.  But not yet.   His needs could wait.  He wanted to feel her body clamp down around his fingers, like Regina’s did.  He leaned down and nibbled on her neck while increasing the pace of his thumb and pressing his hand deeper.  With a keening cry, she crashed against his palm. 

 

Emma’s head was spinning.  Damn, he was good at that.  Now it was her turn to show him what she could do.  She decided she wanted to taste him, to show him that she too could send him over the edge.  She didn’t know why, but she did.  Perhaps because he was so important to Regina.  So she pushed against his shoulder with her free hand and he took a step back.  She wriggled her wrist free and before he could protest, she dropped his sweatpants to his ankles. 

 

Robin looked down at the tenting of his light blue boxers and his grey sweats at his ankles, suddenly shy.  He wasn’t used to his body exposed outside of the bedroom, where everything was hidden in shadows.  However Emma didn’t seem to be phased by it because she dropped to her knees before him.  He didn’t quite realize why, until she freed him and the heat of her mouth enveloped him.  He groaned and planted both hands against the wall as she licked and sucked.  Regina had done this to him before, but her approach was different, more aggressive.  Emma was taking her time, and the slow pulls and strokes were driving him mad.

 

She released him, pleased with herself and highly aroused.  “Forgive me yet?” she quipped.  A moment later she looked up at him and smiled.  Robin hadn’t responded, because his eyes were closed and his breathing was ragged.  “It seems not.  Perhaps I haven’t apologized enough.”  She took him again in her lips, and latched onto him with a vengeance, feeling him stiffen to rock-hard within seconds.  She ran her tongue up his length, lingering along the ridge near his tip.  He groaned when she circled around him, again and again.  She knew he was close and was about to go in for the kill when the slam of the front door stopped her.

 

Robin froze.  Regina was home early; he knew it wasn’t Henry, as the teen was spending the night with his grandfather out in the woods on a camping trip.  He backed away from Emma when she released him, and he hurried to restore his discarded sweatpants as he heard the click of imported heels along the hallway tile.

 

“Let me handle her,” Emma muttered, attempting to be calm but failing.  This wasn’t quite the way she planned to introduce this idea to Regina. “Besides, you’re no more guilty than she is, and she knows it.”

 

Robin’s eyes widened.  He hadn’t realized things with Regina and Emma had progressed so far.  He gaped at her and she shrugged, a cheshire-cat grin enveloping her face.  What she said next shook him to his core, and sent a white-hot fire straight down below.  “Just think – if we play this right, you get to have both of us tonight.”

 

“Hey,” Regina called, “I’m home early.  I thought we might go out for a late dinner tonight…” She turned the corner to enter the kitchen, and her heart fell as her words trailed off.  There was Robin, and Emma, both half-clothed and disheveled, the former looking extremely guilty and her beloved Emma looking quite smug. How could he?  How could she?  How could _they?_ She was about to scream in outrage when she felt Emma’s golden magic surround her, freezing her in place.  “What the…?”

 

“Relax,” Emma purred, slowly approaching her. “It isn’t what it seems.”

 

“It seems like the two of you were… were…?”

 

“Doing what the two of us did yesterday?”  Emma replied.

 

Regina’s cheeks flashed crimson.  “We… that…”

 

“Was wonderful,” the blonde finished.  “As was this.  Now imagine how wonderful it could be if we put the two together.”

 

Regina’s jaw dropped.  The thought never crossed her mind, and here she’d been agonizing all day over what had happened, and how to choose.  She glanced over at Robin, who was leaning against the kitchen island, eyes dark, hesitant but hopeful.  “And you…?” she asked him, almost in a whisper.

 

“I know how you feel about her,” Robin replied softly.  “Emma said this is another option, one where we don’t have to choose.  She… seems to want it.”

 

Emma turned her head and bathed Robin in a grin.  “That’s right.” She tilted her head and motioned for Robin to join her.  He did, and she reached for his hand.  “Now let’s convince her.  Together.”  With a wave of her other hand, she teleported the three of them to her bedroom, right beside her queen bed.  Her magic released Regina from the freezing spell and the brunette stepped backwards to regain her balance, her legs pressing against the edge of the bed.

 

Robin approached Regina first, tracing the back of his hand down her cheek, a move he knew she loved.  He could see the wariness in her eyes and with ease he folded her into him and kissed her.  He felt Regina melt into him until her body tensed within his arms.  He broke their kiss and looked down at her, but her eyes were focused off to his left.  He turned his head and there was Emma, removing her long yellow nightshirt.  She was naked beneath it and like Regina, he was stunned by her beauty in the soft light.  Regina seemed to stop herself, and peered up at Robin, ashamed.  He grinned a lopsided grin down at her.  “Seems she affects us both.”

 

“And I’m willing to share with both of you,” Emma murmured, walking towards them.  She stretched one hand towards Robin’s face and the other to Regina’s, cupping each gently.  “I don’t think love, or pleasure, should be isolated to two people.  I never have.  I don’t want either of you to stress over that kind of choice either.”  One hand dropped to her abdomen.  “The three of us are going to raise this child.  There’s no reason why we can’t enjoy each other as well.  If … well, if Regina and I didn’t have chemistry, it would be a different story and I wouldn’t be encouraging this.  But,” Emma smiled wide, “we know we have it.”  She looked up at Robin.  “You have it with her too, and in time, you might just have it with me.”

 

Robin’s eyes darkened as he studied Emma’s body.  “That time might be sooner than you think.”

 

“We can manage it, if we are honest and respectful.”  Emma turned and curved her back as she rolled onto the bed.  She sprawled out in what she hoped was an alluring pose.  “I’m willing to give it a try if you both are.”   She glanced up, suddenly nervous.  She didn’t want to force Regina to choose – this was the easier way.  But if Regina couldn’t do this, Emma feared what might happen.  Regina and Robin were apparently True Love.  But Emma knew in her heart that Regina was _her_ True Love.  They belonged together.   She risked making eye contact with her, and her heart soared with what she saw there. 

 

Regina began silently removing her sport jacket and her blouse.  Robin graciously took them from her and laid them across the rocking chair in the corner.  He kissed Regina’s bare shoulder when he returned, and then joined Emma on the bed after removing his sweats and boxers.  She leaned over and kissed him gently, her hand brushing against his growing arousal.  They both turned and looked at Regina, who stood slack-jawed at the side of the bed, her bra and panties still on.

 

“So,” Emma smirked, “are you going to just stand there, or are you going to join us?”  Regina didn’t move and Emma laughed softly.  “Look Robin, the Queen has finally found herself in a situation where she doesn’t know what to do.” 

 

Robin looked at Emma like she was nuts, but she winked and the comprehension dawned.  He gazed up at his beloved, bewildered and rather aroused Regina.  “I think you’re right.”  He grinned when he saw her eyes spark with ire and lust.

 

Regina pushed all her doubts and insecurities aside and crawled onto the bed, her gaze focused on Emma.  It was she that started all this, and it was she that touched Robin with such casual familiarity that it made her blood boil and her crotch grow damp all at the same time.  She took the blonde’s head in her hands and kissed her, roughly.  She then released her and did the same to Robin, a quick comparison of the two cataloging in her brain.  “I know exactly what to do,” she told them both. 

 

Emma laughed.  “I think not.”  She traced her finger along the edge of Regina’s bra, and the brunette let out a soft gasp.  “But don’t worry.  We servants know how to please our Queen.”  She pushed the wide-eyed Regina back onto her bed and pressed her mouth to Regina’s breast, suckling her through the silken fabric.

 

Robin wasted no time in removing Regina’s matching red panties, and spread her legs wide before feasting on her damp flesh.  He heard her moan, and he licked her with his tongue until she gasped.  He glanced up and saw that Emma had removed Regina’s bra somehow and was kneading one breast with her palm while trailing kisses around the other.  He felt his gut clench – it was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.  Inspired, he mimicked Emma’s trail of kisses down the inside of Regina’s thighs, feeling her skin prickle against his lips as it rose to gooseflesh.

 

Emma felt the need deep within her.  She needed to be next to Regina, flesh to flesh.  She ached for it.  She motioned to Robin to scoot aside, which he did willingly, a hungry, wild look on his face.  Emma realized he’d probably never seen girl-on-girl pornography, or perhaps pornography of any kind.  This might be an experience for him too, and she swore she’d make sure that she made this worth his while.  But right now, she needed Regina, hot and panting and wet beneath her.

 

Pulling the brunette into her lap, Emma opened her partner with ease. With Regina at her mercy, Emma captivated the woman with a powerful gaze. At first her fingertips caressed the entire length of Regina’s body. Thin lips ran lightly down her throat, syncing the blonde and brunette’s breathing until they were as one in the motion. Only then did Emma entice the rest of the beauty before her with touch.

 

Giving in to every lustful fantasy that had filled her hours at the Sherriff’s station, Emma delighted in the feel of Regina’s legs around hers, and vice versa.  It left them both open to expand the consciousness of their actions. The sheer eroticism of those hooded brown eyes, intense and mesmerizing; it was damn near impossible to evaluate. The soft, heated feel of Regina’s skin, the passion behind her kiss, the tangle of her hand in a blonde mane, altogether too much.  Altogether not enough.

 

Every kiss, every touch, Emma placed with passion but never rushing. She wanted to take them from ember to inferno.

 

When their next kiss broke, jade eyes hardened. “You feel it too, don’t you?”

 

Regina’s back arched to complement the panting. She could barely manage a nod. Being with Emma was akin to coming home. The best she could manage at the moment was to nod, the mix of magic and pleasure culminating as Emma rocked her hips. The rhythm curling fingers and toes alike. Only one running down the pristine back, marking in a passionate act of ownership. The blonde was merciless, kneading Regina’s breast with her free hand while holding the opposite hip for the pursuit of total happiness.

 

Robin gaped at the two of them, his hand wrapped around his length, stroking in a steady rhythm as he sat on his heels near the top of the bed.  He had never seen anything so arousing in his life.  To see Regina, and how she reacted to what Emma was doing to her, was amazing.  He wanted desperately to join them but he was unsure of what to do.  They were so lost in each other that he knew what they shared was special.  He could only hope that in some way he’d get to be a part of it.   Regina let out that soft cry that Robin knew meant she’d reached her peak, and his whole body stiffened with need.  His pace quickened and he wondered if he’d be able to hold on, because now it seemed that Regina was going to make sure Emma received the same treatment.

 

“Don’t…..you….dare Regina.” Emma could see the flash of hunger in her lover’s gaze. Though the blonde fought gallantly, the battle was already lost once Regina’s lips tasted her flesh.  Beautiful, talented, crimson-coated fingernails morphed to delightfully edgy claws that ran roughly down Emma’s pale skin.  Soon she was held in an ever-increasing frenzy of the five senses. Settling herself just right, Regina and Emma were face to face in their pleasure. Albeit, more comfortably for Emma, though she would never admit it. Regina ground into the younger woman, feeling the arousal against her inner thighs.

 

Emma hadn’t said no. She had specifically said not to dare, which, as it so happened Regina did. She dared very much.  Neither one fully in control; a mess of answered challenges as they continued to raise the temperature in the room, burning through each other like fireworks. Emma trembled at Regina’s alternating roughness and caresses, crying out at the onslaught. There was victory written in the smugness on Regina’s face.

 

Robin was slack-jawed; hard as a rock.  He had no idea Regina could be that way with another person – giving, yet taking.  It was so fluid, so graceful it was almost a thing of beauty.  He was clenching himself, his teeth grinding as he fought for control.   When Regina looked up at him, and saw him, her face fell.

 

“We forgot someone,” she said firmly to the quivering Emma beneath her. 

 

“I didn’t forget him,” Emma replied gruffly.  “You just… took control and I….”

 

Regina flushed slightly.  “I guess I got a little carried away.”

 

“Please, by all means, get carried away more often.”  Emma rolled over and peeled Robin’s hand away, replacing it with her own.  “Now, Sir Robin of Locksley, it is finally your turn.”  She wrapped warm lips around him, and swirled her tongue over him before releasing him.  She beckoned Regina to her side and the three faced each other, kneeling on the bed.  “I want him inside me,” Emma stated firmly, and she saw his cock twitch.

 

Regina’s eyes narrowed, and she leaned over and kissed Robin hard on the lips, staking her claim.  “Only after I’ve had him,” she demanded.  When she leaned back, he licked his lips and she knew what he was tasting.  His pupils were dark and she wondered how long he’d last.  

 

Robin’s gaze shifted from Regina to Emma and back, and she gave him a wicked grin.  He returned it and reached for her, rolling her onto her back.  In seconds he had her legs parted and slammed himself inside her with a low growl.  To his surprise, Emma moved behind him, and started running her fingernails along his sides, and down his back as he thrust again and again into Regina.  She was so soft and wet that he felt he was sliding through some kind of erotic paradise.  He knew Regina’s body like he knew his own, and he reveled in the feel of her as he shifted her hips up to drive himself deeper.  He felt Emma’s lips on his shoulder and then he felt her arm wrap around him, her hand wedging between his body and Regina’s.  Seconds later Regina exploded against him, her walls clamping down on him so hard she pushed him free.  The instant his body felt the cool air, Emma pulled him down onto his side, rolled him onto his back and mounted him.  Her fingers were warm, and her body was even warmer as she guided him inside her.  She placed her palms on either side of his shoulders and started to roll her hips along his length, her body pulling and stroking him in a mind-numbingly steady pace.  She was deliberately tight and it was driving him mad.  He reached for her hips and stopped her gyrations, taking control of her as he arched his back and drove himself into her.  The tightness released and he buried himself within her, amazed with how deep she let him go.  He lifted and lowered her hips repeatedly until she met his rapid pace freely.  For an instant, he worried about harming the baby, but he knew he couldn’t stop if he tried. 

 

Regina had rolled onto her side and was watching Robin hammer into Emma with something akin to awe.  He had done the same with her, grabbed her hips and driven himself into her again and again.  It had always sent her over the edge, his relentless need.  But to see him as a bystander was something else entirely, and she felt her body spasm with another aftershock as it reacted to the sheer eroticism of watching her man have sex with Emma.  The blonde was quickly losing it, given her staccato gasps, and Regina wondered which of them would cross the threshold first.  Her fingers traced her legs and hips gently, her mind locked into the scene before her, and her memory of what it felt like.   This was like nothing she’d ever known, or expected to experience, in her lifetime.

 

Emma was lost.  Robin had taken control, and she let her body fall into submission as he pounded into her, again and again.  Neal had never been like this, the raw, alpha energy – the sheer need – it just wasn’t his style.  She never would have guessed it of Robin, but seeing him as he was now, lost in his lust, it was sending her over the edge.  She tilted her hips forward and arched her back, placing her hands behind her for balance.  He released one hand and ran two fingers down the center of her chest, stopping right above where her body met his.  She reached for him, and guided him to where she was most sensitive.  His touch was rough, and she cried out from it, dizzy from the combination of pain and pleasure.  When he lessened the pressure, she found she missed it and grabbed at his hand.  He needed no further encouragement and he ground his thumb against her clit with firm, swirling motions.  Emma screamed and for the second time tonight stars shot across her vision.  Her body was wracked in spasms, waves of it crashing over her again and again.  She felt the heat of Robin’s release as he cried out in a low voice and strained against her, one hand clamped down on her hip while the other grasped her upper thigh.  Dizzy and shivering, she rolled off him and flopped along side him.  What she and Regina had was special, but damn if Robin didn’t come in a close second.

 

Robin was in a daze when he felt Emma lift herself off him and settle along his right side.  Soon after he felt Regina near his left, her bare body curling against his.  She kissed him lightly on his brow.  “Enjoy yourself?” she murmured into his ear.  He couldn’t reply.  He’d never bedded two women before.  His orgasm was like none other in his lifetime, not even the most intense ones he’d shared with Regina.  He was lost in the wonder of it all, and dimly realized that this was now his new normal.  That he could have them, and experience this, over and over again, as often as he… well, they… wanted. 

 

Regina smiled down at him.  She knew what he was thinking, and she agreed.  Emma’s ‘plan’ for the three of them to come together as one solved all of their problems.  Robin was most certainly not jealous any longer, and she could have what she truly wanted - both Emma and Robin in her heart and her bed with zero repercussions.  The blonde lifted her tousled head, and Regina chuckled under her breath.  “Something else, isn’t he?” she murmured softly. 

 

“You can say that again.”  Emma looked down at the still comatose Robin.  “You think he can hear us?”

 

“Yes, but speech will be a long time coming.  But don’t worry, I know what he’s thinking.”

 

Emma grinned slyly.  “Oh?  And what’s that?”

 

“That this…” she said, running her fingers through Robin’s damp hair, “is…”  His scratchy whispered voice joined hers to finish the sentence, “… the best-damned thing ever.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though far less titillating than Chapter 5, I do hope 6 turns out to be worth the wait. I have never received the amount of love that you have bestowed upon me with Baby Mama Drama. It touches a place in my heart that is reserved for all of you. May you be blessed as I have been to write this story. 
> 
> Thank you for your continued support. 
> 
> UnfairestofThemAll.

Robin’s chest heaved and Emma’s face was smugger than Regina could ever recall.

“Pleased, Sherriff?”

“You have no idea.” Rising, Emma conjured an oversized T-shirt. Tucking pieces of her wild mane behind an ear, she leaned down to place a chaste kiss on Robin’s mouth. Walking around the other side of the bed she repeated the gesture with Regina.

“Are you leaving?” Robin inquired.

“I’m sure you two have some things you need to discuss. Baby Girl and I will be enjoying a nice, hot shower.”

The door shut softly behind their swollen surrogate, blanketing the couple in the softness of retreating footsteps. Robin propped himself up on a forearm, pondering just what he and Regina should be discussing.

The brunette glanced at her manicured fingernails with pursed lips. “What Emma and I did the other night was wrong. I did it anyway. Despite what I feel for you, I couldn’t stop myself. I wanted her so badly.”

“Was it everything you hoped it would be?”

Sliding into his extended arm, Regina pulled it around her, twirling her index finger over his chest. “Yes, it was.”

“I must admit, my heart nearly gave out when she… when we…” He confessed to a soft chuckle. “She is not nearly as innocent as she appears.”

“I never saw her as innocent.  Not once.  So, are you okay with all this?  It’s a little unorthodox, even for me, but…”  

“Regina,” Robin interrupted.  “I know your heart.  I saw the two of you together.  I don’t want to lose you, and well…” He dragged the tips of his fingers through his scalp.

Regina smiled.  “You like her.”

“Quite a bit, to be honest.”  A heat crept up Robin’s neck as he recalled what Emma did to him downstairs.

The brunette’s sparkling grin widened as she took in his embarrassment.  She could read his thoughts well.  “She did it with you too then?  That trick with her tongue?”

“Dear God Regina… it was…”

“I know!”

Two pairs of eyes met in shared wonderment, and both laughed aloud.  “It seems we are about to embark on a new adventure together,” she proclaimed.  “Are you up for it?”  Robin leaned towards the love of his life, extending his hand. Regina grinned victoriously and shook it.

**************

From the other side of the bathroom door the water turned on and the curtain moved. With matching smiles the happy couple rose from bed, entering to join Emma.

“That was a quick conversation,” Emma pointed out.

“Couldn’t risk you using all of the hot water.” Regina teased, stepping into the shower in front of Emma.

“I’ll have to sit out of Round Two. I’m pretty sure I pulled a muscle.”

Robin blanched, “I lost control.”

“I took it.”

“It was almost like you were someone else.”

Emma’s brow crinkled in amusement. “Who I am on the outside is only a small piece of who I really am. Out there I have to be a beacon of hope and all that is ‘good’ in the world and a hundred other things that make me want to barf. At home, I just want to exercise the other side. Clearly, I may have underestimated it.”

Jade eyes leapt from forest green to mocha with ever increasing mischievous intent. Emma affectionately touched Regina’s face, kissing her, but never taking her eyes off Robin. The blonde had no Parting with her lady love, she stepped back into the blissfulness of warm water, moaning softly. Her lovers regarding her curiously.

“I speak for us both when I say that we would very much like to continue this… arrangement.” Regina spoke up.

Emma stated firmly, “We’re dating.”

“If you’ll have me,” Robin nodded hopefully.

“Together we should sit down and write a draft of what we each hope to gain out of this relationship."

“It’s love, not a business deal, Regina.”

“How are we supposed to know if there is a line being crossed?”

Emma sniggered, “Probably around the time I see the vein in your forehead doing the cha-cha or when Robin is fuming while watching Orange is the New Black.”

“I was fuming,” Robin admitted to Regina.

“It’s simple really, I respect that, to the outside world, you two are a wonderful, fairy-tale love. That is what you want The Daily Mirror to see, and I get that. It’s uncomplicated; looks great in photos and people eat that up. What happens beyond that, behind closed doors, is our business.”

Proceeding to shampoo her long, blonde locks, Emma let them chew on her words for a bit. She did her best thinking after a good romp in the sack or in the shower. The former having been missing in her life for far longer than she had felt comfortable admitting. With the potential predicament with Robin successfully navigated, Emma felt much better about their odds of success. Her mind and conscience were clear now. Everything had come full circle and happily so.

When jade eyes opened again Regina had closed the gap between them. “Secrets have a way of destroying us. I don’t want to hide you.”

“It’s only a secret if no one else knows.” Emma kissed the tip of Regina’s nose “Robin makes three.”

“What of our children?”

“We are three consenting adults that love them unconditionally and are raising them together.”

“Do you have a response for everything?”

 

“No.”

Regina quirked an eyebrow at the blonde, a small spark of anger firing in her belly.

“Sorry.” Emma winced, fingers running over her belly.

“Me too.” Moving around the blonde Regina gently gathered Emma’s hair, adding conditioner. “Perhaps this isn’t the time and place for such discussions, hmm?” 

Deft hands massaged Emma’s head, feeling the woman beneath them turning into mush. When it was done, Regina’s hands swiftly made work of the tense shoulder muscles. Happy groans sounded from the blonde who was leaning heavily against the wall.

“And here I thought you had given up your tricky ways,” mumbled Emma. Even Robin was snickering when he turned on the showerhead at the opposite end, turning his back to them.

“You’re a fine one to talk about tricky ways.” He tossed towards her.

Narrowed eyes cut through the steam between them as did the sight of smirk laced lips, “I didn’t hear any complaints earlier.”

He returned her smirk. “Nor I.”

“Nor will there be. Are you two quite done?” Regina cut in, to matching grins from her lovers.

“Yes, My Queen.” Emma couldn’t help herself when the brunette rolled her eyes. “Should I have said that while on my knees?”

“If you say anything while on your knees, I won’t allow you to rise without paying homage.”

Emma enjoyed the way the droplets of water traipsed over her flawless curves, given their proximity. Her expression grew serious as her voice registered low, “If you want to punish me, you’re going to need to stop making it sound so fun.”

Kissing the brunette for all she was worth, Emma dipped out of the shower. Robin stared slack jawed but hard as a rock at his lovers. Motioning for him to come closer they melted into one another in the last of the hot water.

 

**Role Play Anyone?**

Happily perched on the edge of a desk, Regina awaited Emma in the Sheriff’s office. Yet after five minutes of waiting, she grew bored and began inspecting her nail polish for defects. Personally arranging for a call at 7:30 pm, a call that required David to be away from the office, had been all too easy. Emma had endured much of Regina’s requirements thus far into the pregnancy, but being cooped up in the house had begun to fray her nerves. Regina had no doubts that growing a child was an exhausting feat, but when the blonde had informed her she was going to ‘do some light duties’ around the station, she couldn’t find it within herself to deny it. Unbeknownst to Emma, Regina had called in a few favors to give her an exciting, but completely safe day in return for all she was doing.

So far Emma had been responsible for ‘finding’ Pongo, assisting David in picking up Leroy from The Rabbit Hole and pulling over King George for speeding. The last one had been rather simple given that Regina had scheduled a meeting for just prior to the patrol route Charming would be taking, meaning he would already be in the vicinity. All-in-all, Emma had gotten her wish to be out of the house. When she sauntered into the Sheriff’s Station, happily munching on the sandwich Regina had packed, her smile intensified.

“Congratulations, Sheriff Swan. I hear you’ve had quite the day.”

The blonde could have sat anywhere, she could have chosen her office, but she slid into the chair of the desk where Regina was perched. Trailing jaded eyes up crossed, panty-hosed legs, up the black dress and oh-so-professional attire of the Mayor.

“It was pretty quiet really. Dad went out for a call, someone took out a mailbox.” Emma rolled her eyes.

“How unfortunate.”

The corner of Emma’s eyes crinkled. “Did you pay them to do it?”

“I have no idea what you are implying. It’s like you don’t even think before you speak.”

“Mmmm.” The rolling chair slid backward when Emma rose, placing her hands on either side of the brunette. “You know what that reminds me of?”

“Can’t say that I do.”

“Emma and Regina,” Emma informed to a cocked brow. “The cursed year.”

“Do remind me which time.”

Emma’s chuckle brushed the small of Regina’s neck. Her hands brushing over the lapel of the gray coat until she assisted Regina shrugging out of it. “You were an evil bitch whom I loathed.”

“I love it when you tell me how much you hate me.”

“I said loathed.”

“Semantics.”

Sliding her palms beneath the bottom of the sweater dress, Emma’s hands were greeted with the warmth of Regina’s thighs. The rich tenor of her voice, the way she spoke, the ways she held herself, Regina was a force unlike any other. The way her voice had dipped into its lowest register - in just the way the brunette knew would drive Emma wild.  “Something the matter, dear?”

“How long could it possibly take to handle a hit-n-run involving a mailbox?” Emma asked, kissing Regina fiercely. The thick black material of the dress moved north with encouragement from the Sheriff’s hands. She felt the brunette smile against her lips.  

“A long time if you pay enough.”

“What am I going to do with you?”

Regina shrugged, “That is something I am dying to find out Sheriff.”

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Between the two women in his life Robin was on the losing end of the stick. The blonde had been placed on bedrest by Doctor Whale and she was miserable. On her best days, it would have been remedied with a snack but now that their due date was fast approaching, nothing would satisfy. Add to that she felt, ‘disgusting’. Attempts to seduce or convince otherwise had fallen on deaf ears and hardened eyes towards the ceiling. It was not difficult to see that the strain on her body was affecting her emotional behaviors as well.

Even Regina had felt the sting of failure when it came to initiating lovemaking with their beloved blonde. Though less often than Robin, the reasoning from Emma was the same. She didn’t want them to see her like this. A saddened and frustrated blonde had made for a mopey Regina as well. Having established a regular appetite for months on end for it to come to a screeching halt attributed to raven-haired crankiness.

As the final week drew nearer Emma relented and they were finally able to convince their love to allow them one last time to adore the curves created in the most beautiful fashion. One last time to lay worship unto the woman who had altered the course of their lives forever. It had been one of the most magnificent moments of intimacy to date.  

“Don’t get too comfortable,” Emma groaned, a short while later.

To her left, Robin was still attempting to catch his breath. Having “put his ass to bed” on more than one occasion, Emma was impressed he was still awake. Though he had had to lend more assistance to Emma than in the past, it was she who had set the pace. And what a grueling, mind-numbingly slow pace she had ensured it to be. Though Robin issued no complaints, Emma found it to be a great joy to torture him in some new fashion time after time.

“Why is that?” He questioned.

“We need to be getting to the hospital soon, for one.”

“What?” Regina and Robin said in tandem.

“I said I think,”

The sentence remained unfinished as Robin leapt from her side, jumping into his boxers, picking up his discarded shirt and searching desperately for the pants that Emma knew to be on the other side of the bed. With a snap of her fingers Regina dressed herself and the blonde, awaiting their man to finish his task of fetching the overnight bags. They were making their way down the stairs when Emma blanched, curling into herself at the onset of a contraction. Her vice-like grip on Robin’s hand didn’t disturb him. Allowing his warmth to press into her, he whispered sweet nothings of love and support before they teleported to the hospital.

Robin could never forget the way that Emma had hissed, “This is all your fault,” in the delivery room. Neither he nor Regina were sure to whom she was speaking.

All Emma could focus on was the love written in their eyes between contractions, no matter how nasty her words were. Regina’s warmth, her hope, her fears all evident and raw in a way that even her lovers had never seen. Robin’s so strong, steadfast and proud. And love.

Only love between them all.

“Congratulations, she’s healthy.” Whale declared. When he extended their daughter to Emma she turned away.

“I’ll go last.” She explained, ignoring the concern etched on Robin and Regina’s faces.

Observing the way that they were doting on her already made Emma tiredly smile. No matter what would come to their children, they would essentially have three parents that would love them. For every ouchie, every fear, every moment of doubt, they would have and be loved. Parents to allow them to fall but never fail. Love them at their worst. Love them forever. Their birthdays the celebrations of the year and there was nothing Emma wanted nothing more than being a part of that.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ellie’s impending birth had prompted many changes in the Mills household. As a gift for passing his driver’s test, Henry was given Regina’s beloved Mercedes-Benz. The Queen herself had upgraded to an SUV befitting that of a growing family. And do not get the blonde started on the damned baby gates that always gave her fits. It provided much entertainment for the rest of the household to see her red with determination and frustration in equal amounts.

The days after Ellie’s birth when both mother and child were released to return home, they did so in style. Though she slept through the journey home, Ellie was still the center of attention. Roland flanked one side and Emma the other. Being a Big Brother was something he had chattered about frequently to any who would listen, especially his Papa when they were alone. Emma had overheard them one night while roaming the halls of the house. What a family they had built together.

When finally Snow White had convinced the new parents to host a blow-out for the newest addition to the family.

Surrounded by a family Emma could never have foreseen, she smiled the truest one yet. Slowly, jade eyes panned the room. Just slightly under a year ago, her life had been so different. As had that of everyone in the living room at the mansion. The same people mostly with a bit of a different arrangement as to their meanings to one another. Across the room, Regina held their newest bundle of joy. Henry was teaching Roland how to cross his eyes while their sister slept, swaddled securely against her brunette mother.

The youngest Charming was presently sneaking into the kitchen to nab some cookies. Mommy Snow and Daddy Charming were nestled up in the corner, patiently awaiting their turn to hold Ellie. Just like how Emma was patiently awaiting Neal’s return with her cookie because she promised to be his lookout. Standing with her hand outstretched behind her back, she felt the cookie placed in her open palm.

“Thanks, Em,” Neal beamed.

“Anytime, Kid.”

Happily taking bites out of their respective cookies, Neal leaned into his sister’s leg quietly. At that moment, Regina locked eyes and didn’t hide her exaggerated disdain at the sight of stolen baked goods. She simply shook her head.

“Busted,” he whispered to Emma’s grin.

“Yep.”

“Emma Swan,” Snow chided, getting in on the action.

“Yes, Mother?” Long eyelashes fluttered.

“You are such a bad influence on your brother.”

Feigning offense, Emma crossed her arms, “Hey, the Kid came to me. It was all his idea.”

“Was not!” Neal said

“Was too!”

“You ‘pacifically said once Regina had Ellie in the baby hugger that she would be too distracted to notice us moving towards the kitchen.”

“Specifically,” Snow corrected her young son.

“What Mom said.”

“I said that?” Emma asked, “I don’t remember saying that.”

“Isn’t that convenient?” Snow teased.

“What’s going on here?” David joined his wife, son, and daughter, nonchalantly being handed a cookie by Neal.

“David! You too!” Snow slapped at his arm playfully.

“Honey, I had no part in this.”

“You said you would distract Mommy.”

“Ooh my,” Regina stated, grinning, “What do we have over here? I sense trouble.”

Neal beamed at the brunette with hearts in his eyes,” I want to tell you but snitches get stitches.”

“What?” Regina asked, successfully hiding her laughter by kissing Ellie’s head.

“That’s right kid,” Emma patted his shoulder, sending him off before he could say more. Peeking in on the baby, she smiled from ear to ear. The tuft of her blonde hair played host to a green bow, courtesy of Aunt Zelena. Ellie was still fast asleep when Emma kissed her head.

“Well, he has to learn sometime,” Snow White beamed at her granddaughter. “I call dibs when she wakes up.”

“Please, I’m lucky if I get to hold the baby.” Emma snorted.

“That’s not true and you know it,” Regina swatted her.

“I was just the incubator and now I’m just the milk bar.”

“Emma,” Snow touched her arm “you held her for 9 months and 3 days. Let the rest of us have a turn.”

“You two are not allowed to agree.”

“Your Mom was the same way when you were born,” David stated. “Unless she was telling me to take you the wardrobe.”

“I just wanted her to be a princess.” Snow stood up straighter “Come along Regina, Queen’s do not have to take this.”

“Something we agree on Dear. Let’s not dally when our presence is clearly unwanted.”

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Gathered around the dinner table, all felt okay in the world. A little more than okay if Emma were asked. It had been quite the task preparing such a meal for all of the people present and while adjusting to life as a new mother but between the three adults as well as Henry and Roland’s help their family had more than managed. Nothing caught fire and Emma was pleased that the tempting aroma’s from earlier had proved worth the wait.

The adults were enjoying a glass of wine, which Emma was probably the least sad to skip. She was still feeding two people and it was one of the greatest joys of her life to do so. Having spent the better part of her week convincing Zelena to join them for a ‘family dinner’, Regina was pleased to have her sister be a part of the festivities. Emma had even managed to be cordial to the other witch.

“Thank you all for joining us this evening. And we owe this joyous occasion to the woman of the hour, Emma Swan, without whom we would not be gathered. Certainly, not together.” Regina toasted.

“We’ve been trying to come up with a way to repay you,” Robin stated, hand brushing the back of Emma’s chair. Tossing a light package in Emma’s direction everyone seemed to be waiting for this moment.

“What did you guys do?” Emma asked wearily.

“Open it and find out Dear.”

Opening the Manila envelope with care there on crisp, white paperwork was Regina’s signature. On another line was Henry’s. Skimming through the dark paragraphs, jade eyes settled on three words, _Re-instating Parental Rights_. There was a final signature line that was left blank. Awaiting Emma’s name.

“You’re both my Mom’s but I wanted it to be official, “Henry added, plopping down beside the blonde.

“Yeah, Kid?” Emma’s voice trembled.

“I didn’t stutter.” He jested, holding out a pen. “Unless you still don’t want to.”

His attempt at keeping the pen out of reach was bested by Emma’s ability to magic it into her hand.

She scrawled her name and released a loud breath. “I wanted to give you and your sister your…”

“Best chance.” Henry drawled.

“Be nice to your Mother.” Regina chided. Noting the blonde’s gaze was boring into her while she swatted some tears away.

Disappearing into the kitchen Regina saw the silver smoke manifesting beside her. Emma’s fingertips played on her lower back. “Yes?”

Throwing her hand in the direction of the other room Emma created a barrier before feasting on maroon lips. When she backed away Regina was leaning against the counter. Emma’s smile spoke of satisfaction as she peeked into the swaddle at their daughter. Light amber eyes were open and her tiny, baby smile lit her whole face. Wrestling her out of the carrier, Emma nestled her in loving arms.

“I plan on thanking you properly later,” Emma informed, coming back for a slower kiss. Lowering the barrier, she rejoined the party. Washing the dishes while the kids watched a movie Snow White moved to Emma’s side, watching the woman smile as she had never witnessed before.

“Do you have something you would like to share?” She hinted, leaning against the countertop while she dried.

“No,” Emma said simply, shrugging it off. The smile was still in place as she scrubbed lasagna off a white plate.

“Okay,” Snow stated dismissively.

Keenly eyeing her, Emma placed the scrub pad in its dish, “Why did you say okay like that?”

“Like what Emma?”

“Like okay as in you don’t believe it’s nothing.”

“I never said I didn’t believe you. I just said okay.”

“But it isn’t okay with you that I’m not sharing.”

“I thought you said there was nothing to share.”

“There isn’t,” Emma stated defensively.

“Okay then,” Snow White smiled, grabbing the dish from Emma and rinsing it.

“See there it is again.”

“Emma, whatever it is or isn’t, you aren’t ready to share with me.”

“Get a room!” Henry chided, seeing Robin kiss Regina under the mistletoe.

Snow White followed Emma’s eyes, “It’s good to see you both so happy after how all of this started out.”

“Did you ever think we’d be sitting around the same dinner table, as a family?”

“Never, Mary Margaret was all about hope but I don’t think she ever saw this coming,” Snow confessed.

“Who would have thought the jailbird and the goody two shoes elementary teacher would end up being best friends either huh?”

Snow smiled, “I always wanted us to be best friends. There were more ball gowns involved in my version, though.”

“Of course there were Mom,” Emma leaned against the counter, watching her tiny slice of the family chattering happily. “Sometimes you have to step back to see what’s really important.”

“Love is.”

“Yeah,” Emma cleared her throat.

“It should always be multiplied,” Snow continued, casting a gaze in Emma’s direction.

“How long have you known?”

Snow rolled her eyes and scoffed,” You think your father and I don’t know True Love when we see it?”

“I…”

“We only ever wanted you to be happy Emma.” Snow pat her shoulder. “I should have seen the signs, though, especially when Regina started having you arrested.”

“You hit Dad in the face with a rock.”

“We’re not the best women at falling in love, but we are the best versions of ourselves while in love.”

“Tell me about it.”

“She was the original Savior.”

“Yeah, I guess she was.”

“What does Robin think about it?” Snow reached for glasses, filling hers with wine.

“He doesn’t mind.”

Regarding Emma carefully, Snow gave a small nod, “He loves it, doesn’t he?”

“What?” Emma straightened up, nearly dropping the plate in her hand. “How do you…?”

“That’s not important.” Snow kissed Emma’s cheek, “I loved her first Emma. And I’m glad that you have been able to find happiness here in Storybrooke.”

Leaving the blonde stunned, Snow White returned to the movie. Returning to the living room Regina was curled into Robin on the couch from her office. David was holding the fast-asleep Ellie as Snow leaned her head against his shoulder on the other end. Henry, Roland and Neal were in sleeping bags on the floor a giant bowl of popcorn set in their midst and it brought a beautiful smile to Emma’s face.

Regina eyed the spot next to her when Emma looked unsure. Then came Regina’s _seriously?_ Face when Emma sauntered over. Extending the blanket over the blonde, Regina grasped her hand.

“Did you get everything on your wish list?”

“My parents know about us,” Emma whispered to a cocked eyebrow.

“How?”

“To quote my mother, you think we don’t know True Love when we see it?”

“I’m rather disappointed in their lack of response.”

“Right? I guess after the whole pirate phase you can only go up from there.”

Smiling, Regina rolled her eyes.

“Are you still thanking me later?”

“Mhmm.”

“Do you still have the first blouse of mine that you ever wore?”

“The first…” Emma was thinking “the one Henry said you wouldn’t miss when you went all ‘enjoy that shirt’?”

“That’s the one.”

“Yeah. I might even fit into it again.”

“Wear it.”

Throwing popcorn in the air Emma caught it with her teeth, grinning.

“Pictures or it didn’t happen,” Robin added quietly, to a cockeyed grin from the savior.

Emma was just about to comment when Ellie began the hungry cry. “Better hold that thought the Call of Boobies just sounded.”

Scooping up the princess and summoning her favorite feeding blanket Emma took a seat in their rocking chair. Honestly, being on the fringes of family functions made Emma the happiest. She loved being able to take all of it in without having to be in the spotlight. Everything she wanted was right here.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma + Robin time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you for your extreme patience while I try to create my own Happy Ending in life. It's not really about the destination but the journey. At least that's what I hear while I work my life away :). As always, let me know what you think!

The first day of summer brought life back to Storybrooke and to the Swan-Mills-Hood family, despite Emma’s clear refusal to join Regina, Robin, Henry, Roland and Ellie in the family photographs. Instead, she stood happily on the sidelines, smiling gorgeously, out of view of the camera as the happy family took various poses. Emma couldn’t lie, her favorites involved the boys and their sister. There was something so organic in their interactions, so genuine that it made her heart

Life was beautiful.

“Mom, get over here. You are not getting out of this.” Henry said.

“Oh, no, I’m fine really.” Emma tried to shrug it off.

“It can’t be a family photo if all members are not in it.”

“I see a mother, her boyfriend, and her three children.”

“Better move on to the next tactic,” Regina whispered, pretending to fix Henry’s shirt.

“You would make us an even number, which would be more symmetrically pleasing.”

The smirk fell from Emma’s lips. “Fine. I’ll take one. One photo.”

Stalking to where they stood she was positioned by Zelena, whose newfound love of photography had Regina phoning in a favor, to stand just so. Mostly, the ginger-haired woman enjoyed photography of landscapes to those of people, but after having prints published of her unique portrayal of her subjects, she agreed to do this shoot.

One photo turned into several and had caught more than one moment where Emma behaved worse than the children by making them burst into laughter. The end results were priceless photographs. Besides the obvious favorite that had all of them, there was one with Roland kissing her cheek and the unexpected reaction of Emma that never got old. The entire family squished together, to peek at the rearview of Aunt Zelena’s Canon Rebel.

Proudly, Regina displayed them in the foyer. Every time something got under her skin, or things were going wrong, they were a reminder of all her dreams come true. She had become the luckiest woman alive - despite all fate had put her through. Or perhaps, because of all it had put her through.

                                                                                OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It wasn’t long before Henry noticed Emma wasn’t leaving the mansion to return to her own house. Though they all did spend time there, as the new family was together most, if not all the time.  He had quickly put two and two together for the most part, anyways and both of his mothers came sort-of clean.

_“So…you’re dating?” He questioned, still uncertain._

_“Yes.” Regina and Emma answered in unison._

_“But you’re dating Robin Hood…”_

_“Henry,” Regina was flush with color as she grappled with what came next. “It’s a very complicated situation. I didn’t want you to think I was keeping,”_

_“That we, were keeping secrets from you.” Emma joined in._

_“I’m reflecting on all of the times I got in trouble for sneaking around to be with you. But if my Mom wants to I guess I have to be okay with it.”_

_“Henry…” Regina pleaded as a smirk appeared on his lips._

_“Mom, I’m giving you a tough time. I’m glad that you’re happy.” With his happy version of a shrug, the rest was history._

One night while preparing for bed, all three parents were outside the door to Henry’s room. From there they could hear their oldest child reading fairy-tales to his siblings. Peeking inside, Henry sat in the recliner with Roland on one leg and Ellie in the crook of his arm. With it reclined comfortably back, he used his long legs to prop the book open.

“Can you flip the page for me, Sir Roland?” Henry asked in a deep tone as Roland happily obliged.

 

Henry’s chuckle floated through the doorway. “Ellie, are you paying attention?” he teased, as his sister opened her mouth in a wide yawn.

“You can’t fall asleep right as we get to the Troll Bridge, Ellie! It’s my favorite part.”

Emma was the first to slide down the wall outside of Henry’s room; the other two joined so that they could all be a part of story time. Their son spared no expense when reading the stories of his family contained within the leather-bound pages. The outlandish character voices and intonations had Roland in laughing fits.

Only when a sleeping Roland had to be removed from Henry’s chest and Ellie began to cry did Emma show up to lend assistance.

“Is being a big brother everything you hoped?” Emma asked.

He chuckled. “Mom was right, one day I would have more family than I knew what to do with.”

“That makes three of us.” 

“Yeah, could you imagine if someone had told her all those years ago, this would be happening?”

“I happen to have a great imagination. Being the Author and all.”

“Thanks for finding me, Henry.”

“I always will.” He stated with a sly grin before handing off the Princess of Storybrooke to be tucked in for the night.  

                                                                                OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The brunette moved expertly through the kitchen, infant in one hand, phone in the other - dealing with the latest town crisis. Without missing a beat, she gave crystal clear instructions to Grumpy while pacing to keep Ellie from growing restless. Even so, her daughter’s lip began to quiver. At the first threat of real tears, Regina barked that she would be by later to check on the dwarves’ progress in the mines. She needed to confirm that their new tunnel was up to code and promptly ended the call.

Giving Ellie the full attention she knew that her daughter required, the look-alike amber eyes crinkled with happiness. Ellie was a Princess with a capital ‘P’. Already spoiled, she preferred the finer things in life. The one thing she loved above all else was the blanket Granny had gifted Emma at the Baby Shower. If she wasn’t wrapped in it, or holding onto it in her sleep, it had to be nearby.

“Ellie!” Roland squeaked, slinging his backpack across the back of a chair. His sister crinkled her nose up at him. “Did you have a good day M’Ladies?”

Tiny feet kicked.  

“I’ll have to answer for the both of us, we had a wonderful day. And yourself, Sir Roland?”

Roland wrapped both arms around Regina’s legs, leaning himself into her hug. “It was good.”

“Learn anything exciting?”

“Grandma Snow had us make birdhouses. It was awesome!”

“I can’t wait to see it,” Robin stated with a wry smile, entering from his day out patrolling with the Merry Men.

“Papa!” Roland detached from Regina and ran to his Dad. “Is Emma home?”

“Not yet, she had an important city business to attend to.”

Across the room, Robin and Regina locked gazes. “But Regina’s home. She’s Emma’s boss.”

Chuckling, Robin nodded, closing the gap and sealing his arrival with a kiss.  “That is true… hello, Milady.”

Rounding from the foyer and into the living room, Robin presented his True Love with a lovely bouquet of wildflowers. Standing in vibrant contrast to the black and white décor of the Mills abode. Arriving home shortly thereafter, Emma glanced up from her latest Young Adult Novella, with a small smirk at the flowers. It was not lost on Robin the source of her annoyance.

Emma ‘didn’t care’ for that type of affection, and in his heart of hearts, Robin knew she required a unique type of love. However, he hadn’t figured out the key to her heart; Regina’s was won so easily… but it was on his to-do list. Plopping on the love seat next to her, his blue eyes crinkled in thought.

The blonde scowled.  “I’m not a flower type of girl.”

He tilted his head towards her. “A little boy who adores you informed me that you are the long walks on the pier type of girl.”

Emma shrugged, but was unable to hide her grin “I prefer my men to be hundreds of years old, y, but maybe I’ll take it into consideration.”

“Then maybe we should leave Regina with the children tonight, whilst you and I take one of those long walks.”

“That little turd, telling all of my secrets.”

Curiously, Regina watched the exchange, weighing for herself whether Emma would comply to the invite or simply shrug Robin off. Sex was no problem for Emma, she was ready all the time, anytime. Displays of affection, however, were often another story. There were more than a few moments where she would reject it, with the heart of a Lost Girl. Defeating that was Regina’s personal mission. Though she admitted that seeing Robin stepping up to the challenge was a happily placed twist in their story.

“Only the ones he knows.” Robin teased. “Are you in?”

Glancing at Regina, Emma saw the hope there. Staring back into oceanic eyes, the blonde felt something in her gut pulling her to accept. Their interests aligned outside of the bedroom, she was going to take a chance. Leaving him on the couch, she went to fetch her boots.

“What are you up to?” Regina inquired, taking hold of his

“I have to love Emma differently. We may never share what you two do but I want very much to share something special.”

“She is special.”

“I want to make love to her without her feeling the need to destroy me.”

Regina chuckled. “I’m beginning to think you can’t love a woman who isn’t a challenge.”

“Loving the women isn’t a challenge. Getting them to allow me to love them, however,” he kissed her wholly, “that is another story entirely.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Allowing Emma to set the pace, Robin followed alongside her, taking in the beautiful sight of the Storybrooke Harbor. Truth be told, he often wondered what was going through Regina’s mind when she cast the curse. How she dreamed up a place that was such a wonder to behold. Storybrooke had everything and yet, it had been a place as empty as the Dark Castle for her. For twenty-eight years, she had no idea that outside of this town fate was working in her favor. Fate was holding one partner frozen until her return to the Enchanted Forest, and the other was destined to become the woman to break down the stone wall Regina hid her heart behind. He looked over at Emma.  He and Regina were both fated to meet the one woman who would hold their hearts in her hands. Rearranging her ribcage to fit them both. Teaching them to do the same.

Plopping onto ‘her’ bench, Emma motioned for Robin to join her. He recognized the location as one Regina and Emma would visit when they had been just friends. And again, when they all three began taking walks, so the blonde wouldn’t go stir crazy. Their entire little household watching the waves lap against the shore.

“I’ve been thinking…”

“This does not sound like a conversation where I fare well.” Robin rested his elbows on strong thighs, leaning forward.

“Look, I don’t do touchy-feely, flowers, love notes okay? Regina, she loves that and I want you to keep doing that for her.”

“Uh huh.”

“I know it didn’t seem like I was afraid to let Regina in…. but it was. I wasn’t ready to admit my feelings for her for a long time. Years, really. I mean, we physically fought each other. In the early years of Storybrooke, we brought out the demons in each other. We exploited weaknesses, used Henry as a weapon, broke the law…. you get the idea.” Focusing on the waves, Emma tensed and then relaxed her jaw. “I don’t know that I’ll ever feel the way about you that I do her…I know that part of the reason I pushed men away for so long was because of Neal. I never wanted to be that vulnerable again in my life.”

She swallowed hard, the orange shades of the sunset blanketing her curls in shades of gold. “I knew that having a baby for you and Regina was going to test us, but what I didn’t realize was…  I wasn’t only testing us.”

Robin was certain he knew what Emma was saying so he nodded.

Jaded eyes darted to his and then away. “He told me that giving him my heart meant I would have to trust him to get too close. ‘You can’t have that Swan’, he said. The eyes of my baby staring back at you – just like Henry’s do.”

“Were you afraid?”

“I am afraid to let you in.”

Reaching out to her and taking her hand, Robin’s vulnerable expression made Emma soften. “Show me the way, Emma Swan.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was clear by the expression on Robin’s face, this was not what he had anticipated.

“The way to your heart is literally a grilled cheese, fries, chocolate shake and walking the pier?”

“What?” Emma asked around her straw. “I’m not always complicated.”

His grunt indicated he thought otherwise.

“I’m not! Food, sex, brunettes. Pick an order, any order.”

Beside her, Red Riding Hood chuckled. “The things you hear these days.”

“Where did you even come from?” Emma asked, looking around the diner.

“Forgot your ketchup Sheriff.” She explained, placing it on the table. “Where’s my girl?”

“With her other Madre. She’s practicing Princessing.”

“Watch out Storybrooke. Two Princesses and a Prince. Whatever shall we do?”

“We just want to be regular people. Where’s Kansas?”

Gushing and with a 1,000-watt smile, Red pulled a box from her pocket, holding it out for Emma and Robin’s inspection.

“No way!” Emma exclaimed as Robin did his part of inspecting the karats.

“That looks expensive.”

Slugging him, the blonde rose and wrapped Red in a hug. “She’s going to love it.”

“You think?”

“Dorothy is lucky to have you”

Red blushed fiercely. “Thank you, Emma, for bringing back the Happy Endings and all.”

 “I had a pretty good lemur assisting me.”

“Accept the compliment, Emma.”

“As you wish.” The blonde teased to the receding back as her friend returned to business.

“What you do you say we get out of here and I procure A 3 for 3 on our own Happy Ending?” Robin nonchalantly suggested to the noisy slurping emanating from Emma’s shake.

“The children are home.”

“Later.” He gestured with his coffee cup. “Things have been pretty amazing, wouldn’t you say?”

“You know, at the time, I really didn’t think Regina wouldn’t kill me.”

“Yet you pursued it anyway? A bit risky for a woman you claimed to love.”

“Don’t go all noble Robin. It’s making me gag.”

“Which has never been a problem before.”

Emma’s hand flew to her mouth to keep the bit of shake inside. “I seem to recall you didn’t have an issue with my methods until Regina arrived on the scene. A bit risky for a woman YOU claimed to love.”

“You know what I think the real issue is?”

“Do tell.”

“You’ve had to be the ‘man’ for so long, you’ve forgotten that it’s okay to be a woman.”

“What does that even mean?”

“It means that you probably won’t even let me pay for this dinner. You wouldn’t allow me to pull out your chair, open the car door for you, or even drive. You have to be in control at all times.”

“I do not.”

His head tilted slightly as Emma mentally prepared her defense. Robin could see it in the way her eyes were darkening, in a way not all too different from when she became highly aroused. This time was different and though she had come around to addressing a weakness at the docks, it was far from changing. Robin was devising another tactic.

“May we go back to where this began?”

“The house or the docks?”

Smiling, he pulled out his wallet leaving the money on the table. “Follow me and find out.”

                                                                                                Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“You can’t learn all of my secrets in one day, what’s the fun in that?” Emma teased, feeling tension fade from the end of their dinner.

“Everything that we have is…beyond my wildest dreams.” He confessed, “I would never have believed it if I weren’t living it.”

Bypassing the anointed bench, they continued the trail to the forest. “Tell me about it. I spent a long time denying who I really was.”

“We have more in common than Regina and our appetite for the flesh, you know?”

“I’m listening.”

“All three of us have lost the person we thought we would spend the rest of our lives with.” He stated and the finiteness of those worse quieted the blonde. “You grew up in a world where people throw away things. Regina and I grew up in a world where True Love wasn’t about breaking curses, it was about finding that compliment to oneself. Someone who could see the darkest parts of you and do more than turn tail and run. Any idiot can run.”

“It takes courage to stay.” Emma agreed.

“I know you aren’t much for the spiritual but I believe that if Marian had a hand in picking the woman that I would love next with all my heart, I believe it would be Regina.”

“How did you meet?”

Taking steady steps, and reaching for Emma’s hand Robin waited until they jumped a small creek in their midst. “I was in the middle of stealing from her family actually.”

“Great first impression.” Emma teased, “Neal was asleep in the back of the bug. I was stealing that.”

“You were stealing a stolen car?”

Flustered Emma still managed to wear a smile, “And then I was pulled over by a cop. Luckily, he had the keys to replace my screwdriver. He played it off like he was teaching me to drive a manual and that is how our relationship began. Back to Marian.”

“Eventually, she tracked me down. My own guilt got the best of me and I returned, giving her the steed she needed to support her family, and one of my own. We were wed shortly after, and you’ve met our son.”

“Roland is a cutie.”

“He adores you.”

“The feeling is mutual.” She smirked, “Maybe Marian didn’t pick Regina for you.”

“How do you mean?”

“What if she picked her for Roland? Not everyone accepts their partner’s children from a previous relationship and I’d wager, Regina liked him more than you at first.”

“Ha! Not too far off on that observation.”

“Have you ever noticed that thing she does while driving that looks a lot like she’s about to magically move the cars out of her way?”

“The little…hand wave, like she’s swatting them out of the way”

“Yeah! It’s cute as hell, right?”

“Right. At first, I honestly thought she was telling me to shut up.”

“Silence peasant!” Emma commanded, as he released her hand and threw an arm around her.

“I’ll be more than happy to show you just how silent I can be.” he whispered.

“I don’t think you have it in you. Even if you did, the moment Regina appears all bets are off.”

“Challenge accepted.”

“You can’t win this.”

“Even if I lose, I’m winning.” His smile crinkled the corner of his eyes.

 

 

 


	8. A Ball, A Trip, and A Question Walk Into A Bar...

Sighing contentedly Emma’s face was flushed. “You almost made it. I’m impressed.”

Beside Robin, even Regina was having a tough time catching her breath. “Where did you learn that?”

“Never telling.” Emma proudly exclaimed, pressing a kiss to his chest.

“I shouldn’t be able to feel that where I just did.”

The evil chuckle that produced from their blonde was further arousing. “Oh Robin, what am I going to do with you?”

“From the sounds of it something even more torturous than what just occurred.”

“Hey now, I doled it out equally.”

Jade eyes were focused on something to his right. Following the line of sight, Robin patiently waited. Regina was lying face down in an attempt at recovery. Her hair gracing the tops of her shoulder before Emma nudged it aside with her lips. The satisfied hum from the brunette had them both needing.

“You weren’t nice, Dear.”

“No one said I had to play nice.”   Emma teased, settling behind her, dancing fingertips over the supple flesh. Beneath her, the brunette’s breath hitched at the feeling of pale pink lips smirking in the curve of her lower back. Jade eyes drowned in mirth.

The punishment and pleasure Emma doled out in equal measure, akin to having every nerve ending in their bodies come alive. Every time Robin felt his pulse quicken.  Savior in the streets, evil in the sheets, Emma had once joked. Nothing could be closer to the truth.

His eyes greedily drank in the image of her lips taking their sweet time kissing a path up Regina’s back. Captivated by the hanging of her head, the soft parting of her lips as Emma coaxed a moan from behind them. Pulling Regina back by the hips, the blonde caressed her side in a light stroking maneuver with one hand, the other firmly affixed at hip level. She whispered something, causing a satisfied hum.

“I _am_ yours Emma.”

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

Choking on the apple in her hand Emma, sat up straighter in her office chair. “Storybrooke is having a what now?”

“A ball,” Regina stated.

“The last one I went to was kinda fun. You looked gorgeous in that red dress, sashaying around Camelot.” Emma smiled as she pictured the brunette in it. “Let’s have a ball.”

Regina’s eyebrow quirked and she leaned against the table beside the blonde. “That’s it? You’re on board?”

“Sometimes I want to wear a dress. This sounds like as good an excuse as any to do just that. You and Robin will knock everyone dead when you take the dancefloor.”

“I told you once that I don’t want to hide you.”

“You aren’t hiding me.”

“When was the last time we held hands in public? Go on, remind me.”

“Never,” Emma answered, averting her eyes.

“Never,” Regina echoed softly. “I want people to know that your heart is spoken for.”

Emma flushed pink, “Kiss me.”

Pulling the blonde to her, Regina stood firm. “Not until you say that you’ll dance with me at the ball.”

“You know I will.”

“I suppose I could,” but Emma’s lips swallowed her words. Feeling Regina’s smile on the otherside of the kiss, only bolstered the blonde to leave her breathless.

“When you are ready to leave work, text me.”  She requested to squinting eyes, tugging Regina’s hand until she received her parting kiss.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**I’m heading out of the office now.**

_Stay right there._

Materializing with Ellie strapped to her chest, and a single lily was Emma not a moment later. Ellie’s feet were cycling as fast as she could kick when her other mother bestowed a kiss upon her head. Pausing her traveling gaze on pale lips before finding herself pulled to them, just as a few citizens made their way into the Storybrooke Government Building.

The initial shock almost saw Regina pulling away if it were not for Emma’s gentle hold on her elbow. Between them, their daughter made happy baby gurgling sounds. Regina lost herself in it, relishing the tiny but thoughtful display her girlfriend had cooked up.

A throat cleared. “Granny’s has rooms available.”

“Thanks, Mom.” Emma flushed but shared a conspiratorial grin with Regina.

Snow looked at them with a quiet smile, tickling her granddaughter's feet to shrill giggles. “You know, we’re already at the courthouse.”

Leaning towards Regina, “Why is my Mom being weird?”

Regina shrugged, “When isn’t she?” Addressing Snow, ”We really should be on our way.”

“Yeah, we still have to check in at Granny’s.” Emma sassed, taking Regina by the hand and leading her away.

Taking the long way to their vehicles, the really long way that went all through the center of Storybrooke. Their fingers laced together, and Emma beaming the whole way. At first, no one had reacted, which she found interesting. They would look up, see who it then went back to their business. Much like the child, she could be, Emma began swinging their arms. Regina let her.

When they arrived at the center, thundering footsteps came from behind them preceding the bellowing, “Wonderful news, wonderful news! Queen Regina Mills and Savior Emma Swan are in love!”

Then he ran by them shouting at any and all who would listen. His words drew the attention of those in the immediate vicinity as Emma captured her Queen’s lips.

“You did this?” Regina asked, drawing breath, and resting their foreheads together.

“Did I immediately following our afternoon meeting, ask my Dad to cover for me at the station? Did I, make a trip to Game of Thorns to pick up the lily hanging out of your purse? Did I pick up our daughter for a buffer in case you got mad? Did I pay Leroy $20 bucks to be the town crier so that no one in this town could ignore that my heart was spoken for?” Emma pressed a sweet, chaste kiss to crimson lips. “It’s entirely plausible that I had something to do with it. Regina…donot do the lip quiver. You know I cry when you do the lip quiver.”

“You make me so happy Emma.”

“You’re welcome.” The blonde teased, taking hold of her hand again. “Let’s go be Charming level obnoxious about our torrid love affair, all the way home.”

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

“Congratulations ladies, you made the front page,” Robin said, tossing the paper onto the kitchen table the next morning. Placing a kiss on each cheek. “Might I say you both look stunning.”

In black and white were three photos of Emma and Regina in the town square. One was taken the moment before their lips met. Emma was wearing her trademark shit eating grin and Regina, a smile that was too often hidden from the world. It was big, beautiful, and so damn earnest. The second one saw Emma, weaving her fingers through Regina’s hair and a touch of their lips. The third when they had parted and their heads rested together. Funnily enough, Ellie had been caught mid-smile in that last one.  

**The Queen Finds her Savior.**

“Before you freak out, this was not me,” Emma explained.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Yeah, that’s kind of what’s scaring me.”

“I need to find whoever took these,” Regina said, eyebrow arched. “so I can get the originals.”

“Do you need me to start rounding up all of The Daily Mirror’s, because I am so on it.” Emma had leaped to her feet and was halfway toward the foyer for her boots and coat when Regina caught her.

“I want the photos so I can look at them, every day and be reminded that I have two of the best partners in the entire universe.”  Brushing Emma’s bangs out of her face, and grasping her chin.

Henry clomped down the stairs and rolling his eyes. “I miss when you didn’t make out with everyone in front of me.”

“Language!”

“Darnnit!”

“ Was this Charming level obnoxious enough for you?” Emma asked.

“Perhaps.” Kissing her again and grinning.

“Wait til I leave, jeez.” Henry covered his eyes and disappeared down the hall.

 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

It happened one morning while preparing breakfast, Henry corners Regina.

“Mom?”

“Hmm?” she says absentmindedly scrambling the eggs, her mind already on her to-do list for the day ahead. A faint smile adorning her lips.

“If you loved Emma all this time, why didn’t you just date her from the beginning?”

She snapped to attention. “I didn’t love her Henry.”

“Are you sure? Cause you guys engage in some serious eye flirtation and I remember it from when I was little. You always told her to enjoy stuff too.”

“I didn’t,” and she’s almost ashamed but not sorry, “I just wanted her to go away so that I could be with you.”

“But she kinda does whatever you ask her to now. Wouldn’t that have been easier?” he asks, munching on a container of strawberries from the refrigerator.

“Yes, that would have been easier. I wasn’t ready to love someone then.”

“What changed?”

“Everything,” Regina says softer, and she means it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The Savior’s dress was Storybrooke’s best-kept secret in the weeks leading up to the ball. Somehow, she had successfully kept it hidden and believe Regina, she had looked. At one point, she had been so desperate to catch a glimpse of what it may look like she had sent in Robin to try and swindle a peek. All the while Emma had enjoyed the hide and seek with a smirk, play-twirling throughout the house with Ellie.

Even the day of the blonde seemed in no hurry to get ready, assisting Belle, Ruby, Regina and Snow White in the decorating. Almost gleefully.

“Why won’t you show Regina what you’re wearing? It’s driving her crazy.” Her mother said, placing a centerpiece carefully in the center of the table. She smoothed the tablecloth, freeing it of wrinkles.

“Why does it matter? It’s just a dress.”

“You know she hates surprises.”

“She will love this one.”

“You can’t tell her a color or anything?”

“Fine… It’s black.” Emma confessed. Working hard to conceal her smile, knowing that her Mother would be unable to keep the secret, she coughed into her hand. “Is Kansas coming?”

“Yes, Miss Gale is accompanying me to the ball,” Ruby answered, concealing her smile but for the turn at the corners of her lips.

“Are you going to dance with her?”

“What kind of question is that? It’s a ball, you dance.”

“I need a favor.”

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After a round of toasts and a speech by none other than Regina, Emma still hadn’t been spotted. Worry was beginning to weigh heavily in her chest that the blonde hadn’t wanted to come at all. Regina had never spotted her dress and Robin’s searches had been just as fruitless, and that was saying something. He had been quite the thief in his day. Perhaps it had been so because there was nothing to find in the first place.

Henry and Violet were in a world all their own near the fruit punch table. Ellie was dancing with Grandpa Charming, rubbing her chubby fingers over his stubble. Roland was play sword-fighting with his friends from school.  All of her children were safe and happy.

“Stop worrying about the children, they are all fine,” Robin said, over the band, twirling her around the floor.

“Mother’s always worry.” She mused aloud, forcing a smile.

“ I know.” He answered, pulling her snug against him. “You’ve worked so hard, enjoy tonight and not worry about the what-if’s.”

“I feel bad for you and Emma having to live with me these past few weeks.”

“It felt like years.” He teased, drawing out a feigned gasp.

“It’s far too early in the ball to be smiting someone. Better wait.”

“You haven’t seen her yet tonight have you?”

Tilting her head, and stepping in time with the music Regina peered into his eyes. “And you expect me to believe you have?”

He nodded,”Several times actually.”

“Liar.”

“To you? No,” he answered solemnly. “She has been here for the whole thing. During your speech, she was whispering in my ear about how delicious she thought you looked.”

“And how did she look?” Regina inquired, swallowing hard at the thought of what Emma may be wearing, only knowing that it was black thanks to Snow White. Feeling the familiarity of desire flickering to life. “I want to know every last detail.”

“Alas, it’s time to switch partners.” He stated, handing her off to none other than Red Riding Hood.

“Wonderful party Regina. The food was ah-mazing.” Red stated a full set of pearly whites on display.

“Thank you, Dear. You haven’t happened to have seen Emma would you?”

Red gave the Mayor a spin, before pulling her in. “Oh, she’s here Madam Mayor.”

“Where?” Regina was beginning to feel light headed from all of the spins she had been subjected to.

“Close your eyes,” Red instructed. After an incredulous reaction on Regina’s part, the stubborn woman followed the direction.

“Open,”

It was Emma’s voice, as amber eyes reappeared. A stunned silence followed as Red had effortlessly handed off the unsuspecting brunette. Dorothy had taken up where the Mayor left off, dancing alongside the happy couple. Emma’s sleek black dress featured a slit clear to her hip and a blowout to set it off.  Forcing the blonde to be the one forced to spin, Regina took an all too appreciative view of her evening attire.

“You like?” Emma asked to a nod. “Regina Mills rendered speechless at her own ball, that was even more than I could have hoped for.”

“You recruited Miss Lucas, Miss Gale, and our very own boyfriend to assist you in your hijinx tonight, didn’t you?”

“It would appear that way Madam Mayor.”

Leaning towards Emma’s ear,”Do you like this dress, Emma?”

“I do.”

“As do I Dear but I can’t help thinking about how much better it will look on my floor.”

“Oh c’mon, I wore this just for you.”

“And you shall take it off just for me. I’ll have to unzip you, of course, running my fingers down your spine, but I want to watch you do the rest until only your heels remain. I want you to walk to me from the middle of the room, wearing nothing but them. Do you understand me?”

“I do,” Emma answered, jerking her head in Red’s direction. “And so do Red and Granny.”

Utterly forgetting that anyone else existed, Regina had forgotten the werewolf entirely. Granny and August were unexpected surprises but on their way to change partners, the two women were paired up.

“I always have rooms available,” Granny informed Regina, wearing a knowing smile as she watched August and Emma attempt to find a rhythm. They settled for laughter instead.

“Tonight? Even with all of the out of town visitors?”

“Always.”

“I have a Princess to rescue.” Releasing Granny Lucas, Regina stole Emma from August and drug her to the nearest room.

Once there, their out of breath kisses and heavy petting made for a steamy environment. “Fuck you’re beautiful.”

Hearing Regina says the word fuck was something beautiful in itself. The way her deft hands found their way through the slit of Emma’s skirt and sussing out the way to create a soaking mess of the blonde. Running her thumb over what felt like the lace of Emma’s panties and feeling her desire matched. Hearing the softness of the moan at the slightest sensation, making her do it once more for good measure.

Only the second time, Emma moved her hips to follow the direction of the caress. “Anyone could walk in.”

“Let them.” Regina moaned as the blonde had applied the perfect amount of pleasure by drawing her thigh through the flowing material of her ballgown. The slit in Emma’s dress was perfect Regina thinks as she strokes up the blonde’s inner thigh. Losing herself in the sensation of Emma’s hips bucking when she feels Regina tracing a line to her clit. Emma’s gasp was not lost on her.

There’s a hitch in Emma’s moan when Regina glides her fingers through the wetness. Her breaths are harsh, coming faster in the brunette’s ear when her panties are yanked away from her body. They don’t make it past her knee’s before Regina has her fingers stroking softly and teasingly before slipping inside her.

“Yes.” Emma hisses.

Glancing anywhere besides the wall to continue her tortuous loving, Regina locates a table not far to their left. Leading Emma by the hand, Regina pushes her against the edge of it. Palming her breasts through the fabric of her dress, the brunette is delighted that Emma had forgone a bra. It wasn’t unheard of, and the feeling of Emma’s exquisitely hardened nipples was difficult to ignore. The arch in Emma’s back says she needs firmer contact. With her free hand, Regina finds the zipper and yanks it down, revealing the top half of her porcelain goddess.

With the dress out of the way, Emma is being pressed back onto the table until Regina can replace her kneading hand by tongue and by teeth. The blonde is crying out as the alternating between being bitten deliciously hard and light circular motions prove to be a powerful combination.

Her hips rise from the table when Regina enters her again. The pace is fast, and Regina is going hard and deep while they meet each other's thrusts. Despite Emma’s attempts to touch her girlfriend, she is shooed away.

“Later.” Regina murmurs in her ear before moving to swipe a firm line over Emma’s clit.

Emma knows she’s being watched. There is nothing more that Regina Mills loves than seeing every single teeny tiny reaction to her work. She knows just how to touch to make Emma come undone. Seeing it though, that gets the brunette off just as much and Emma knows it. So when her head is thrown back, and the heat in her chest has built to a flush, and her curls are a muddled mess, Emma can feel amber eyes drinking it in.

The firm, insistent rhythm Regina sets, has Emma squirming. She is so close and with every thrust of the brunette’s tongue in her, the crying out becomes panting, and then moaning. Emma’s hands are curled in her hair. Her hips are off the edge of the table they were using, bucking hard against Regina’s mouth until she comes.

And Regina backs away, helping her rezip the dress and delighting in the shiver that wracks Emma’s body when her fingers dance over her skin.

“But you said,”

Regina is shushing her, and Emma can taste herself in their kiss. “Later.”

“Sometimes, I think you’ve changed and then you go and do evil shit like that.”

Sauntering towards the door, Regina pauses in it’s opening looking behind her at Emma with a devilish smirk, “Your move.”

 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Shortly after the ball, Emma had stated the desire to escape Storybrooke for a bit. She needed some breathing room from the monster fights and in the midst of the city, it was easy to lose yourself. Difficult, now that she had a family to return to. Boston was the perfect place to do both, and surprisingly Regina had decided to join her. From atop Emma’s chest, Regina heard the blonde happily sigh. Pale arms securely around her True Love. In the corner of the room, a living, breathing, tiny human representation of that, was fast asleep in her crib. Above it, the unicorn mobile shimmering in the soft moonlight. Reminders that this is her reality now, not a dream.

“Your heart is racing,” she noted, stretching and curling into the warmth Emma put off.

“Did it wake you?”

“No. I was thinking. Why are you still up?”

“I have my Queen all to myself, I don’t want to waste a moment of that time doing something so trivial as sleeping.”

Smiling, Regina placed a kiss along Emma’s collar bone. “You realize our daughter is going to wake soon.”

“And I’ll bask in her soft skin and sweet, toothless grins. What’s on your mind?”

“The first time we were together, I told you afterward that I thought I loved you.”

“Mhmm. So?”

“I did love you.”

“I know.” Emma traced her fingertips along the crook of Regina’s elbow.

“Did you then?”

“Of course, I did. Your words were, I think, but your breathless devouring of me said you knew.”

“Breathless devouring, that’s how you remember it?”

“There’s nothing wrong with being devoured. I knew what it meant, even if you had no idea.”

“Emma,” Regina breathed, “you have made me so happy.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I don’t deserve you.”

“First, of all, that’s bullshit. Secondly,”

She kissed the blonde until she was unable to continue what was sure to be a multi-point war against her words.

“Are you ready to listen?” She spoke against, kiss-swollen lips. They brushed once more and Emma sat back. “I love you, Emma Swan.”

“I love you too.”

Settling back against the blonde’s chest, Regina noted the slowing of her heartbeat. Playing her fingertips across Emma’s collar bone.

Emma’s arms hugged her closer. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Picking her head up, Regina glanced at glassy eyes. “What?”

“If that is something you fear. I’m not going anywhere.”

“I…didn’t think that at all.”

“Okay, I’ll go back to listening now.” Emma chuckled, embarrassed.

“Marry me, Emma.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Emma say yes? Find out below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would not have been possible without the support of girls_like_girls and my wonderful Beta Sharon.
> 
> Girls_like_girls has some wonderful, and tortuous angsty reading, if you dare. I enjoy a good torture every now and then, but seriously, she has some great things in store. 
> 
> Check her out yesterday.

_“Marry me, Emma.”_

It was still between them… well, everything but the beating of Emma’s racing heart, the dancing of the unicorn mobile above Ellie’s crib, and the light it cast over the room. Everything but them was continuing to move as if those three words never took place.

“Emma?” Regina asked after minutes had passed.

Absentmindedly stroking Regina’s hand, Emma answered “I made a promise to bring back your Happy Ending. That’s why I can’t let you do this.”

“Do what?”

Emma whispered, “Robin is your Happy Ending. We both… all know that.”

Turning Emma to her by the chin, Regina’s gaze pierced the darkness. “My Happy Ending was finally feeling at home in the world. A gift, my dear Swan, that you and Robin gave me - by never once allowing me to take the wheel. You are both my loves; he does not outrank you, nor the reverse.”

“This proposal probably went a lot smoother in your head.”

 Regina laughed quietly. “You’re overthinking. You are the easiest decision I’ve ever had to make.”

“But Robin?”

“Who do you think told me to stop being stubborn and marry the woman our hearts belong to? Through you, Robin and I have had our eyes opened to so many experiences. Everything from children to love has evolved for us, but none of that would have been possible without your sacrifice. One you did not have to make.” Regina brushed mussed blonde hair to the side, sliding the back of her hand along Emma’s cheek.

“You’re stupid if you think that’s true. I couldn’t watch you both continue to struggle for something you wanted so badly… I just couldn’t.”

“Why?”

“It was tearing you apart. You are True Loves and destiny and fate and all that other stuff.  There’s not exactly a story on infertility challenges in Henry’s book. Robin was trying to do right by you and you were trying so fucking hard to be the woman that didn’t allow failure to crush your soul. To hold onto hope, but time after time, I saw it chipping away. I didn’t sacrifice myself to keep the darkness from you for it to end that way.”

The moment was oddly heavy between them. A rare occurrence these days, and it made Regina feel uneasy. Where Emma had been trembling a moment prior, Regina had now joined her. “Miss Swan, I’m going to need that answer now.”

“You’ll never be able to Miss Swan me again.”

“I’ll get to call you something better.”

“Oh? Like what?”

“My wife. My lover. My confidant.”

“I was hoping you would learn to say ‘Mrs. Mills’ in that totally disapproving tone, but ‘My Wife’ works I guess.”

“Yes?” Regina asked.

Grabbing her face in pale hands, Emma chased away Regina’s fear of rejection with every enthusiastic bone in her body. “Hell yes.”

Sighing into her lover, Regina couldn’t stop her smile if she wanted to. And then she chuckled to herself.

“Hmm?” came Emma’s sleep-laced sigh.

“I remember trying not to stare the night I first met you,”

“You failed at that, by the way.”

“As if you did so much better. I saw you.”

“When I heard Henry’s mom was the Mayor, I was kind of expecting an old hag.”

“Technically, I am older.”

“You’ve still got it.”

Just as Emma didn’t need to see Regina’s eyes to know she had rolled them, Regina didn’t need to see the blonde’s face to know she had winked at her own joke.

“So do you,” Regina murmured, tucking herself into the crook of Emma’s neck. “Mrs. Mills.”

“Okay, you managed to make that sound hot. I’m definitely in now.”

“You’ve fought tooth and nail to hold onto your previous life. Why now?”

“Isn’t that obvious? So I can hold onto you and Robin instead.” Emma answered, wearing a smirk as the beginnings of the hungry cry began in Ellie’s corner. “You warned me the Princess would wake up soon.”

“Every three hours like clockwork. She’s your Mini Me.” Regina rose, making her way to the whimpering child while Emma got situated in the recliner. She shushed the tiny cries until they reached the blonde. “Mommy is here little one.”

“I’m never going to get over how happy you look when you get to say that.”

“It’s more than a look,” Regina says, sitting on the arm of the chair. Witnessing Ellie navigate her way to Emma’s nipple and latch on with quiet happy little grunt never ceased to amaze her. She was none too discrete about it as she pinched with her tiny fingers to pull it towards her mouth and sucking followed soon after.

Resting her head against Regina’s side, Emma stroked her daughter’s hair. Having never completed this process with Henry, she had needed much persuasion. The brunette was only too happy to provide that - throwing statistical facts and studies at Emma every chance she got. It was not the first time that the blonde had to admit that Regina influenced her towards the right direction. Mostly making her realize the importance of securing that bond with Ellie above anything else. It was not for the faint of heart.

Her brunette beauty simply stared down in awe as the infant worked hungrily. “She’s perfect, just like Henry was.”

“I never even saw Henry,” Emma confessed.

“You never told me that.”

“How could I? You were always so perfect, so attentive.”

“I tried to make our son think he was crazy, so he would stop looking at me as the Evil Queen. Which I actually was. Is that woman you were trying to measure up to?”

“We can drop the ‘E’ word.” Placing a kiss on Regina’s head, Emma held her close. “We messed up a lot - but hey, he was the firstborn.  They is always a dry-run kid.”

“What do we tell her?”

“The truth. We’ll start there and see how it goes. Ellie loves you because you’re her mother.”

Watching the way the infant ate up their joint attention removed the heaviness both mothers were feeling. Her bright eyes, exploring the room with what tiny light was available. Hoisting the little one to a shoulder, and feeling tiny hands play in her dark tresses, Regina sighed.

“You make beautiful babies.”

“We make beautiful babies. Speaking of which, I wish Robin were here so we could celebrate.”

“We thought you might say that.” Regina was smiling.

“You’re kidding.”

“I don’t kid.” Regina challenged, taking leave of the chair and opening the door to their scruffy-faced man, leaning in the doorway.

“Hello, my ladies,” he said, capturing Regina in a kiss. “Stop rolling your eyes, Emma.”

“I do what I want.” Emma jabbed, as his footfalls landed behind her.

His hand gently caressed her shoulder. “Hey.”

She peered up at him with a grin. “Hey.”

He glanced down at Emma’s hand and seeing no sign of a ring, peered back questioningly at Regina.

“She did say yes, after some coaxing.” Regina answered.

Visibly relieved, he stood a little less tensely. “What kind of coaxing?”

“The kind where I had to assure her this was something _we_ wanted.”

“Indeed.  Us, our children. You.” He leaned down when Emma used her free hand to point to her lips and placed a chaste kiss there. “We love you, Emma. We love you very much. I don’t think either of us could ever say that enough.”

“You’re okay with us being married but not you? You’re True Loves.”

“I thought you might argue that.  What you don’t realize is that when Regina met Tinkerbell in the Enchanted Forest, she and I were both very different from the man and woman we are today. I was a thief, and well, as we know she was the Queen. The fairy dust led her to the man with a lion tattoo, but just the other day do you recall what you told me your flower tattoo was?”

 Emma looked between her partners, seeing the conspiracy woven between them and covering her wrist self-consciously. “A Lyon Flower.”

“So, if we were to acquire some fairy dust, who is to say it wouldn’t lead to us both?”

“It can’t do that. Isn’t that against the rules of magic?”

“When you went on your ill-advised time adventure and saw your parents fall in love, you came to be in possession of Snow’s enchanted wedding ring.” Regina stepped beside Robin in solidarity. “Who did it lead you to again?”

“You.”

“We rest our case.”

“This is unfair - you can’t team up on me.”

“You didn’t seem to mind the many other ways we team up on you.” Robin retorted slyly.  He glanced down at Regina. “I thought she had agreed.”

“She had.”

Walking around the recliner, Robin knelt in front of the three women in his life.  He was thinking about the first time this had taken place, the feelings he had then and the not-so-different feelings now. As he had told Emma, he and Regina were different than the two people predicted by fairy dust. Now they were one in spirit and in heart, in a way that was unique. Just as Regina was to Emma and Emma to Robin. There was another conversation he would hold with the blonde in private if she needed further reassurance, but for now, he needed her to make Regina the happiest woman in the world by confirming her hand in marriage.

“I give you my blessing.” He said, pulling her free hand to his lips. “Now do you, Emma Swan, accept Regina Mills, Queen of Storybrooke, Mother of our Children’s proposal for your hand in marriage?”

“Um… hell yes wasn’t empathetic enough?”

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

On their first day of their week-long road trip to Boston, Emma had loaded everyone up and didn’t say a thing once their journey began. Robin had just arrived after dropping the boys off at Snow and Charming’s and was famished from the start. Which made the blonde’s sight-seeing tour the perfect way to start their trip.  The ride was quick, for Boston, but otherwise uneventful as they stopped in front of a restaurant.

“This is the job I was on when Henry came to find me.” Emma finally explained, strapping Ellie to her chest and staring at the restaurant. “I lured the perp in here using a dating site ad. He was so relieved when I looked exactly like my photos. He told me I was the sexiest, friendless orphan he had ever met.”

“There is a kink for everything in this land,” Robin muttered, arms crossed as Emma delighted in his muddled emotion.

“His wife loved him so much and yet here he was, on a date with me. He flipped the table and tried to escape, but I booted his car.”  She winked at Regina in acknowledgement of one of their earlier encounters in Storybrooke. “Then he asked me what I knew about my family before I knocked him out. Three hours after I booked him, I stumbled home and let a random ten-year-old boy talk me into driving him home to Storybrooke.  The rest is history.”  She smirked.  “A really long, complicated history.”

“Henry was still on the bus to you at this point in your tale?” Regina asked.

The blonde nodded. “Yeah.”

“Thanks to my own curse, I couldn’t pursue him, and neither could anyone else. When I had adopted him, Daniel’s ring had served as my talisman to keep me from turning into another cursed Storybrooke Resident.” Regina stated, distracting herself by staring too hard at the fancy restaurant. Unwilling to pursue that line of thought and the darkness that accompanied it, she changed the subject. “This is more upscale than I would have imagined.”

“How else would the sexiest, friendless orphan have a dinner date with a corporate embezzler?” 

“I would think she’d prefer a more traditional thief, personally.” Robin joined with a wry smile.

Regina’s eyebrow quirked. “I believe her preference would be royalty, dear.”

“Or a combination of the two. We would have one hell of a nickname if The Daily Mirror ran that type of thing. I wonder what the town would name us?” Emma pondered.

Taking a few steps toward the door, Emma ushered them inside. “Do you have a name for us?” Robin asked as he gestured for her, Regina, and Ellie to step through the elegant entryway.

“None I would say in public,” Emma jested.

All things considered, their late lunch worked out quite well. Regina enjoyed the quality of food and service, and their little one enjoyed falling asleep against Emma’s chest with a tiny baby smile.

“Saving room for dessert these days?” Regina chided, with a smirk.

“We’ll wait until Robin gets back; he has to try a bite of this chocolate torte I’m about to order.”

Wiping her mouth delicately, Regina scooted her chair alongside Emma’s. “I can’t help but imagine what you would be doing if you never left this place.”

“The same thing I suspect I was doing when I was here, searching for home.”

Twirling her wineglass, the brunette looked up. “Have you found home?”

“It’s a quaint town in Maine, better known as Storybrooke. Perhaps you’ve heard of it?”

“Oh? I haven’t. Tell me more.” Resting her chin atop fingers, Regina’s eyes positively twinkled.

“Well, it is the perfect place to raise a family, and I’m not just saying that. Great schools, low crime, a picturesque forest and a beautiful harbor too. Everyone knows everyone, which comes with its own unique set of issues, but we always find a way to come together. When someone tries to mess with Storybrooke,” Emma clucked her tongue “they find out exactly what my town is capable of.”

The unstoppable mirth of Regina Mills appeared. “ _Your_ town?”

“Um… our town?” Emma looked relieved as Robin cleared his throat and sat. Behind him came their waiter with a complimentary dessert that was off menu, allowed only for special occasions. “It seems Robin found the dessert after all.”

“For our brides to be, compliments of this fine dining establishment. Besides, I never skip dessert.”

“Allow me,” Emma sliced through the chocolate cheesecake confection and Regina shocked her by accepting the piece offered. “How long have you been planning on asking me to marry you?”

The brunette duo looked at one another. “I had entertained the idea for quite some time, but Robin was the one that made it real by verbalizing my need for it. Until then, it was a recurring thought that I pushed away, for many reasons.  Mostly my initial rejection of what was developing between the three of us.”

“Until that day, when you showed us the way.” Robin fully emphasized with his bright smile, shoving a forkful of cheesecake into his mouth with a happy groan. “My Gods, this is delightful!”

“I have a few more places I want to show you today.  Boston is a fascinating city.” Emma said, watching Regina dab her mouth to ensure it was cheesecake-free. “And then maybe later, back at the hotel, there are some other fascinating things I can show you.”

Robin sputtered, nearly choking on his dessert, and both women laughed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The traffic-riddled journey to her childhood home on their last day took a lot longer than the drive to the restaurant on their first, but when Emma parked along the side of the road and stared up at the weathered windows, it felt as if time had folded into itself.  Hours became seconds as the years rewound in her mind.

Regina instinctively picked up on the odd shift in Emma’s mannerisms; a stiffness to her that could only mean discomfort. The clock seemingly moved backward and before them was a teenaged young woman, staring up uneasily at the brick foundation.

“Emma?” Regina questioned, looking at an oddly familiar building and disbelieving the words she read: ‘Boston Children’s Home’

“This is where our story truly began,” Emma said, gripping Regina’s hand as if she were an anchor in a raging sea. “I’m picturing all the times I lived here. I would leave, but always return.  It was a never-ending cycle. But not long after my final echo left these walls, love won.  A small-town Mayor made the arduous journey, walked through those doors, and met a three-week-old little boy.  And loved him.”

The emotion is too much at that moment, but Emma swallows it back the best she can. Clearing her throat, she wills herself to continue.  “And that little boy was responsible for helping love win one last time.  For all of us.”

“You lived here?” Robin asked with a scowl, sliding an arm protectively around Emma’s waist, holding her against him.  

“Off and on. It’s where Henry first lived too, after Phoenix.  Before either of us had ever heard of Storybrooke.” Emma played with Ellie’s long fingers as she held her tight.

“If things had worked out differently, none of this would be possible.” Regina pointed out, her tone serious.

Emma grinned at her bride-to-be’s insight.  “Try telling that to a little girl who just wanted someone to care about her. I know my parents did the right thing, but it destroyed me for a very long time. I do forgive them.” Her eyes quickly hid themselves in Robin’s jacket, seeking a second to get the burgeoning water works under control. After a long pause gathering her strength, Emma took the building in one final time. “Okay, we can go.”

“I will always love that little boy, in case you were wondering.” Regina piped up.

“Not so little anymore.”

“No, he is not.”

“I guess we’ll just have to keep having children so it’s like they never grow up.” Emma teased, tickling her daughter’s foot until she squeaked and kicked it away.

“One more gets us to four children. We will have three under seven if we had another one in the next few years.”

“Ellie isn’t even out of diapers yet, I think we can hold off for another year.” But Emma’s eyes were twinkling in a way that said she wasn’t closed off to the idea. Taking in Regina’s deep, in-thought face, Emma brushed their lips while squeezing Robin’s hand. “Let’s go home.”

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

On the night they returned to Storybrooke, Emma stole Robin away for the evening. Even going so far as to hold his hand in public and steadying herself for whatever caption that photoshoot may inspire. Jumping up on the arm of the Troll Bridge, she waited for him to seat himself beside her.

“Thank you,” she said, running her thumb over the roughness of his knuckles.

“For?”

“I don’t know,” Emma mumbled. “Everything.  Allowing Regina to marry me.”

He chuckled. “I cannot allow her nor forbid her from doing anything,” His dark blue eyes focused somewhere off in the distance, as the sunset painted the light through the tree line. “She needed to marry you.”

“I covered this with her, but are you both still afraid I might bail?  I saw how you looked at me today at the orphanage.”

“No. I’m pretty sure you aren’t that woman any longer.”  He turned and faced her.  “You must understand, I married the love of my life once. I made vows to Marian that I upheld all the days of our time together.” Robin’s pain was evident in the weight of emotion behind his eyes when he looked at Emma. “Once you’ve loved someone like that, you wonder if it’s possible to ever love that deeply again, or at all. I know you felt that way for Neal, and I suspect you could have begun feeling that for Killian had he supported your surrogacy. I know your fear has protected you, but with Regina and myself, you chose to destroy those demons.”

“Demon fighting is Savior 101, you know.”

“What Regina went through when she was married to Leopold... that to me would be absolute and undeniable hell. She has never experienced marriage in the way that it is intended; the way it should be experienced between a man and a woman.”

Clearing her throat, Emma alerted Robin to his misspoken statement.

“Spouses,” he corrected. “For her, marriage was a burden.  It was about being someone else’s property, having no voice, and to be used as a token when the situation suited them.”

“I know,” Emma said quietly, studying the toe of her boot intensely. “She says you were the first person to ever make love to her.”

“How does that make you feel?”

“Honestly?  Happy. That despite enduring the nightmares of the Enchanted Forest, you broke down her walls and made her trust again.  You said that you wouldn’t hurt her… and you didn’t.  You were man enough to recognize what she needed from you, and you gave that to her. You were patient, kind, and passionate. You made her understand what being desired was actually like.”

“You know about our first time?”

“In the vault? Yeah. Her shirt was unbuttoned when she came to the loft.”

“So, everyone knew?”

“Uh, yeah… pretty much. She told me the details later, but still… I couldn’t recall seeing her smile like that before. Regina even referred to it as lovemaking.”

Flashing a grin, Robin sported it from ear to ear. “It was.”

“You made it into something beautiful for her.”

“Thank you.” He nearly whispered.

“You say she needs to marry me, but what I don’t understand is why you feel that she needs to. Or why she feels that she needs to.”

“When I married, I did so for love. After Marian, the symbolic act of marriage just doesn’t feel as important to me. I don’t need to formally make those vows again. In my heart, I am already Regina’s and she is already mine. As I mentioned earlier, she has no idea how it feels to experience what a true marriage is. One in which she is giving herself freely, the way she gives herself to you. We chose each other and together, we are choosing you too.”

Jumping down from the railing, Emma stood in front of him. “Iloveyou.”

“What was that?” He teased, screwing up his face and tilting an ear towards her.

She fixed him with a softer version of the usual glare when he asked her to repeat herself, “I said, ‘I love you Robin of Locksley’.”

“Do you truly?”

“I do.” She smiled, enrapturing him with the softness of her kiss. Further still with the amount of restrained passion he felt there. In that moment he experienced a taste of being truly loved by Emma Swan. The completeness of having her surrender to him felt like home.

“Hey Robin?”

“Hmm?” he said, still under her spell, sitting on the railing with his eyes closed.

“Regina has a cabin not far from here…” she hinted, to opening pupil-blown eyes.

“You don’t say?”

“You know, if you aren’t too busy.” Emma glanced at her watch. “The boys are still with my parents and Regina for another hour.”

“I’m never to busy for you.”

“Then let’s get to it.”

He jumped from the railing and pulled her into a smoldering kiss of his own. “Lead the way, Mrs. Mills.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for joining me on this exciting journey. To everyone who gave kudos, wrote a comment, or subscribed thank you for acknowledging the time and effort put forth. My beta, She Who Shall Not Be Named, for guiding me through this. I could not have done 5 or 10 without her assistance, you're welcome Robin :). 
> 
> Lastly thanks to the following people for their support: 
> 
> FionaM  
> PaulaJ aka GirlOnTheTrain  
> Sandrine36  
> Phoebes  
> Pingulegs  
> Valk1  
> Swanqueen44  
> BatchelorGirl  
> Jezebel  
> Girls_like_girls  
> ElsBelles  
> Janietoomanydrinks

Their fairytale beginning was everything it was meant to be. It had taken a little over a year to finally bring it all together. A year bursting at the seams with firsts: from Ellie’s first word (it was ‘Dada’), to Henry’s junior prom, and Roland’s first girlfriend. It was no surprise to his parents that Robin’s son had picked a cute little blonde thing his own age, but he still informed Emma that she had a special place in his heart.

The happiest flower-girl in all the realms, one Ellie Mills, threw petals down by the fistful as she pranced down the aisle. She got down to the beat of ‘Thinking Out Loud’, by Ed Sheeran. It had not been the best choice for a wedding processional, seeing as it was the little one’s favorite song. The instant Emma bent down and held out her arms, Ellie paused in her dance, set her feet and took off, slamming into her mother’s arms.  She giggled before receiving a kiss and then shuffled off to her waiting Grandfather.

The three men in their lives made a collective effort to please the brides-to-be by not arguing about the highly uncomfortable tuxedos. In return for their lack of grumbling, Emma persuaded Regina to allow the boys to sport Chuck Taylors. It was a small price to pay for their cooperation.

“Nervous?” Robin softly asked the fidgeting Emma as the last chords echoed through the room.  When she didn’t respond, he smiled and addressed the crowd.  “Would everyone please rise?”

“My stomach is bursting with butterflies,” she whispered, obscuring her words from the microphone she wore. “I didn’t feel any of this last night.”

Straightening his suit jacket, Robin grinned his classically handsome grin. “I assure you when you see Regina come through those doors, the rest of us will fade into nothing, and it will only be the two of you.” Robin’s hand rested lightly on her elbow, as a slow smile crept onto her face.

“The three of us.”

And then, it happened. Arm in arm with their son, Regina and Henry stood at the threshold.  Robin’s words were true; everything did melt away until all that remained in Emma’s vision was the beauty of the brunette. Breathtaking as ever, in a molded-by-God-himself wedding gown fit for a Queen. The ivory, illusion v-neckline gown hugged every curve before kissing the floor at Regina’s feet, giving her only the slightest trailing effect.

Gasps filled the hall and Emma’s heart rallied against her chest. The wings of those butterflies furiously fluttered in the pit of her stomach. It was making her feel a bit lightheaded. The last thing Emma wanted was their wedding video to reflect her fainting at the sight of Regina. With every step decreasing the distance between them, Emma remained unable to focus on anything but how stunning Regina looked until she standing at the foot of the steps leading to the altar. Emma could barely contain all the emotions running through her body, and she felt herself shudder.

The magnificent moment when Regina arrived at the altar was suddenly punctuated by a group of doves taking flight. Only Emma’s mother would have done some harebrained scheme involving wildlife activity. It was chaos, yet oddly perfect.

Doors to the room flew open and slammed into the walls holding them. “Sorry, am I late?” Snow White asked, a completely innocent expression adorning her face as she walked inside.

Multiple flashes went off, capturing the event from different angles, which Zelena would later piece together. Emma’s face was a picture of absolute horror. Regina and Robin’s were mirrors of amusement and there was a white blur where Ellie had taken off to run gleefully to her Grandmother for a hug. Their boys had locked eyes with one another and were mid-shrug when the camera shutter facing them had closed.

Silently the crowd awaited a response, as Snow cradled her Granddaughter to her chest. They were not disappointed by the sounds of soft chuckles that quickly escalated to full-out laughter. Regina’s dark chuckle finally shook loose the nerves that had nearly paralyzed Emma.  She watched as her brunette’s eyes narrowed, reading her mind. _That little bitch._

Hijinks out of the way, Snow White and Ellie gleefully joined David in the front row.  Once they sat, Robin looked towards the brides for confirmation to proceed, as though the interruption barely took place. The two of them were absolutely stunning. From the second Regina appeared, Robin knew he and Emma had shared the same shortness of breath at the sight of her. It was evident in the way the blonde had clutched at his hand, awaiting a reassuring squeeze. And his dearest Regina, the tears welling in her eyes at the sight of their beloved Emma in her wedding dress.

“Who gives this woman to be married to this woman?” Robin asked.

“I do,” Henry said loudly, kissing her cheek and whispering something only Regina could discern. Creeping up the steps to Emma, he kissed her cheek too. “Mom is shaking; hold her hand.”

Nodding to acknowledge their son, Emma lovingly accepted trembling hands; focusing all her energy on those mahogany eyes. On saying every vow louder than a whisper. On allowing the growth of love between them to swell and bolster her voice. Allowing love to seep into every tiny word that passed from her lips to her lover’s ears. To allow the light that was core to her being to bathe everyone in attendance in unadulterated happiness, while swimming in so much of it herself.

When Regina did the same, Emma basked in every word. Steadied her fiancée’s trembling hand as they exchanged rings and stole the breath from each other’s lungs with how much emotion passed between them.

“With the sense of incomparable joy that you have discovered your life’s True Love, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss…” Regina’s impatience interrupted Robin’s words as she kissed Emma before their friends and family. Wolf whistles abounded and the audience applauded; making enough noise to match an entire realm.  “Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you, Mrs. Regina and Emma Mills.”

Kissing Regina again, Emma pulled Robin to them. “Aren’t you going to congratulate us?”

“Congratulations, my Loves,” he murmured, pressing a kiss of his own to his blushing brides.

During the photo shoot of the wedding party, Robin and Emma double-teamed Regina for a kiss, creating a genuine reaction of surprise. As soon as the two naughty-partners recovered from laughter, Zelena turned her digital display around to show them all the memorialized moment, not without laughing heartily herself at the sheer shock of Regina’s expression and the trouble written in the other two.

“Ma!” Ellie exclaimed, dancing about next to her Aunt Zelena and pointing at something out of view. “is a wainbows!”

Emma scooped up her curly, blonde-headed child and watching the excitement in brown eyes grow as a double-rainbow came into view a few steps away from the side of the building.

“Two rainbows, Ellie,” Roland shouted from beyond the obstruction of the rented wedding hall, before coming into focus at a run. “One for me and one for you.”

“I wuv wainbows,” she said, giggling into Emma’s Eskimo kiss.  “Down, Ma.”  As soon as her tiny feet hit the ground, she and Roland went off shouting, eager to tell everyone about the rainbows.

“Would you look at that,” said Robin.  “Two brides, two rainbows. Coincidence?”

“I think not. Rainbows are generally a positive omen.” Regina said, arm hooked around Emma’s waist.

“Could it have been a better day?” Robin asked, loosening his tie and silently grateful for his Chuck Taylor’s.  He had seen the dress shoes Regina had wanted to stuff him in.

“Let’s not push our luck. I am unprepared to fight any monsters in this dress. I will… but again, unprepared.” Emma answered.

Regina did not look amused. “So help me, if you jinxed us, you may have to prepare yourself for sleeping on the couch our first night of wedded bliss.”

Gasping, Emma replied, “You wouldn’t.”

“Try me.”

Emma smirked, glad that their children were out of earshot. “I plan on it.”

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Regina had spent far too long in the bathroom, not that Emma was the keeper of the woman’s bodily functions. She rested an ear against the door and heard telling movements that Regina was going through her nightly ritual. Her mind was almost at ease when a sniffle joined the party.

“Regina?”

“I-I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Talk to me,” Emma pleaded, sickened that something was askew.

“What if you never look at me like that again?”

“Like what, sweetheart?”

“The way you did at the altar.”

“Like I fell in love with you another time?” Emma chuckled, grinning like a fool.

“You have before?” Regina asked, steadying herself near the door, hand perched on the knob separating her from her wife.

“Oh God woman, at least seven or eight times a day minimum.”

“A day?”

“Easily. Let’s see, when I wake up and the first thing I see is your hair - all crazy, no make-up, no coffee, and your eyes fluttering open. Then, that greedy smile you get when Robin and I each give you our kiss before we depart for the day. Or the days you allow Ellie to play Mayor, and she wears matching outfits with those cute little flats you bought her. By the way, Friday is National Juice Box Day. Little Mayor Mills declared it.”

Regina chuckled, “I only count three.”

“The look in your eyes when you’re being fierce. How beautiful you are when you hold our children.”

The door creaked open enough for Emma to see Regina. “You’re up to five.”

“When I saw you on the other side of the room this evening.”

“Six.” Regina opened the door a little wider and allowed Emma to envelope her.

“When you made me Mrs. Mills, and I realized that I never have to be Emma Swan another day in my life.”

“Well,” Regina went to wipe her tears, but the pads of Emma’s thumbs were already there, “you’ve made your point.”

“Robin and I love you, Regina. Do you understand that?”

“It is difficult to imagine that I deserve this kind of love,” Regina admitted, watching as Emma smiled before her. Then a pale hand took hers, kissed it and placed it directly over her heart.

“It beats for you,” Emma smiled as emotion got the best of her. Watching the brunette gasp only encouraged her further and she drew Regina to her.   

“You didn’t jinx us,” Regina stated with smoldering eyes, hands wandering over the curious blue robe Emma wore. The blonde pulled her to the elevated, wrap-around porch at the rear of their cabin, where a beautiful emerald lake glistened below the hillside, and a full moon illuminated everything. Kissing Regina into a chair was no easy task; the brunette was insistently attempting to unwrap her gift.

“I promise, you will want to sit back for this.” Emma hummed over the pleasurable sensation of Regina’s teeth marking perfectly pale skin. Moonlight did nothing to hide the brunette’s ire, nor rob her gaze of desire. Regardless, the regal beauty sat back into the chair with the grace and composure of a Queen. “I love when you get that look.”

Hooking her fingers into the bow tied at her waist, Emma released the knot, allowing the robe to slide down her body and to her feet.  From the upward tilt of Regina’s chin, Emma achieved approval. The tall blonde nuzzled Regina’s neck, pressing a kiss to tanned skin.

Ever the impatient Queen, Regina danced her fingertips across the blonde’s collarbone, heating Emma from the inside out. Jade eyes sparked with lust. Those same fingertips played over a peaked nipple through the silky black bra adorning Emma’s breasts. Its lacey style was more befitting of the brunette, but perhaps that is where Emma had gotten the idea. The garter belt and panty hose were doing the blonde no favors. She would not be safe this night. Nor any night her body was so beautifully displayed.

Emma arched into the touch, unable to recall when the last time had been that they could take their time appreciating one another.

“Regina,” Emma whined when the loss of her lover’s caress registered. She groaned, arousal pooling at her center, and the sensation of fingertips returned, lower, a ghosting of them upon her thighs. “Please, touch me.”

“Do you trust me?” Regina asked in the exact tone of voice known to drive Emma wild.  She stood and whispered into the blonde’s ear before navigating to an unprotected earlobe to tease. Twitching her fingers over the even thinner panties where Emma’s clit was unprotected, marring a pulse point with her perfect teeth, basking in the pleasured hiss Emma gave at the dual contact.

“Too late now,” Emma answered with a smirk, doing her best to keep her legs from becoming jelly when Regina began to advance, backing her into the solid wood column behind them. The blonde’s hands were then firmly anchored above her head, which she internally found impressive.

“You wanted to see your Queen.” The rise and fall of Emma’s breasts, along with the heavy sounds of her breathing, made the brunette’s arousal flare. Emma moaned into the kiss that invaded her mouth. She bucked further into the tortuous touches that Regina bestowed at random. The cool air on the porch caused goosebumps to rise over Emma’s skin beautifully. Regina was in awe at just how beautiful her wife was. Silvery lines adorned her hips. “Emma, I…”

Emma breath hitched, feeling the scrape of teeth over her pulse point, sending shivers down her spine. 

The low growl resonated throughout Regina’s chest as she kept Emma pinned to the post, a lean thigh pressing to her center. Her hands ripped at the clasp to the black bra, utterly ignorant of any protest. Regina took even less care with the now ruined panties. Voracious eyes took in Emma’s silhouette, knowing that her wife was dripping wet, just for her.

 _Her_ wife.

Relinquishing her hold on the blonde’s hands, Regina felt Emma’s form tremble beneath her fingertips, even as she took immense pleasure in making a show of removing Regina’s silk camisole.  She had seen the peaks responding to the cool air earlier, but the instant Regina had tapped into her Queen’s voice, Emma had become distracted. The sight of her in the moonlight’s glow made her ache.

“The thigh highs stay,” ordered Regina, enjoying the way Emma had allowed herself to be pinned in one spot, sneakily looking for the slightest bit of friction. Both of the brunette’s hands greedily traveled, alternating between the slick material and the cool skin where it ended and Emma’s hips began.

“Regin-“ Emma’s words ceased when a hand slid from her sex, over her stomach, over her breasts, stopping at her throat, in warning. It wrapped around, pulling her in by the scruff of the neck for an open-mouth kiss. Of their own volition, Emma’s legs wrapped themselves around Regina’s hips, pressing her taunt stomach into the dripping wet core that belonged to her wife.

“Yes?” Regina growled, placing Emma on the railing. She could feel her pulse with every lazy pass she made over the blonde’s clit.

Emma slid Regina’s hand back around her throat. Darkened, hungry eyes took in the pale swell of Emma’s breasts, visually tasting the curves of her hips clear down to the wonderfully toned thighs that wrapped around her. Grasping Emma by the chin firmly, Regina dominated the kiss they shared.  She flicked a finger, summoning the bag that Robin had assisted her in packing to her feet. Regina removed a silk blindfold and effectively took Emma’s vision out of the game. Another item remained, once which the blonde would soon become acquainted with, but for now Regina basked in the heady scent of her arousal.

There was the faint sensation of Regina’s fingertips trailing over her lips, trailing along a nipple, while a hot mouth took control of the other. Unable to persuade her wife to touch her where she craved, Emma began rolling her hips subtly, coating the brunette’s stomach.  One way or another they say.

Nipping at Emma’s chest successfully interrupted the blonde’s rhythm. Regina lapped over it with her tongue, easing the sting and pulling Emma back to her.  “I need you.”  Regina swiped the pad of her thumb, only to watch her wife try to rut against the appendage.

Emma shuddered, feeling something rub over her clit that provided a jolt. Then the heat of Regina’s mouth and tongue begin attacking. She felt perfect teeth marring the flesh at the edge of her hips, her hands flying to the railing to keep her on the porch. It was a long way down, but there was a secondary feeling and suddenly the fear of falling diminished.

“You really believed I would let you fall on our wedding night?” Regina didn’t wait for a response, finding purchase on the swollen clitoris of her wife.

Regina’s magical support left Emma with the phantom shape of her wife’s hands supporting her. Releasing the rail, the blonde laughed away her fears. Adrenaline surged through her veins, tugging her racing heartbeat ever higher. Dropping to her knees, Regina allowed her magic to ensure Emma’s safety while her relentless mouth sealed over the pulsating sex. The extra set of hands supported the pale lower back, roughly guiding her into Regina’s mouth. Each swipe of Regina’s tongue through soaking wet folds threatened to bring Emma to the edge.

It was enough to make Regina moan when she wrapped her arms around the blonde’s thighs clenching around her head. Using the flat of her tongue to draw a low groan from the blonde. Fingers dug into those pale thighs, owning all that Emma was. Drawing a sharp cry from kiss-swollen lips. Prolonging the sweet torture until the walls clenched around her tongue.

It made no difference to Regina one way or another as she rose from her knees, noting the crescent-shaped mark she left on Emma with pleasure.  It would suffice for the time being, considering the angry red marks she could feel on her own shoulders. Regina coated the phallus by brushing it over Emma’s sex. Watching it glisten in the moonlight, as beautiful as the woman before her. Emma whimpered at the loss of contact.

“You’re doing so well,” Regina murmured, into the crook of Emma’s neck, pulling her off the railing, and leading her by the hand into the cabin. Emma’s bottom lip caught between her teeth in silent anticipation.

Easing Emma back onto the bed, Regina seemed to enjoy the sumptuous touches she applied to the blonde’s body almost as much as Emma did. Her breathing hitched as Regina’s consummation of their marriage became more intimate. Emma soothed Regina’s soul and ignited it in the same moment; she wasted no time in flipping them over after Regina had settled on the bed. It was then she discovered the surprise object from the porch.

“The blindfold stays.” Regina huskily says, as strong hands massaged up her thighs and over her hips.

Like the tease she was, Emma ran herself over the strap-on, while taking a nipple into her mouth, drawing in chilly air against the pebbled flesh. Regina’s hand tangled itself amongst the blonde curls while the other cupped Emma’s sex. Emma’s heat pulsed over the brunette’s fingers and Regina’s answer was to bury three inside.  

The nipple Emma had claimed was forgotten as she buckled into Regina, her legs opening to accommodate to the brunette’s fingers. Hot silk wrapped around Regina’s touch, sensing Emma’s acceptance and reveling in the toy Regina can barely wait to sink into her. Emma whimpered, head tossed back, eyes screwed tightly shut while the hand that had steadied her near Regina’s hip traveled up her torso, grasping at her breast. Regina freed her hand from blonde curls and seized the opportunity to watch Emma grinding down on the only thing providing her any friction, planting her palms on either side of pale hips.

Emma’s orgasm finds Regina bucking up to force the beautiful sounds from deep in her throat. The surge of wet heat pushes Regina’s fingers out and slicks her abdomen. Leaning over her is Emma, with her beautiful chest heaving. Reaching up to peel the blindfold off, silver-laced jade eyes swim with mirth.

Capturing the hand that had removed the blindfold, Emma kissed at the wrist, followed by the palm, eyes closed peacefully. There were obscenities dwelling in the back of her mind, but they were lost in the wave of pleasure Regina had worked her into. It didn’t matter; Emma copied the arched brow sent her direction.

She was still wearing that expression when her hips began to move again. A tormenting circle, answered by Regina implanting herself inside. Neither particularly patient, Emma felt the shiver this invasion created and did her best to shake it off. Success was short lived when Regina wrapped her tongue around an exposed nipple, scraping it over the hardened nub, her teeth to follow. Emma’s thighs pulled her in, accepting Regina clear to the base of the harness.

There was a degree of darkness in the laugh that tumbled from Emma.  Power she had not displayed now rolling off her in waves. The lights dimmed in acknowledgement when Emma enacted a plan all her own. She dipped her tongue into Regina’s navel, tracing her way over the peaks and valleys of Regina’s breasts, hips keeping an even pace that captured the brunette’s attention. She can see herself entering and re-emerging until Emma’s mouth catches her in an impassioned wave of heat.

It was enough to shake Regina from the trance she was in, and her hips greeted Emma’s with deep, powerful thrusts. Chest to chest, the light sheen of slick skin was salty and satisfying to Regina’s painted lips as she swiped her tongue. She continued, holding one side of Emma’s hips while her thumb found the throbbing between the blonde’s thighs and stroked it to their rhythm. She chased the throbbing to its peak; Emma’s upper body curling back while her hips continued to meet Regina’s thrust for thrust. With energy now depleted, the blonde pulled her body away and shuddered at the foot of the bed, catching her breath.

Regina joined Emma, stroking her hair and pressing a kiss to her temple. She scooted closer as the heat rush subsided. Emma shook her head. “Incredible.”

Lithe fingers undid the harness, tossing it to the floor beside them. It landed with a dull thud. Emma’s lips enraptured with Regina’s, hands caressing her wife’s face tenderly. Turning the shorter woman over, Emma’s mouth bestowed the same tenderness to the now tightening muscles of Regina’s lower back. A groan of approval escaped her wife and Emma continued, working her way upward.

She did a double take when she caught sight of Robin standing in the doorway; rock-hard judging by the tenting at the front of his pants.

“Hello Handsome, will you be joining us… or is your preference to stand there?” Emma greeted as he crossed into the room, stripping off the light jacket. He glanced down before stepping around Regina and Emma’s new toy.

“How much did you see?” Regina asked, as her unofficial husband took over the back massage. His weathered hands; the perfect combination to her smooth skin.

“Most of it, I believe,” he said, pausing only because Emma was stripping him of his black tee shirt.

The undeniable scent of them permeating the room was making his blood race. His insides were already primed and ready to bed them both.  He was eager for it, salivating, and he knew that the ache in his boxers was nothing compared to the moment he would have them.

Rolling onto her side, Regina watched with greedy amber eyes the exchange of kisses taking place between her wife and husband. Their initial lust-filled sex had given way to the nearly spiritual union they all shared… well, after some working through of their unique situation. Watching Robin partake in Emma’s delights, made Regina’s chest tighten. He was unlike any man she had ever known in the way he wanted to please them both. Dipping his fingers into Emma; taking her through the paces of pleasure. Emma’s cries pleasing on their own to both partners.

Watching them work each other into heated messes of unrestrained passion had worked up Regina’s appetite for release. Tracing fingers down her own body, she groaned while the deliciousness of the show before her continued. Robin’s cock had twitched at the sight of Regina watching him and Emma, his strong fingers eagerly disappearing in and out of the blonde’s swollen sex. Reaching and pulling her toward him with a growl, he slammed his lips into hers. His kiss was insistent as the thumb he swiped over her clit to draw forth Regina’s moan. Robin felt Emma’s smile as she curved her body upward and nipped at his neck, filling his ear with an echo of their lover.

Molten heat engulfed Robin when Regina mounted him, burying him to the hilt. Emma took the time to recover for what lie in store, watching her new wife’s lips part as Robin drove himself into her again and again. Pressing a kiss to the brunette’s shoulder, Emma peered at them in a lust-induced haze as they carried on their own battle without her; each vying for the control to last one instant longer than the other led them both to hitting their peak.   It was exquisite, and Emma knew the three of them were in for one of many long and fabulous nights together.

 

 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Coffee was the only sustenance keeping the blonde mother of three going. Domestic bliss was a lot of work if you asked her. But it was also dreadfully underrated, as life at the Mills’ household had taken on a slow steady rhythm after the wedding. Monsters had made themselves scarcer, and laughter, kisses, and the craziness of their children kept all three parents on their toes. Sometimes, even with the three of them, it seemed like there weren’t enough adults to go around. Sleep was for the weak, and these three parents were anything but.

The front door opened and closed to reveal Regina stepping in from a long-overdue meeting at the Mayor’s office. Emma was sure it had been important, given that she had spent most of the previous week trying to dissuade the woman from attending at all.  The flu had recently ripped through Storybrooke at warp speed. So long as they barricaded themselves in the mansion they would be safe, Emma reasoned.

Emma changed her tune, however when. Next on the viruses hitlist was the three men in their life, leaving everyone grateful for the multiple bathrooms. Each of them spent entirely too much time lying on the cold tiles of the bathroom, taking relief from their heated fevers.  Through sickness and in health was proving to be an arduous task, even in the mansion.

“How are Roland and Robin faring?” Regina asked, feeling Henry’s head for herself.

“I’m starting to feel better…” Henry grumbled weakly, taking a peek at Emma. “Mom, you don’t look so good.”

“Bah. I’m fine,” she said, wringing out the cool washcloth used to soothe his fever. The walkie-talkie crackled to life beside them.

“Henry, are you there?” Roland’s voice came through, sounding much stronger than a few days before.

“I’m here buddy. What’s up?”

“Do you have the mints rub?” he asked, prompting Henry to shift and find the menthol rub under his leg.

“Yeah, it’s with me. Think you can make it to our fort?”

“Last one in bed doesn’t get tucked in!”

“Should I let him win?” Henry joked, picking himself off the floor.

Moving to her wife’s side, Regina tilted her chin up. “I do believe Henry called it, you don’t look well. Why don’t you go rest for a bit and I will be in to check on you shortly?”

Leaning up to a kiss, Emma closed her eyes and smiled. “Best wife ever.”

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

“It’s been a week with no improvement.  Everyone in this household has recovered but her. I don’t care what Regina says, we are taking her to the doctor.” Emma whispered harshily Robin, with what she thought was a sleeping brunette pressed against her.

“I told you I’m fine,” Regina groaned, face firmly buried into Emma’s side.

“It’s been a week. If I didn’t love you so much, I’d let you suffer through it. We tried it your way - now Robin and I agree, you are going to try it ours.”

“I’m unhappy with you both.”

“That’s okay, beautiful. Robin, would you like to transport the Queen, or shall I?” Emma ribbed.

At the first hint of motion, Regina groaned in displeasure. Though steady in his movements, Robin could feel the heat coming from his unofficial wife. Not to mention the light sheen of perspiration that coated her forehead.  The brunette continued her minute grumbling into Robin’s chest as he maneuvered down the stairs and into the passenger side of the Mercedes GLS. Buckling her in for safety, he pressed a quick kiss to her temple.  

“Still unhappy,” Regina grumbled, arms embracing her midsection and the man shut her door.

“You will be happy again when you feel better. Perhaps you’ll even find an appropriate way to thank us for taking such tender care of you,” Robin suggested as he entered the vehicle on the driver’s side.

“And if I don’t?” Regina asked darkly, putting on a pair of black sunglasses to keep out the unwanted light.

“She’s in rare form today,” Emma commented from the second row. “I’ve kind of missed it - is that wrong?”

Robin glanced at her in the mirror meant to keep an eye on the children and grinned. “Are you actually going to encourage her foul mood?”

“I’m not discouraging it.”

“Is there anything that does not arouse you?”

Crinkling her brow in thought, Emma nodded. “Sure. Lots of stuff does not arouse me.”

“Name one thing.”

“I hate feet. Golden showers are also a no-go, so don’t even ask.”

“What are golden…?”

“Urination on or in someone for sexual gratification,” Regina answered bluntly.

“Oh Dear Gods! Why would anyone…?!” Robin asked, looking to Emma for elaboration and finding her shrug to be of no use. “That’s a real thing, isn’t it?”

“Afraid so,” Emma answered as they pulled into the Emergency entrance at the hospital. Unbuckling herself and then exiting to retrieve Regina, the blonde stopped to adore the pouty-lipped expression the brunette was making.

“What?” Regina snapped to a shake of the head.

“You and Ellie make the same face when you pout. It’s adorable.” Emma answered to a softer, kinder expression from the brunette, though she suspected another poisonous barb was waiting for future use. “Would you like me to fetch a wheelchair while Robin parks the car?”

“I can walk,” she answered curtly, but linked arms with her wife for support anyway. Seeing Regina to a seat, Emma spoke to the nurses and began filling out the appropriate paperwork.

“I don’t pout.”

“Of course not, Mrs. Mills,” Emma answered, not glancing up. But the small smile adorning her lips gave her away.

“If I did, it’s because I do not feel well.”

“A fact that I am well acquainted with. Robin and I will take excellent care of the children. From today until you are declared well, you need to focus on you.”

Joining them in the waiting room, Robin kneeled on the chair behind Regina to gently massage her shoulders. Off and on it would serve to either soothe or irritate the woman depending upon her mood as the sickness had progressed. This time she relented slightly, resting into the touch.

“I’m sorry that I’ve been ungrateful,” Regina said quietly, resting a hand on Emma’s thigh. “Sometimes I still must remind myself that it’s okay to let people take care of me.”

“That is what we’re here for,” Emma stated, dropping the paperwork at the nurse’s station.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After answering the attending nurse’s questions and providing necessary samples, all that remained was the waiting game. Regina rested with her head against the support of the bed with a cold rag over her eyes. Robin was nestled in the bed beside her, trying like hell not to breathe too loudly, or even move for that matter. The brunette’s testiness had grown as the day dragged on, and the smallest of things could ignite her ire.

Knocking on the door, Doctor Whale joined them unceremoniously, “Always good to see you, Regina. The welcome news is you do not have the flu. “

“Then what is wrong with her?” Robin sought anxiously. The flu required a simple remedy in this world of modern medicines. She had shown all the same signs as everyone else in the home that had contracted the illness.

A cocky grin appeared. “C’mon… like you guys don’t know.”

The trio shared a look between themselves. “What?”

“The three of you, all the time.”

“Get to the point, or I’ll invite my father to join us.” Emma threatened to a cleared throat.

“Congratulations, you’re going to have another child.”

“Hold him,” Emma ordered, allowing her leather jacket to slide to the floor and squaring up.

“Don’t hit me!” He backed up against the wall, pleading, “Let me guess… nausea, vomiting, slight fever, sensitivity to smells. Am I right?” Whale asked to blank stares.

“Yes.” Regina’s hands were carefully sitting on her lower abdomen.

“I wouldn’t lie about this, I am not the man I once was.” He stated, “You are pregnant, Regina.”

“Leave,” Emma growled at the doctor. Both she and Robin were enraged, but Regina was unpleasantly still.

“We can tell no one,” Regina instructed. “My body will not support a baby. It will find a way to reject it and that is too cruel a fate to my child and to us.”

Robin calmed his temper and held her hand. “Regina, is it possible?”

Fear made her quiver. “It’s not possible.”

“But, we are living it right now.  The modern medicine proves you are.  This never happened before, and you know how many times we tried.  How can you say it’s untrue?”

“Because I don’t want you to get your hopes up.”

“Well, it is far too late for that.” Emma chimed in, placing her hand over Regina’s free one and staring in awe at her. “You have never been this far before, and you’re terrified. Tonight, Robin and I are going to take excellent care of your every need. And then Mrs. Mills, we’re going to make love to you. In the morning, we will serve you breakfast in bed and depending on how you feel, probably make love to you again.”

“Ellie’s rainbows…” Regina muttered, mind working at warp speed.

“What about them?” Robin asked.

“There was that one time we all kissed, and I thought I felt a tiny burst of magic. I chalked it up to nerves and joy, but then Ellie pointed out the rainbows. I figured it was one for each of my True Loves.”

“Rainbows…”  Emma muttered.  “Are you saying that together, the three of us broke the curse?”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying…”

“We broke the curse,” he stated in disbelief, as Emma united their hands and shook her head. Leaning down to kiss her wife to a weary smile.

“True love- 1, Curse- 0,” Emma said, wearing her best and brightest smile, placing both her and Robin’s hands on the olive-skinned tummy below “It just needed a double dose of Truest Love.”

Regina’s hand covered her spouses and Robin saw the beginnings of hope etched in the depths. Robin reacted first, stroking her stomach affectionately. "I'm your Papa."

"Hey Baby," Emma cooed, brushing her lips over the still smooth area of Regina's stomach. "your Ma loves you."

The final comment belonged to the woman who this journey had been for all along. Regina, a hand over her womb, and teary-eyed, spoke to her child. “Hello little one, we’ve been waiting for you.” 

 


End file.
